


All the (little) People

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (probably) honest ouma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, Angst, Child Kokichi Ouma, Crack Treated Seriously (??), Cute, Fluff, Gen, I like to think people appreciate my poor attempts at humor, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, No Monokubs, Ouma not Oma, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pure Kokichi, Rated T for Miu, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm, Wow, clues upon clues upon clues! look for them!!, honest Ouma, romance is not the main focus, sorri ;(, suffer mortals ™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: A conversation between Kokichi and Monokuma goes a little wayward, so Monokuma makes a motive in retaliation. (just for revenge, that stupid, petty bear)Kokichi just wasn't the same after (both mentally and physically).(Original summary removed to avoid spoilers!)





	1. Stop Pissing the Headmaster Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The almighty CornKuma
> 
> Purple looks good on anything. ANYTHING.

It was daytime. Lush, almost unnaturally green grass decorated the fields, tasteful trails with well-placed benches spread around into a smooth pathway. A spot that delved into a mini-forest held sparse, rare flower meadows, and the evergreen seemed to never wilt. Two figures stood in what resembled an open field, one black and white, resembling an animal, another with purple-black hair contrasting the white of their clothes.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Monokuma waved his arms about, an expression of fury on his face. Kokichi maintained an expression of disinterest, staring at his hand like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What?"

"You have interfered in my plans for too long! No one's even _dead_ yet!" Kokichi instead let his eyes roam around the outlines of the school, thinking of all the time he was wasting with this idiot bear.

"I know."

"How did you even get in the Exisal hanger?!" ... _Why,_ he wanted to say.  _Why would i even tell you how I got in? I'd rather keep that nice secret to myself, nishishi!" .._ yeah, that would be the ideal course of action. But knowing the bear, it probably had..little cameras or something around, and was just putting up a show for whatever audience could've been out there. So he went with the classic Himiko answer.

"Mmmagic."

_Perfect._

"How do you _spray paint_ them all?! We don't even _have_ spray paint! Now they're all _purple_ and you have to take responsibility, young man-!" Uhh-huh.

"Really now?"

"Well, fine! If you want to play it that way.." Oh, what next? Money? Motive? What could Monokuma make Kokichi do besides  _ground_ him? What a threatening bear.

"I'll just have to introduce a new motive!" ..he really. Should've expected that. Kokichi played off his creeping unease. Falling back on humor now.

"What are you gonna do, turn me into corn?" Wait for it. Wait for it. Waiiit fo-

"I'll do you one better-!”

” _Ohhh nooo,_ am I becoming butter as we speak?”

”You are walking a thin line here, mister..”  _What else is new?_

”..and you are a walking teddy bear. Really, what else is new?”

“grr..I'll call this-"

"Do you really have to name everything?" God, it was  _getting_ _on his nerves._ The stupid bear always found the most  _cliche_ names for a stupid killing-motivator.

"Well of course! Our viewers love catchy names! How do you think I got my name?" Oh. Perfect opening.  _peeerrrffecct opening._

"I dunno, was it cause of your two-toned ass?"

"My ass is great, thank you very much! ..Anyways, this motive - just for Ouma Kokichi - Will be called.. the Childish Motive~!" ...what.

"...that is the stupidest name I've ever heard, and I've met Kaito."

"..And you will be the first to feel its effects! What's a little bit more height difference to someone as short as you? Upupupupupupu~"  ** _What.  
_**

The bear winks at him, looking proud of itself. "Okay, stand still, will you?" A dig around the bear's mechanisms produce..something. Something.

He...can't see. What is it?   
  
"Upupupu bear, get your two-toned ass over here-!"

Monokuma seemed to grow even more. His vision grew blurry. Legs give out, and collapse into the grass below.

"Upupupu~ And as revenge for my beautiful Exisals, i'll take a _little_ chunk of your memories for as long as the motive lasts! But...hmm. This is a eeny bit unexpected.." Dull pain throbs underneath his skin, dancing freakishly, like spiders jerking around, an unpleasant burning sensation everywhere the taps touched. His mouth gapes open and closed, and he struggles to keep his eyes open. A voice, and he realizes that  _it's his own voice_ , that speaking without his will.

"A-are you making _fun_ of me?" Fists open and close. Shake.

"Ahh~ I can't wait for your despair~!"

"Get over here and I'll show you despair-" Eyes give way to unshakable black.

"Upupupu~ see ya, chibi 'Kichi!"

 

*

 

"..huh?"

"What, sideki- _ **OH MY GOD-**_ is it a body?!"

"Er..noo, I don't think so."

"Is it Ryoma's body?! Dammit, I told him not to swim with the fishes-"

"no-"

"-Then is it-"

"he said no, Kaito."

"Ehh?! Really, Harumaki?! What do you see then?"

"Is that.."

Maki finished Shuichi's inquiry.

 "a kid..?"

Kaito startled. "What the- are you guys psychic or something?"

Maki shrugged, Shuichi gave him a _look._

"Good intuition." They replied, Maki deadpan, Shuichi sheepish.

"..Wahh? Again?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi: Aren't you supposed to finish sentences with Maki? You guys kinda like each other, you know.
> 
> Kaito: Shush, sidekick
> 
> Maki: I'm disappointed
> 
> Kaito: Makino roolll
> 
> Maki:
> 
> Kaito: Wait, shit-
> 
> Maki: *leaves*
> 
> Kaito: Makiroll nooooo
> 
> _  
> It gets longer i swear


	2. A Familiar Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was grasping for something way out of his reach.  
> ...What was it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Hey you!  
> Guess what?  
> That gibberish you see there?  
> Yeah, it says something!  
> Isn’t that cool?

He was falling through memories that were quickly dissipating, along with his train of thought. He reaches out a hand.

autatluceignaoknetokimihotiakoartnarigumust—

A hand that belongs to no one.

atnoguimarahiasimurikedeak-....—

"Help-" he tries to say, but it's like an ocean- engulfing him in cold, cold, freeze, diediediediediediediediediediediewhywhywhyareyoualive-

A deep, dark, cold ocean with him as the only occupant.

Kokichi. Kokichi. Kokichi. Koki chi. Ko kichi.

ko      chi

 

 

A horrifyingly lonely world with him as the only occupant.

k

o

Watches.

i

/ ** _wäCH,wôCH/_**

_verb._

_1\. To look at or observe attentively._

_wa•tch._

_2\. An act or instance of carefully observing someone or something._

Who was he watching?

O

u

m

a

who was he watching?

O   m   

  u                 a

who was he watching?

who was he 

who was

who

where

Name? 

What was a name?

Name. /nām/.

A word or set of words by which a person, animal, place— add ress  ed —-..-

Ifmq.

  
Qmfbtf.

  
J�n tp   

mpofmz.

  
J epo�u xbo                        ob cf bmpof  
Fw-ag

ain

Watches.

dazed eyes

falling, falling

reaches the bottom. Sand billows. looks to the barely-visible sun- 

Scared?

instinct. Scared instinct. Instant. Cold. 

 scared, really scared-

 hears voices, screams thoughts

"-id? Kid?!"

and is pulled up again.

Kokichi Ouma is his name. he could never forget that. 

..The only thing he's confused of when he wakes up is that he's in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people, until he sees-

Maki? Maki-chan? Here? Didn't she leave all of them behind? 

..Is she older? is she okay? what happened to her? His mind is racing with so many thoughts, questions- until he notices the cold.

Its cold _, so very cold,_ he's shivering, and so he lurches himself toward the familiar piece of home he used to love so much.

 

*

 

Maki looks visibly surprised as the kid launches himself at her like she's his lifeline.

"Harumaki?," Kaito asks, visibly surprised. "Do you know this kid?"

Maki winces, shakes her head as she unconsciously pats the head of the slightly familiar child that was curled up in a ball, trying to use her shirt as a blanket. "No."

Shuichi pieces it together. "Maybe he's from your orphanage?"  Maki's eyes widen only slightly. "That was a long while ago. Hey," she coaxed the little boy (who looked somewhat like a familiar little purple gremlin) out of her shirt. "what's your name?" 

The boy hesitates, only slightly, stealing a look at Maki as if asking permission to speak, and she nods her head patiently, looking at him with an emotion no one could quite describe, not even herself.

"I´mumwelloumakokichihium-" the boy mutters, seemingly trying to muster up all his courage. Shuichi asks, patiently, quietly, in the same tone Maki uses, "can you please slow down?"

The boy looks scared for a moment as Shuichi raises his hand to better position himself, and the child breathes a deep breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

 

..

 

okay.

 

"My name..is Ouma Kokichi.."

And with that, Kaito staggers back, Saihara outright _fainted_ , and Maki stares at the small Kokichi with eyes unreadable.

(On a very offhand note, when Kaito sees the way Maki talks to the kid, he wonders if she could help take care of his family. Seniors were like babies..right? )

((wrong.))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... . .-.. .--. -....- .. -.. --- -. - .-- .- -. - - --- -....- .--. .-.. . .- ... . -....- - --- --- -- ..- -.-. .... -....- .--. .-. . -....- -- .
> 
> \--- ...- . .-. .-. .. -.. . .-.-.-


	3. In the Dining Hall, Strange Things Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma will have "free time' with everyone!
> 
> (if things go to plan)

Shuichi volunteers to take Kokichi to his room.

"Kaito, you'll probably kill Kokichi in his sleep, and Maki, you _can_ kill him in his sleep. We'll let everyone know tomorrow."

Kaito huffs. " I won't cause.. permanent body damage..." Maki says nothing (probably because she knows its true.)

Oh, and she's still reeling from the fact that she had once known Kokichi when he was an even _smaller_ twink. Her gaze drifts to the...leader, and eyes narrow in instinctual disgust before she tilts her head back and shifts her shoulders away from him.

They split ways, and piggybacking a sleepy Kokichi, Shuichi heads up to his room. He sets the child onto the couch and is just ready to move away until he sees Kokichi's sleeping face. This was one of the only times Shuichi would see him totally and completely honest, little snores, oversized clothes that had rips and tears in them, and all Shuichi sees is a kid beaten by the world.

 _God,_ were all those 'homeless kid' cases getting to him? Illogical, he knows, because of the obvious gap of time between his last case and his own.

He was curled up, as if the only barrier between him and the rest of the world was his body, and he halfway hid his face in his arms, like he didn't want to leave himself unguarded. Everything about him was.. wrong, somehow. 

This is not how his older counterpart was, he was sure. But Ouma-kun looked so defenseless, and so very _lonely_. 

Slowly, he places the boy on his bed, and tucks him in.

...He can sleep on the couch tonight.

 

* 

The next morning, Shuichi wakes up to find Kokichi playing with his Monokuma dolls. 

This..

..It was, admittedly, kinda cute. 

Kokichi notices him up and scrambles to stand up, apologising repeatedly and dropping the dolls, reapeating apologies like a well-practiced mantra. Shuichi picks up the Monokuma dolls, and, after a moment of deliberation, hands them to Kokichi. The kid looks stunned, (Saihara wonders if he never got presents before) and looks at the toys as if they were Angie's god. "T-thank you, M-mis-isterrr." He draws out the word, unknowingly so, looking as if he could just. Drop the dolls and run off before things got..violent. Or something. He didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know. He feels bad. 

"Saihara," Shuichi smiles. "Call me 'Saihara.'

The boy perks up. "Sssaihara-chan!" 

Shuichi approaches the boy, and gently picks him up. "Do you want a-"

"Piggyback!", Kokichi giggles, struck with euphoria from being so high from the ground. Shuichi laughs too, a soft, pretty sound not unlike Kaede’s giggles, but with a slight lilt in it that calms the little leader.

They walk out with Kokichi making airplane noises in the background.

When he enters the dining hall, everyone (except Kaito and Maki) stop and stare at him. Kokichi stops playing with the monokuma dolls, and ducks behind Shuichi's back. Miu is the first to say, "Damn, the virgin finally got laid! Who did it, 'cause it sure as hell ain't me!" Then, quietly, she adds, "t-though i mean-i wouldn't mind a li-little  _something-something_ between me and cuckha-ara..." And that erupts to a whole new level of chaos.

"WAS IT AKAMATSU?!-"

"what, no!"

"perhaps Kirumi?"

"impossible-"

"Tenko?-"

"EWWWWWWWWW-"

Insults and guesses were passed around left and right, until Himiko offhandedly muses, "Where's Kokichi? Wouldn't he be jumping at the chance to-" 

And Monokuma _poofs_ into the room.

Everyone ignores him with their own conversation about how Shuichi got laid. That is, until Kokichi straightens up from his hiding spot behind Shuichi's back, and yells in pure ecstasy, " TEDDY BEAR!"

Everyone stops to take a good look at Kokichi while said boy sweats at all the attention. He inches, slowly, slowly, back into his position, behind Shuichi's back, where the detective slowly stepped back, nervous of all the eyes on him, similar to the attitude of the latter. 

Silence.

"Hey, that..."

Then, Miu opens her mouth, and asks, "Was it Ouma? Did you- holy fuck was Ouma a  _girl?!"_

Shuichi flushed violently. "Wait, wait whaa-t--?"

Everyone pauses to stare at her. She shrivels under the attention until everyone whips their attention back to him, as if expecting him to speak. He flinched, shrinking under the attention as he attempted to speak. “I-i,um-“

Monokuma cuts him off, vying for undivided attention like always.

“Hey bastards! Over here! You got a new motive!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede, hushed: i wish
> 
> Shuichi: what was that?
> 
> Kaede: nothing aahahaha
> 
> Kokichi: What's a 'laid'?


	4. Despair motive: Begin!

"All right, you bastards! I have a  _biiigggg_ announcement to make-!”

"E-Excuse me," Kiibo cut in. "Can you tell us first, who Saihara-kun has on his back?"

"Hmm?" Monokuma tilted his head. "Whatever do you mean? That’s your motive!” His name-“

"Alright, cut the shit, Monokuma!" Miu started, only to be cut off by Kirumi, giving a disapproving glare. "There are children here," she explained, pointing directly to Ouma, who was set down by Saihara leading him to the table to have some pancakes. Miu deflated like a sad, pink balloon under her unrelenting gaze.

"Nyeh..plus," Himiko added, as if her very soul was tired after saying that one word. "The bear was going to tell us before you cut him off.."

Monokuma hopped up and down, trying to grab everyone's attention. During the conversation with Miu, Kokichi had jumped off the chair, and walked straight up to the bear. Everyone turned their attention on the child who was, in turn, hugging (re: squeezing) the life out of Monokuma.

"H-Hey! Get him off!" Monokuma yelped, trying to shake the child off of him. "I-Isn't this against the rules?!" Calmly, Kirumi pulls out her Monopad and checks the school rules. A moment of silence as Kokichi tries to drag a wailing Monokuma out the door, and as the pianist looks over the maid's shoulder. Kaede broke the uncanny silence. "No, it only says that acts of violence are prohibited. Not hugging." Then, in a smaller tone of voice, near undetectable, she adds, "why would hugging even be in the rules?" Monokuma blanched. "well then, **Rule #16! No hugging the Headmaster!"**

Rantaro gently pried Kokichi off the bear and placed him on his shoulders. "So?"

"Without further ado, that child's name is...", everyone waited with bated breath; it just seemed appropriate.

".. Kokichi Ouma!" Monokuma cackled. And for the second time today, so early in the morning, everyone erupted into chaos. 

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"NO WAY THAT SHOTA COULD BE THAT...THAT-"

"He's kinda cute..-"

"Atua agrees~!"

"HE-HE'S STILL A DEGENERATE MALE!-"

"Humanity is beautiful, isn't it..?"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH HUMANITY?!"

  
"I want him to try some of my cosplay..-"

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING-"

During all this, Rantaro played Monokuma dolls with Kokichi. Tsumugi joined them, pulling out little pieces of fabric she stuck in her..bosom? pockets? ..Somewhere around her jacket, and stitched little ribbons on the bear's ears. She finished not long after, and Kokichi politely clapped at the care in which she'd stitched them as she puffed up, just a bit, in pride.

Monokuma cackled at the chaos. "This is your motive, upupupu~ A little troublemaker like  _that_ will send you all into despair in no time!"

At that, the noise dimmed. Not stopped completely, as these were teenagers, stuck in a school, with no adults whatsoever and no restraint to the extent of their own queer and talented selves. Why would they _ever_ be quiet when they could  _wreak havoc?_

Ryoma muttered solemnly, "Why would we want him changed back? He's less annoying this way. And now, at least he's _at_ the age he acts."

Maki agreed, and Tsumugi quickly nodded her head.  

"Plus," Tsumugi added, smiling slightly as she tucked her supply of fabrics back into..wherever she had it before. "It's plain to see how adorable he is.."

Rantaro stood up, dusting off his pants with one hand, helping Kokichi up with the other. "Do you want...anything?" The little leader looked around, pulled Amami and himself out of the crowd, then muttered in his ear, voice drowned out by the others. After a second or two, Rantaro registered the answer, and signaled to Kirumi where he was going to go with Kokichi before heading off for the kitchen. In return, Kirumi relaxed the nerves of the others who had seen the two leave, spinning the focus back to the needy bear before it threw some kind of tantrum.

Ryoma muttered, "always wanted a kid, but after my family..." He didn't finish the thought, and everyone understood.

Gonta smiled happily, a tentative kind of content happiness. The situation was unexpected, sure, but Gonta was always on the optimistic side. He full-heartedly believed that in time, Monokuma would change Kokichi back, and Gonta could tell Kokichi about all the fun things he did with the younger incarnation of the leader. Plus, he missed the excitement of taking care of anything that wasn't bugs-though he'd never get tired of taking care of bugs. "Gonta has little brother to show insects! Gonta is satisfied!"

Miu smiled mischievously, pointing to herself wildly. What an opportunity!  "Besides, I can finally teach the shitty shota to fucking respect his big sister-!”

Angie jumped in before Miu could finish and laughed, a carefree sound. "Angie can show Kokichi her rituals! A holy situation of Atua, indeed!"

Monokuma gaped dramatically at the gathering of ultimates that were acting.. _mature_ for their age. Truly a strange experience. "T-this is completely backfiring on me! Oh, the despair~! I can't change him back now! He'll be stuck like that!" The bear looked downcast, almost crying-like.   
  
Shuichi stepped up. "So if we kill someone, then he'll change back?" Monokuma fidgeted nervously. "upupupu..about that... I..kind of.. used the long term kind of thing..and it didn't.." The bear's voice lowered dramatically into a whisper. "didn't, uh...work..really.. the way it was..ummmm..." He cleared his throat. 

Maki muttered, hesitant to speak on behalf of someone she hated so quickly. "So.. how long does it last..?"

Monokuma replied with, "Well, until you break down his 'barriers' as a liar, and...oh! Um, find out his super tragic past! upupupu.." And Monokuma _poofed_ out of the dining hall.

Kaito quickly shot that down with, "so...never?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.” Voices of agreement rippled through the room.  
> “Yeah.”  
> “Yup.”  
> “Mn.”  
> “Damn fucking straight!”  
> “Plainly..”  
> “Big mood.”  
> Someone choked. "Holy crap, Kiyo-!"


	5. From a Midget's Perspective...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's impressions of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the double-post, so thanks to the people who commented on that! In apologies, here's a real update.
> 
> Kaito: STAR BEAM! (σ´Д｀)σ・・・…━━━☆

* * *

Kokichi stared at the colorful people around him, brain automatically and carefully organizing who was trustworthy and who was not-though it was a bit of an awkward process, because he didn't have much to go off of. He didn't really want to push out anyone (loved ones can be hard to get when you constantly live out on the streets), but he would if they could hurt him.

He was a kid, but he still had street smarts, and lock picking along with analyzing was one of many skills that qualified as 'street smarts.' (Kokichi once talked to a girl who apparently was called "Junko" by the way her sister(?) was looking and speaking to her. [they looked nothing alike, and it was weird.])

He guessed he could rule out Maki-chan and Saihara-chan. After all, Maki-chan didn't seem to change much ever since she left, and Saihara-chan would've obviously hurt him while he was asleep and had his guard down. He had fully expected to be sleeping on the floor, or the couch. instead, he found himself in warm, soft sheets that he thought he would never get the chance to sleep in. Kaito-chan seemed too optimistic to hurt him, and he wasn't introduced to anyone else.

He whispers that very fact to Amami-chan-who he knew he could trust, 'cause Amami-chan gave him Panta and played with him-, and Amami gives a little 'oh' in gentle realization. He stands up-wow, he's really tall- to address the colorful people. He speaks words Kokichi doesn't know in a smooth tone, making him feel like he was wrapped in a warm blanket, holding hot cocoa-was that what it was called?-in his hands during a snowy day. The fire would be flickering, presents under the weird pine tree with tinfoil and glassy, plastic balls hanging from the branches. A rocking chair, and sweaters...

Everyone stops to listen to Amami-chan speak, and they must've understood what he was saying because most blanched in realization, and filed in around him, kneeling down- well, everyone besides the one around his height, who looks a bit scary-

The pink one starts off, "Hey, little twink, say hi to your big sis Miu Iruma!" Big..sis? Miu Iruma? Those kind of..both sounded like first names to him. Something told him he was going to have trouble in remembering this one. ...Then again, she was pink and loud..and her hair reminded him of a friend's! He wondered how she was doing. Probably well, being a role model in the orphanage.

The white haired one smiles and raises her hands-he flinches, somewhat, but he doesn't notice the somewhat confused glances of two others who'd been scrutinizing him-only to clasp soft, paint-smelling hands together and smile gaily, "Angie believes Atua wants you to partipate in her daily rituals~!"

The maid bows slightly, and says, "I am Kirumi Tojo. If you have a request or something of the sort, you'd inquire about it to me. ...Ah, are you hungry? Would you like anything?"

Before he can answer, a blonde with music notes in her hair smiles and says, "Hi, Ouma-kun. I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I'm a pianist!" A pianist? That sounded..really cool! He put her in his 'cool person' list on the spot, right next to Maki-chan and that one other guy in the corner, who was a kind of creepy-cool.

Speaking of which, the creepy one who looks kinda like a girl looks to him and asks, "Isn't humanity beautiful? I am Korekiyo Shinguji."

The tired one who was currently being hugged by a taller, blue girl mutters, "Nyeh..i'm Himiko Yumeno.."

The blue one quickly follows up with, "Tenko Chabashira, degenerate...small male!"

The scary giant smiles happily at him and says, " Gonta trying to become gentleman. Want to join Gonta to become a gentleman too, tiny Kokichi?"

A plain girl with not-plain-what would that be? un-plain?-blue hair introduces herself like.. well, a normal person. kinda. "I'm Tsumugi Shirogane. di- do you watch anime?" Wh..what a strange question. He'd like to answer, but...he doesn't exactly know what..anime is?

Kokichi replies with, "What's anime?" The girl gapes, and before she can go into a tirade about anime, she is drowned out by robot boy introducing himself. Robot boy. Rocket boy. Robot boy. Rocket boy. ..Robot boy sounded nicer to him. It was more fitting.

"I am K1-B0. But you can call me Kiibo. Do you still have robophobia, even at this age..?" If Kokichi knew what robophobia was, he would tell the robot. But when he hesitantly shakes his head, Kiibo looks like he is in heaven.

A somewhat short (okay, really short) guy about as tall as he is-he almost thought they were the same age until he saw the  _muscles_ in the guy's legs-introduces himself in a surprisingly low baritone voice, "I'm Ryoma. Ryoma Hoshi."

Kaito-chan grins, and says, "I'm Momota Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!" He mentally adds a silly little emoji next to the luminary's spiky head before tuning his ears and mind back into reality (σ´Д｀)σ・・・…━━━☆ Nice 'ta see you, Ouma!"

Kokichi doesn't know what to think, seeing everyone's detailed outfits and their colorful personalities. In fact, he doesn't even know where he is.

Should he ask..? 

Would they know..?

Oh well, better now than never, he concludes to himself.

Then he realizes the hall has gone quiet, politely waiting for him to speak. He can feel the pressure. 

Everyone is looking at him expectantly as he opens his mouth. "Umm," he says quietly, unsure on how to phrase the question. He guesses he should personally introduce himself first, since everyone introduced themselves to him. "I..you..ehehe, y..you already know i guess, but i'm- um..." He pauses, trying to remember what students usually say when they are introduced to a class (he likes watching the lessons, and he thinks he's pretty smart for his age) He remembers some of them bowing, so he bows and says, "Please..take care of...me..?" Why did he phrase that like a question?!

Everyone is dead silent. 

... ** _he forgot to say his name._**

Until a giggle is heard. It’s soft, and sweet, and owns a tenor to it that resembles a piano note.

Kokichi goes still, preparing himself for the insults and ridicule of  _not even being able to speak properly-_

"Of course we'll take care of you, Ouma-kun! We're friends, aren't we?" Everyone is snapped from their trance (Ouma Kokichi actually _not_ being a little shit for once, wow), and quickly agrees with Aka-akama-akamatsu-chan.   
  
Kaito-chan (the one with the ridiculous haircut) lifts him up and laughs. "Let's go to space together when you're back to normal, Ouma!" And suddenly, Kokichi finds himself in the air until- 

"I wanna show Ouma some magic.." A small hand reaches up, moving whimsically to produce a card. "There's more to come if you come along..."

"Hand over the male, degenerate! Himiko wants a sacrifice!" Another hand, larger but still delicate, padding softly at his legs.

"Atua decrees that Ouma-kun spends time with Angie~!"

"I wanna play dress-up with chibi 'Kichi-kun!"  _Chibi? Kichi-kun?_

Hands grabbed for him at all sides, and he curls into himself, finding solace in his buttony shirt. It's five minutes, then a century as they fight for..something.  _Why_ did they have to fight so much? Over him, especially. 

He can't hear anything, but he can feel someone picking him up, and he latches on to to them and their familiar scent. The sounds of disgruntled voices speak up from the back, but he couldn't hear them from the slow heartbeat that rested underneath- as he sees- dully red clothes. They take him to their room (at least, he thinks it's their room), and sets him down on the bed gently. Kokichi grabs at the blankets, and peeks up from behind the covers.

It was Maki-chan. Maki-chan, who'd always let him hug her to her own discontentment, Ma-chan, who'd begrudgingly taught him basic music theory- which his parents, seeing an oppurtunity, had him be taught about such through books- ma-chan, who'd let him into her own pretty world, with those faerie lights and all the paints she'd kept in her own room back then.

Ma-chan, who'd grown up beyond recognition. A little trickle of fear spilled out from the emotion-restraining dam of his and spilled those intrusive thoughts in his head. What if everyone he knew grew up too? What happened to his parents? To that nurse who'd taken such good care of him and cleaned up his paper mess? Were they okay?  Were they busy? Would he see them again? 

He feels himself getting shuffled around by Ma-chan. She looks awkward, sheepish even, even as she looks from him to somewhere far beyond him.

She set a little two-toned stuffed bear in his bed, fished out a small, beginner's book from a box in the corner of the room and opens the book, the familiar little  _crackle_ of a new book. He focuses more on her soft voice, though, and sets to work on condemning those feelings of his. His eyes droop lower, and lower, and he can feel the emulsive embrace of the nice and cold pillow in which his head rested.

"And so, the bunny and the cat..."

He falls asleep to the sound of that lowered voice, calming him like it always did, back in the orphanage. 

He doesn't feel the soft pat on his head, doesn't hear the click of the lights turning off, nor the door closing gently behind him and the screams of teenagers beyond the thick doors.

Kokichi doesn't wake up until a long while later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki opens the door*
> 
> Everyone: 
> 
> Maki:
> 
> Kaito: ..in our defense, we thought you were going to kill him.
> 
> Maki: ..do you want to die?
> 
> Kaito: *slowly walks out*


	6. So Very Em-bear-ras-sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: You have to study-
> 
> Me: Shush. I'm busy procrastinating.
> 
> Also Me: ..where do you get betas..? *sweating*
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHA I GOT FANART AND ITS BEUTIFUL CHECK IT OUT  
> http://imgur.com/pvaArJZ

Ouma can't find anything to wear. 

His original white clothes were dirty from the pancakes he was eating during breakfast, and he's in Maki-chan's room, which only has her girl clothes. 

He briefly wonders if he could ask Maki-chan if she has anything that'll fit him, but he didn't want to be a bother. He hated being a bother.

_-Whispers permeated the air as passerbys looked at him with something that seemed akin to pity, or disgust, and he burrowed his face deeper into his ratty, old blanket, the thin material acting as a barrier against the rest of the world-_

Hitting himself on the head, he (forced) a grin on his face. 

"Thinking about that won't help! Maybe I could ask Saihara-chan or Amami-chan or even Gonta-chan!" Slowly opening Maki's door, Kokichi peeked outside cautiously. 

Nothing. He gulps down his fear, and as quietly as he can, he opens the door, swinging ajar soundlessly. Creeping around felt..

He sees his room. Well, at least he thinks it's his room, 'cause the picture on the top of the door looked kinda like him, he even had those purple highlights that he had gotten from the Ramen Incident back at the orphanage. From that day, he wasn't able to scrub the purple out, which only made his messy hair messier. (On a completely ~~un~~ related note, the kids there were very...creative.) The thought of getting out of the open and into the safety of a room spurred him into action, and he quickly folded Maki-chan's blanket that he carried with him on the way to the door (instinctively, he realizes), places it gingerly on the bed, and makes a run for it. He's elated to find that the room is open (for whatever reason), and closes the door as soon as he enters. 

He opens the closet and sees multiple sets of the _exact_ same clothes, all white, ragged, (but with no checkered scarf, he notices, other than around his neck). He decides to quote, "Screw it", like that-

wait.

...They're all _way_ too big for him. His shirt sagged down to his legs like a pitiful, poorly designed dress, and he doesn't even _want_ to talk about his pants. (by the way, he only fit into his pants up until the knee point.) 

..was he..going to have to walk in... just a.. shirt..?

How..em-bar-ras-sing.

Yes. Very much em-ber-ras-sing.

In fact, he was as em-bar-ras-sed as could be. (Kokichi really liked this word, by the way)

So, when Kokichi arrived at dinner, in his scarf, shirt, and underwear (of course he would keep his underwear on, you weirdos), his shirt trailed behind him, and he kept tripping over the front of it. 

And so, after a very _looong_ walk later (he'd tripped about 53 times, he'd counted) he tripped his way into the dining hall. The others in the dining hall stared at him, and he stared back. 

From his place on the floor.

where he was resting (like a penguin).

This, he'd offhandedly thought, is verrry em-ber-ras-sing.

 

*

 

 

Everyone stared at Kokichi for a while, who looked like he was quietly having a silent breakdown. At least almost everyone kept their giggles in at how absolutely  _cute_ Kokichi was being, even while he wasn't trying.

Kaito however, was absolutely _shameless._

He laughed. It was long, and loud, and resonated around the hall. "Ahahaha! Kid Ouma, you're just too silly!" He picked the child up, and perched him on his shoulders. Kokichi yelped, and lightly hit Kaito's shoulders in a hopeless attempt to put him down.  Tsumugi stared, and the thought of having Ouma cosplay was first in her mind, damn being the mastermind for a little while longer. 

She was desperate to practice her cosplaying skills, and Kokichi, even as a child, had the perfect body type for it. And what was the fun of making characters she couldn't play dress up with, really?

Killing could wait. Kokichi Ouma in at least one dress was Tsumugi Shirogane's first priority.

(As Kokichi was spinning around on top Kaito's shoulders, he felt a shiver go up his spine.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter to keep everyone satisfied!
> 
> Kirumi: ..I believe Ouma-san is becoming green.
> 
> Kaito: Huh?! What?!
> 
> Kokichi: I--i think im gonna die gghhhh
> 
> Kaito: Ah! Harumaki's gonna kill me! Live, damnit!
> 
> Kirumi: *leaves the room*


	7. One Hell of a Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi tries (re: fails) to nab Ouma, but is blocked by various obstacles (ranging from overprotective maids to overprotective bees.)

Kirumi enters the room just as Ouma is set down to have some dinner (the poor boy didn't eat at all today other than sweets, and children had to have a healthy diet.)

(..and no, she didn't look that up in the library because she was worried. Insinuating such events occurred would lead to one's demise.) She serves the child food like soup and rice, and as a dessert, mochi, ice cream, and things his older self seemed to like, sat down with Ouma-chan and alternated between watching him and the others. Shirogane-san was..drooling, seemingly lost in thought, Momota-san had run off for his daily (or should she say nightly?) time for training with Saihara-san and Harukawa-san. Rantaro and Kaede were sitting down, not far away, immersed in talking about the different ways of painting nails. 

And Ouma was carefully nibbling on the ice, wincing at the cold.

She thinks about what to make for breakfast tomorrow as she watches Ouma-chan finish his bowl of soup, and move on to the desserts, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. ~~Had he? She's still a little worried~~

..

Ouma-san eats some grape-flavored ice cream, and gets brain freeze. ..Maybe next time, she'll give him hot chocolate, and maybe a blanket- he doesn't look very comfortable in just a shirt. When he looks just about full, he bows to her and thanks her for the meal. She can't help the little squeeze in her heart- she always had a slight weakness for cute things-Kirumi bows in return, and is getting ready to take the empty bowls like she always did, until Ouma-san takes the bowls first and moves them into the sink, where he washes them-with clumsiness, admittedly, and Kirumi is prompted to show him a few methods-, and volunteers to take the uneaten plates to the refrigerator. He insists, and Kirumi can't help but comply to his request, and despite his protests, helped him carry the heavier things to the refrigerator. ("I can do it!," Ouma smiles proudly as he puffs his chest out adorably)

"Are you sure?" She asks.

He huffs and insists so, even going so far as to demonstrate how  _good_ he was at washing those dishes.

"You seeeeeeeee?"

"Alright. But I'll handle the knives."  
  
"..awwww.."

As thanks, Kirumi lets him give her a hug, taking further notes on the way he reacted when she hugged him back-  _slightly jerking back in surprise, slowly relaxing and tightening his hold_  - and she escorts Ouma to her room; he needs some more clothes, after all, and she doesn't want someone to take advantage of his current state and murder him, all because she couldn't protect him.

...maybe she should ask Shirogane-san for help in designing his clothes.

..on second thought, she was sure Shirogane would probably try to make all his clothes dresses. ~~_Even though that would be kind of cute-_~~ _no this was not about her-_ She beat the inner teenager back with a custom-made broom.

 ~~~~Kirumi would be sure to see Kokichi's designs made by her before the cosplayer made them.

 

*

 

It's morning and Gonta wakes up to the sound of the insects he keeps in his room. 

"Good morning, bugs! Here's food from Gonta!" He places freshly picked flowers in the bug box and watches fondly as his bees (he named them after some of his friends) Kokichi, Himiko, and Kaede crowd around the flowers. 

Gonta closes the box and stands up happily. He checks the time. "Oh! It's breakfast! Time to go!" Gonta exits the room, and notices Kokichi exit Kirumi's room, the boy in the same white shirt as yesterday, with pants made out of towels (Kirumi-san was such a great maid!)

He walks over to Ouma-kun, and decides to accompany him to breakfast, because gentlemen, he read, did that. He shows Ouma-kun his bees, and is delighted to see that Ouma-kun doesn't seem disgusted, and with that thought in mind, he opens the box so his bees to acquaint themselves with Ouma-kun. Unlike the others, the boy's eyes light up, and though he does accidentally flinch away as the insects land on his skin, he doesn't run away screaming, so Gonta counted that as a good thing.

They love the boy straight away.

...maybe because he smells sweet, like honey?

The bees buzz around Ouma all throughout breakfast, and were _way too overprotective_ over the oblivious kid.

Tsumugi shys away from the bees, but still wasn't very deterred.

Ouma lightly, hesitantly tries to pet the bees, but they dart away from his reach, and when they gently tap his cheek, and he can _feel_ the fuzz. It felt nice, and he leans his head towards the fuzz. Himiko (the one with thin, multiple stripes), rests on the table while Kokichi (the bee) buzzes around Kokichi's (the human) waffles, drowned with syrup.

He doesn't realize almost everyone except Gonta stare at the bees with slight fear. Gonta is starry-eyed as the bees buzz around him too, with an air of friendliness to their caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is ridiculous but I like bees
> 
> Kokichi: *accompanied by bees all day*
> 
> Kokichi: Hello, Kokichi, Himiko, Kaede! *smiling at the bees*
> 
> Kaede: Hmm, Ouma-kun? Did you say anything?
> 
> Himiko: Nyehh...How'd you know we were here?
> 
> Kokichi: ..Oh, hello Himiko, Kaede!
> 
> (The bee named Kokichi felt left out, and sought comfort in Gonta.)


	8. Disapproving Mom Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this while listening to the Scrum Debate OST.
> 
> 10/10 no regrets love it

..His pants are itchy. 

It was the first thing Ouma could think of, but he didn't complain. He was grateful for Kirumi-chan for pants, anyways. It was nice. This way, he wouldn't have to deal with the affronted looks of Chaba-chan, walking around in just his shirt (she immediately covered Yumeno-chan's eyes and yelled at him to go away). And plus, also thanks to Kirumi-chan (she had such a nice name), with the help of bobby pins, she managed to make his shirt shorter! (He has asked if she was magic- she just smiled.)

So, in thanks, he volunteered to help make breakfast with Kirumi-chan when he realized no one else helped her in making food for the others. She had insisted he sit down while she was working the stove, but he was stubborn and therefore climbed the shelves in the seemingly overstuffed refrigerator to grab hard-to-reach items. She asked for reasonably light things, and he did have experience with climbing (one of the many perks of 'street smarts'), so they were a great team. 

Even so, Kirumi-chan didn't allow him near the stove, knives, or anything remotely dangerous (like forks. he used spoons to eat pancakes. _Spoons_. He knew his skin was kinda delicate, but not _that_ delicate. ~~maybe)~~ The only electronic she allowed him to be around was the dishwasher, the sink, and the microwave. Everytime he tried to sneak over to the stove to help her with cooking, she would turn around and give him that _look._  

Oh, that _look_ was horrible.

The disapproving mom look (Kokichi used to see it many times on Maki's face, back in the orphanage. Every time, without fail, she would faintly smile in what he hoped was fondness, and mess up his hair even more.) was Kirumi-chan's most horrible punishment on Kokichi. Even through the time outs, he would vivdly remember her 'disapproving mom 'face.

it was absolutely terrifying. 

..Once Kirumi-chan was finished with breakfast, she let him take the cold drinks and light food to the table, but never soups or hot drinks. He tried to reach for more plates for everyone, and usually successfully managed to do so, rushing away to take the plates to the hall so Kirumi-chan had a lighter load. When he wasn't busy, he liked to seek out Kirumi-chan and help her with small things, rambling to her about everything and nothing, keeping her company. 

 

So today, when Gonta-chan carried him away to the forest (apparently he found a new type of bug), he looks back at Kirumi-chan's motherly smile, and waves to her before being enveloped in the calm canopy of the trees.

*

 

"I believe Ouma-chan should have a schedule."

"Ouma- _chan_? Tojo-san, are you getting soft?"

"..I can neither confirm nor deny your allegations."

"Holy _shit_! Kirucum is getting action?"

"This is a kid, Iruma-san.."

"I don't think you can stop her, Amami-kun.."

"Huh?! Bakamatsu and Gaymami are getting it on?!"

"...ahaha..you're probably right, Akamatsu-chan..."

"Anyway, what is this you're saying about Ouma-kun's schedule?"

"Yes, right. This is a killing game, correct?"

Everyone made nods of confirmation.

"So, if a person kills someone, I'd much rather it not be Ouma-chan. If one to two people accompany Ouma-chan, then that lowers the risk of him being killed, correct?"

"Well, yes.. Why are you saying this, Tojo-san?"

"Monokuma said the motive will end if we, 'break down his barriers as a liar', and if we do, we will find.."

".. **I got it**. You want to know.. why Ouma-kun acts the way he does, right?"

"Precisely, Akamatsu-san. If we do, perhaps he'll trust us enough to allow us access to his findings about..everything."

Rantaro nodded thoughtfully. "And if we are able to determine the Mastermind, we could all leave alive, right?"

Miu grinned. "So, why'd you call us here, huh? If it wasn't for a foursome..."

"Ah, right. Amami-san, you were called here because I imagine you know something about this..killing game. Iruma-san was called over to make a..monitor for Ouma-san, and Akamatsu-san can spread the word about Ouma-san's schedule idea. We can discuss it more later. Ouma-chan should be returning with Gokuhara-san."

And just as Kirumi leaves, she thinks she can see something flashing in the light. But then it's gone, and she sees Gonta and Kokichi arriving holding a chunk of wood with one of the Monokubs attached, she forgets about what she _might've_ seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonta and Kokichi stared at a tied up, half green bear.
> 
> Gonta: Gonta trapped it with honey! Want to help Gonta carry tree back to lab?
> 
> Kokichi:
> 
> Gonta:
> 
> Kokichi: ..hehe, okay!
> 
> MONODAM: ...


	9. Is Everything Supposed to be Pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things no one should ever remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always a reason for everything

After helping Gonta set down the tree piece (translation: watching and offering to help while Gonta lifts the wood with one hand), Kokichi was pulled aside by Kirumi-chan, and she held his hand, walking slow so he wouldn't have to run (her grown-up legs were too fast for him), and he asked her questions ranging from Where are we going? to Do you think we can ask Yumeno-san to use her magic to help us do the dishes? Kirumi-chan was a funny person to talk to; she either replied in blunt sentences to shooting questions back, making Kokichi feel like all their conversations were nonstop debates. ~~how did he know what debates were?~~

Kirumi-chan stops in front of what looks like a really weird place to have a building; then she opens the door and _wow_ , everything's really pink and purple and pretty liquids and- is that a chainsaw?-and Kokichi's in absolute awe-

-then he notices the surgical table, smack dab in the middle.

_-again and again, those white walls were what he saw way too often-_

 He looks away sharply.

He doesn't realize he's trembling (slightly, slightly, suppress your emotions) until Kirumi-chan looks down at him, festering concern written in her face as she -gently, ever so slightly- squeezes his hand, and he squeezes back, hoping to convey that he's alright, it's okay. Kirumi-chan walks over to Irum-aaa-chan, and they speak nonsense as he fishes out the monokuma dolls he usually kept in his scarf (his scarf was big, and his monokumas liked to peek out of his scarf, and their wings tickled his face (or neck) if he moved his head too much, and thanks to that, he sometimes gave out little random giggles while he was being attacked by the wings themselves.

While Kirumi-chan and Irrumma-chan talked, Kokichi rolled around on the floor, jumped on the pink couches, hopping over wires, and for good measure, he rolled on the floor again. Finally, Kokichi lay on his back, playing with this two monokuma dolls as the other two finished their talk. He looked up, and Kirumi-chan beckoned him over. He walked up to her and hid behind her, 'cause Irumaa-chan was looking at him with an expectant expression.

"Hey, shota! Your big sis is- hey, why are you moving away from me? Are you too astounded by my beauty?" Kirumi-chan smoothly jumped in. 

"Iruma-san, your invention?"

"Eh? What the fu- oh right, that. here." And with that, Irruma-chan handed over a small, plushie Panta bottle. 

It looked yummy.

"It took this golden girl's brain and Shiro-shit for this beautiful invention to come right out! Ahahahaha! Introducing.. the **Erect** ro-Plush-!" Kirumi-chan interrupted once more, sending Irruma-chan one of her disapproving mom looks (he really felt sorry for her) before stating, "Iruma-san, once more, there are _children_ here. Please keep your attitude to a minimum, and we are **not** using that name." Irruma-chan melted into a sad, pink puddle as she mumbled, "I-i-i w-wasn't going to a-actually c-call it that.." Kirumi nodded, looking unconvinced.

She took the plush Panta out of Iruma-chan's hands and passed it down to Kokichi, who stared at it with similar reverence as to when he got the monokuma dolls from Saihara-chan. He smiled happily and hugged the Panta to his chest, and felt it warm up in his touch. Shyly, he approached Iruma-chan. 

"...T-thank you, Iruma-chan!" Stuttering only slightly, and gaining confidence as he spoke, he gave Iruma-chan a big hug, (but he could only reach up to slightly above her knees, so it was more of a knee-hug than anything) and Iruma-chan looked like she was smiling (good, he'd thought). She picked him up, and he yelped in surprise as she flew him (why did people keep doing that?) across the lab, and when she set him down, he felt more dizzy than anything, holding on his Panta like it was his lifeline, and she looked at him, happy. 

"Now I see why they keep you around, squirt! Ahahahaha!" Kirumi, on standby, promptly picked him up, set him on her back (he really weighed next to nothing), tells Iruma-chan to 'be sure to attend lunch', and they are off. Kirumi-chan asks him what he wants to do, but with monokuma dolls in his scarf, and the plushie Panta he held in his hands, he felt sleepy. (well, he did stay up until 11 adventuring his room [his very crowded, big room]), so he did feel pretty tuckered out by now.

With that lingering thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep on the warm body heat of Kirumi-chan.

*

Kirumi could hear the slower breaths Kokichi-chan was taking, and deduced the the boy would be asleep. With that, she continued her pace, steady all the way over to the dining hall. She had passed by Harukawa-san, and gestured her to grab a blanket from a room, pointing to the sleeping child on her back. She immediately understood, and she walked off, calm as ever.

She reached the dining hall, and notices that thanks to Akamatsu-san, nearly all of the Ultimates had arrived (with the exception of Harukawa-san, who was off to 'borrow' a blanket, and Iruma-san, who was slower that Kirumi, even while Kirumi was holding a child.) Kirumi handed the sleeping child down to the nearest ultimate (Saihara-san, who looked slightly surprised, but accepted the child anyway- until Kokichi-chan was taken away from the next person that wanted to hold him- it was an interesting sight.

Somehow, Kokichi-chan was asleep through it all. 

As soon as Harukawa-san walked by, blanket in hand, she picked up Kokichi-chan, and swaddled him until only a part of his face showed.

Kirumi stood in front of everybody, poised and graceful as they watched her through curious eyes. (Akamatsu-san fidgeted, and Amami-san smiled)

She faced the crowd, and promptly said, "We need to discuss something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruma: *arrives*
> 
> Kirumi: -cuss something.
> 
> Iruma: Cuss?! I got all the words you need, right here! Gyahahaha!
> 
> Kirumi: ..Iruma-san-
> 
> Iruma: A*s, Bit-
> 
> Kirumi: *disapproving mom look*
> 
> Iruma: *sits down*


	10. Atua's Most Devoted Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie is smarter than she seems.  
> 

Tenko was stuck with holding the degenerate-in-training, and even though she knew that he was a male, through and through, she couldn't stop herself from staring at his childish features. She cautiously poked her finger on his cheek, to which the boy twitched and shuffled in the blanket until he was clutching onto the grape soda squishy thing. She couldn't help but smile, as that was the same way Himiko reacted whenever Tenko tried waking her up after flipping her one-too-many times during training. His skin was soft, she offhandedly thought, even if he is a degenerate.

(She squished the thought almost immediately as it formed.)

 A faint waft of lavender drifted about her twitching nose.

*

Kokichi felt a poke on his cheek. He shifted, hoping to drift back into dreamland, the scent of Panta-chan hanging around him.

There were no more pokes.

*

Tenko smiled gently,unnoticeably, almost forgetting to listen to the conversation to pay full attention to planning where to poke next, until she looked up and realized Himiko (who was, surprise, next to her) gesturing for her to listen. She blushed (partly from embarrassment, partly from Himiko paying attention to her), and looked up to Tojo-san. 

"I will take questions soon. I will say, however, that Iruma-san, Akamatsu-san, and Amami-san agreed to collaborate with me." Akamatsu-san? She was their impromptu leader, so getting her to collaborate would have everyone else quick to fall in line after her. "This is, as you should expect, about Ouma-ch-san." It had been a week since the child leader appeared in their lives, and no one besides Harukawa, Saihara, Gonta, and Tojo-san spent much time with him, so everyone was at least a little curious about him. 

While Tenko was unconsciously patting the boy, she could feel slight ridges (?) on a few parts on his neck. (but no child should have scars like that, so was it her imagination?)

"The four of us have been discussing the idea of a 'general schedule.' " Tojo-san was like a teacher tutoring her students in a particularly hard subject, so when Saihara awkwardly halfway raised his hand, only a select few stifled their giggles.  Even so, Saihara-san asked, "What exactly would this entail?", with a blush on his cheeks that didn't go away until everyone shifted their attention away from him, focusing back on Tojo-san. 

She smiled lightly. "Every day, we decide on one person to look after Ouma-san."

**"Atua speaks through me!"**

Everyone gave a start as soon as the most unlikely ultimate spoke up. She smiled, as if happy because of all the attention. Kaito looked to her, confused. "Yonaga? What's up?" Angie smiled pleasantly. "Well~ why now?"

Hesitantly looking over, Tsumugi asked, "What do you mean, Yonaga-san?"

Angie _nyahaha'd_ and pointed at everyone accusingly, almost playfully. "Why do you care about Ouma-san now?" 

Gonta stood up, towering form easily overtaking Angie. "What does Angie mean? Of course all care about Ouma!"

K1-B0 shuffled nervously. 

Kaede cast her eyes to the floor, studying the pattern as if to erase the upcoming words Angie was sure to speak.

Leaning forward on her chair, Angie asked, smiling pleasantly, "Oh~? But none of you cared about Ouma-san when he was older. Why start caring now, of all times~?" Everyone winced slightly, knowing all too well that the words Angie spoke were true. Kaito scratched his head. "I mean," he started. "He was a little shit when we first met him. Now, well.. he's just a kid." He trailed off, unsure on how to phrase things without making everyone look bad. Angie nodded thoughtfully, and said, "So you only care now because he's a child~? Didn't Maki try to choke him a few times~? Did you all stop her?" Her whimsical voice faltered near the end, but she kept smiling, appearing unconcerned, as if she wasn't tearing them apart bit by bit with her words. Her oceanic eyes appeared to glow for a few moments before she leaned back, closing her eyes, and opening them after a few moments. 

"Of course, Atua has spoken once more!" Hands raised to the sky, she grinned and spoke. "The divine winds will surely lead us to the conclusion!"

The ultimates looked anywhere but the boy currently nestled in Tenko's trembling arms.

Kirumi had faltered, eyes on the ground. She herself knew she only assisted Ouma-chan due to her insistence to serve everyone, and she, like everyone else, (except perhaps Gonta or Saihara) wouldn't spend time with him willingly, even if he asked.

Still, her idea had to be heard, and she considered this a small apology to Ouma-chan. 

"Ouma-san will choose who to accompany through the day. ...Care to elaborate, Akamatsu-san?"

Kaede snapped out of her trance, and looked at Kirumi, considering her question.

T??S??????

TR?S??????

TR?S??R???

TR?S???RHY

TR?S???RTHY

TRUS??ORTHY

TRUSTWORTHY

 **"..I got it.** We'll know whose **trustworthy** or not. Is that what you were alluding to, Tojo-san?" Kirumi nodded.

"Precisely, Akamatsu-san."

Kaito looked confused. "Wait, how does that relate to what we're talking about?"

"No way," Miu laughed. "He can't be _that_ stupid!"

"Hey! This is an honest question!" Kaito yelped.

Himiko played with the rim of her hat, adding, "No, he might actually _be_ that stupid."

”Damned idiot.” Maki muttered, playing with her hair.

”Atua-damned idiot~!” Angie trilled, a moment later.

"Stop!", Kaito whined. "You're hurting my feelings!"

Kirumi smoothly cut in, saying "Think of Ouma-chan as a sort of.. detector. A kind of 'trust' detector, so to speak. He can indicate who everyone can trust or not. He, as everyone should know, is highly suspicious of everyone, and he can likely detect lies amongst others, just as his older counterpart can. Besides, he can learn to become familiar with the rest of us."

Korekiyo turned to Kirumi, ominous as ever. "Kuku..and what if he decides wrong..?" Kirumi gazed at him, indifferent as ever. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now won't we?"

 

*

 

Tenko pressed the blanket to Kokichi's ears through it all, not wanting to disturb his sleep. She tried to erase Angie's earlier words out of her mind, reminding herself, it wasn't your fault he barely interacts with you-

Even so, she couldn't stop the slight tremble in her arms as she held the unconscious leader closer to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Added Scene-  
> Other than the grape aroma of Panta-chan, Kokichi could smell a hint of flowers, and snuggled the source of the scent sleepily, moving his face to better smell the nice fragrance.  
> *  
> Tenko paused, and looked down when she felt a gentle nudge. She watched as Ouma-chan buried his face into her neck, and when his nose touched her bell, he sleepily giggled.  
> It made her feel a little better.


	11. Like Flowers and Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this whole frikken thing in one night on my mother’s phone.  
> and i havent updated in a week im so proud??  
> *Thanks for all your kudos and comments and support and stuff! Makes me happy ^-^*

When Kokichi woke up, his first thought was, ‘oh no.’

Why did he think that? Wasn’t he  _safe_ with someone? Wasn’t he with everybody in-

_what is this place?_

Shuffling around, but unable to move, he started to panic. And that was when he realized two things that would and could easily become nightmare fuel for any energetic, cautious little boy.

Well, first of all, he was in the arms of a pretty but really really scary lady who he was sure could throw him into a black hole if he so much as looked at her the wrong way.

Second of all, as stated before, he  _couldn’t move._ Try as he might, twisting and turning, trembling and straining to look around without attracting anyone’s attention, was hard and tiring him even more, ‘cause he hadn’t eaten in a while.

(It was fine though, ‘cause he usually ate a quarter or so of food and sneaked some into his crowded, quiet room. The only reason he ate so much [trying trying trying to ignore his stomach as it aches and screamed at him to  _stop, stop, too much_ ]  around Kiri-chan was because she always looked at him with those expectant, caring (?) eyes and he didn’t want to disappoint her.)

Shaking himself from his train of thoughts, his eyes opened, just a little bit so the colorful people wouldn’t notice, and cautiously, slightly, his squinted eyes darted around, trying to determine where he was.

..didn’t he know this place?

what was this place?

shouldn't he remember this place?

what place?

Wasn’t he taken to this place?

didn’t he come to this place?

Why couldn’t he remember?

Remember?

Remember?

Faces, annoyed? Annoyed faces? What faces? Smile? Tears?

Fake.

Fake tears.

_-do robo-_

robo? What’s a robo?

No recollection.

Recollection.

Re-col-lec-tion.

Huh? Huh? Huh?

bear. Black. White. Angry.

angry? Why?

The thoughts slipped from his reach, and Kokichi paused momentarily, trying to grasp, grasp, answer?

Answer.

but it slips through his fingers. Making a desperate attempt to take it, why is it so important? Why?

why?

whywhywhywhywhy-

He didn’t know. He didn’t know, didn’t know didn’t know.

Trying to psychically shake his thoughts out of his mind, Kokichi raised his head, about to start the process, holding his Panta plush in a death grip-

Then he made the fatal mistake of trying to move his head. 

His nose hit the bell on Chabishara-chan’s neck, and he slammed his eyes shut, softly giggling (though he would never admit it) from the little tinkling sound it made. That was enough to shake out his thoughts. However, that was too risky. Without his sight, he focused more on his other senses, and after a few moments, could feel a slight trembling from under him. (Correction: his swaddled up body. He felt the tremor from underneath his swaddled up body.) 

(He cuddled her neck, as if to offer her comfort) 

All things considered, Chabishara-chan smelled really nice. Like flowers and roses and forget-me-nots. She reminded him of a flower meadow, or even the park- and she sometimes reminded him of fires, sometimes, burning away old things and allowing new things to grow and flourish-  (to his hazy mind, this all made sense), and when blackness creeped into the edges of his range of sight, and when sleepiness attacked his brain, and when everyone’s noises faded into the soft buzz of conversations and muttering and everything in between, Kokichi succumbed to the beckoning dark, in the flower meadow’s warm embrace.

He dreams of a smiling group of ten, all in white.

(like angels.)

(If Chaba-chann noticed his sleepy cuddles, she didn’t say...

 anything..)

Black.

* * *

 

Kirumi blocked words out of her mind. It was a useful skill, developed in her line of work, to listen to the masters and carry out the duty (because she was not working for herself, no, she served everyone)

Served everyone.

Everyone.

Not because she was their friend, no.

It was her duty.

Her duty.

No hesitation, no doubt.

No regrets.

(even so, she couldn’t block the truth. If this was the truth, she’d really rather take the endless possibilities of lies.)

Putting up a calm front, but with gloves gripping tightly at the fabric of her dress, the more observant ultimates knew she was just as affected by Angie’s words as the rest of them.

She calmly strolled over to the doors of the dining hall. She looked over her shoulder, almost regretfully, at the child in Chabashira-san’s arms. Unable to bring herself to touch him.

(the guilt wrapped around her neck like a thread of needle-like thorns, tightening, rivulets of crimson-red blood, falling into her tattered gloves)

She doesn’t think she could take care of him today.

(When she walked into the hallway and closed the door, gloves clenching and forcefully relaxing, the girl forever bound to her duty stops, and whispers an apology to the nothingness standing before her.)

* * *

Tenko stands up, one hand holding on to Himiko’s (much to the mage’s dismay and, grudgingly, comfort), other hand in a death grip around the Ouma bundle, she handed Ouma-chan to the little mage (with slight hesitance), who stared at him like he invoked a spell on her and bounded her to his will. While the mage is distracted, she grabs Akamatsu-san to bring everyone together again. They look at each other, and have a silent agreement. Tenko stopped physical contact, while Akamatsu resolved arguments. 

Soon enough, with Tenko's threats of flipping various people and Akamatsu smiling at everyone while she tells them to 'stop or I won't hesitate to slap you' threat, everyone quiets down, and avoids looking at the bundle (except Maki, who comes right up to Himiko and loosens the swaddle so Ouma wouldn't get too hot), various and open expressions on collective faces. Akamatsu-san looks at everyone in turn with some kind of rendition of Tojo-san's disapproving mom look™, and scolds them about how fighting wouldn't help anything.

(Even then, Tenko couldn't help but notice that during the whole thing, Akamatsu-san's eyes avoided Ouma-chan.)

~~hypocrite.~~

 

*

 

One by one, everyone decided to let Shuichi take care of Kokichi for the night. When he asks why, they remind him that he was the first person Ouma talked to when they first found him (other than Maki, but when they asked, Tenko adamantly refused a boy being in a girl's room, no matter how cute or small he could be. "Tenko'll flip all you degenerates _to the moon_!" Kaito was excited about that, however, and that dampened the effect of her threats somewhat.)

Himiko points out that Maki already had Ouma in her room (Miu salivates from her corner of the room) but Tenko was already pushing Shuichi out the door, telling him to 'take care of the small degenerate, and get him to bed!' 

Everyone departs, and promises to meet up again for breakfast.

 

*

 

Shuichi frees Kokichi from his swaddle prison, removes the Monokuma dolls poking out of his scarf, sluggishly, slowly, only to place them down on the desk next to the bed. He reaches to untie Kokichi's scarf, pauses, and instead adjusts the Panta plush held in a death grip in the boy's arms.

He tucks Kokichi into bed, going through the motions, and due to the meeting stretching out so long, before he has a chance to think, he's slumping onto the bed, suffocating in the sheer softness of it, and falls asleep near instantly, still fully clothed. He has pleasant dreams.

He dreams of everyone leaving together, laughing and smiling, heading toward a bright light and uncertain future.

He dreams of his uncle welcoming him back home.

He dreams of people in a flower meadow.

they’re all in white.

(like angels) 

 

 He dreams of nothing.

 

Kokichi shifts in his sleep, one hand squeezing the Panta, the other holding the blankets, only whimpers, ever so slightly.

 

**A little Kokichi made by the lovely mimimori!**

**(I´m sorry i just now realized you could add images to a work ;-;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito: Pshh, as if you'll actually go through with that threat, Akamatsu-
> 
> Kaede: *slaps Kaito*
> 
> *Monocoins pop out*
> 
> Kaito: Hey, what was that for?
> 
> Kaede: It was because
> 
> Maki: You're an idiot.
> 
> Kaede: Exactly!
> 
> Shuichi: *watches as Monocoins hit the floor after multiple slaps* This defies all logic?? 
> 
> Shuichi: H-how do you do that?
> 
> Kaede: This is only for 'protaganists', Saihara-kun. Try again in Chapter 2.
> 
> Shuichi: A-ah, huh? 'Chapter Two?'  
> *  
> I didn't want to put Shuichi on the couch again! What kind of monster do you guys take me for?!


	12. Cypress Blooms in the Minds of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypress; cy·press; Mourning, despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yes hahaha suffer and wait
> 
> also me: *aggressive typing*
> 
> * trying to make chapters a little longer*
> 
> *fails*  
> DAM IT ALL TO ATUA

Pitch black.

Lockers.

Cold.

Lonely. 

Trapped.

Regret.

Sickness- for what? for who? For where? Something, he knows.

_Something._

_Hopefully._

Wasn't there something in this world for him?

_Yes. family._

what family?

D̝̥͔̥̜̺̳̻̺̪̯̠ͬͨ̾̐͢͡I̷̙̜̗̱ͣ̎̆ͮ̈ͨ̏͌ͥ̓̓ͣ͒̌͆ͥͬ̈̕͟͠ͅC̸̳̱̠̻̪̞̞̮̙ͤͯͭ̇ͣͯͫ́̚͟Ȩͯ̓̂ͭ͒̑̇ͩ̾̿͏̰͓͙̲̪̣̙͙̦͕̺͈͓̥ͅ.̷̶ͪ̋̒̂͆ͩ̐͒̈́̍͂҉̟̱̦̺

ḑ̡͎͙̗̦̝ͫ͋ͣͤ͊̑͒ͮ̂͠i̵̥͇͍͚̲͇̺͓ͦ̈̓ͥ̋ͯͦ͗̓̕c͔͔̜̈̔͌eͯ͊̔ͭͤ͟҉̡͉͔̻̞?̳͉̯̪̟̖͋̆͋̓̒̈́͛̚He had never heard that name before, and while one part, deep in his mind, reacted to the name, the rest of him rejected it, _this is wrong it can't be right i've never heard of these people in my life-_

_you know them._

_  
Nevernevernevernobodynobodynobody_

f͎͕̙̈a͙̪̲̤̲̲̗͆̒̌̇m͙̝̥ͮͅi̹̰̩͎̿̂̏̆ly̷̝͎?̵̗̻͈̈̃̿̍̍̍̌  
---  
  
_nonononono i don't nononono please stop this_

_All in white._

f̵̫͉̫̄͡ͅa̷̸̳̗͈ͦ͗͂̌m̢̺͔͉̳͎ͬ͆ͩ́̐͝͠i̶̹̗̞̭̲̣̘̋ͯ͆͛̃͊̊̓ļ̣̦͓̹̯̥̦̇̑̋ͥy̬͕͍̪͖̅̊̆̃̽̓͘?̵̭̦̥͎̩͎̃̔ͮͯ̄̍̌̚͠  
---  
  
_nononononono-_

_Fͤ̉̈͌ͣ̿҉̶̷̨̯̖̪̭̝̪͙͖͚̭͚̺̯͚̝͓̝ͅa̡̽̇͆ͨͬ̌̒ͯͦ̾ͤͤͦͩ̈́̆͝͏̢͕͕̝̫̻̫͇̲̗̼̼̘̥̼̫͉m̦̹̞͕̱̖͓͍̮̰͕̰̏̏ͯ͒̊͑̔͘͝i̵̢̤͙̲͎͒̇̑̐̑ͮͪͧ́ͬ̚͠l̂͛͋̐ͥ͆͏̴͙̞̤͖̜̦͇̤̲͎̱̟͜y̔ͧ̓̏̾ͤ̌ͮ̉̑͊̏ͪͯ̔҉̸̴̵̫̥͚̦̫̼͢.̛̛͇̠̥͉̘̲̼̻̤̙̌ͭ̾̂̈ͮ̎̈̋ͦ͐̑̾̚̚_

_memories._

_stopstopstopSTOP_

_laughs, pranks-_

_it's not real._

_.._

_It never happened, so please stop trying to make me happy._

_.._

_After all,_

dark curls of bitter despair.

entrenching, pulling, tugging

strangling. 

Grasping hands in the dark

hurts

maki-chan//a/asfgsaihara-chanaas//f

Even if a hand reached out to him, he refused to grab it, or be helped up. A surefire way to be hurt, again and again. 

_belief without doubt will always be a lie._

The black surrounded him.

Then,

blood

red red red - or was it pink? - everywhere everywhere _everywhere_

Roses to instruments to water to wood all stained the same color.

Standing alone. Hugs  _something_ close to chest. His heart faltered and sped up. He didn't want to look- but he peeked through the door anyway, as if an invisible force impelled him to. His blood ran cold. He wanted to puke. But he was frozen (and he hated that.) 

Bodies littered the floor. 

Cuts to the neck.

bones- _bones_

hits to the head.

choking.

and,

him.

In a coat that he only slightly remembered, a finger over his lips as if asking him to keep a secret, no shirt, blood staining his arm.

_..Who killed?_

He stumbled back, and ran.

White walls.

Orphanage.

Fake smiles.

Prose.

Maki-chan; _bye bye, see you later_.

empty promises.

* * *

Shuichi moves slightly and rolls over. scrabbling sleepily at the sheets, cold. At first, when he heard muttering, he honestly thought nothing of it. It was probably somewhere around 4 am, and he sure as hell was not excited to wake up. 

When there was someone else grabbing his precious, warm sheets, he would definitely wake up to promptly steal it and showing whoever was taking away his precious warmth who was boss. It took a while to open his eyes. His arms were like lead, but he dragged himself halfway up and while moving his hands to find a better handhold, he landed on a little head of hair.

His first thought was;

wow, soft.

His second thought was:

wait.

Shuichi lifted his hands, and scrambled off the bed. He landed with a soft  _thump,_ and he shot up to search the bed, eyes wide. He fumbled with the sheets for a bit, sleep eating away at the edge of his vision. Soon enough, he found a little body suffocating under the blanket, and he moved the blanket to see better. 

Ouma-kun was curled up, holding his Panta to his chest, hyperventilating, shivering, 

_crying._

Shuichi panicked, and ran through options in his mind.  _Do I pat his head? Tojo-san is going to kill me. Should I hug him? Oh my god, these are my last days alive. Should I move him? Do you want to die even faster?_ If he didn't solve this soon, he was sure no one would hesitate to climb through the vents and murder him. He wiped Ouma-kun's tears away. At times like this, he decided, it was best to stay with the first option. Probably. He hesitantly, gingerly, set his hand on Ouma-kun's head. He raised his hand, and set it down slowly, gently, comforting. He repeated the motions, and sat on the bed, the familiar motions calming him down.

He didn't stop until the shaking stopped.

Shuichi fell asleep only moments after.

*

It was a while before Kokichi woke up. He stayed in the comfort of a warm bed, his eyes refusing to open. He moved his head to the nearest heat source, and buried his face in it. It was nice. The cloth was soft. Maybe he should talk to Shiro-chan and ask her for a blanket made out of this cloth. 

No one said anything, and quiet, calm breathing filled the air. There was a warm hand on top of his head, and he'd admittedly, stopped for a moment, unused to this warmth.  _wasn't everybody supposed to hate him?_   He decided to leave it be, and focus on this big, nice-cloth pillow. It was really similar to Kiru-chan's dress, and he sometimes liked to stand by while Kiru-chan passed him just to feel a nice breeze on his face. Sometimes, he would even make a little game for himself (and sometimes even drag Angie-chan or Yumeno-chan in to play with him), and they would try to rope Ryoma in the game too - usually with the help of Gonta, of course. The pillow shuffled. He peeked his eyes open.

He saw Saihara-chan.

 _Saihara-chan was asleep._  He made a quiet shushing noise to his plush, and creeped off the bed.

Well, he'd _meant_ too. He just overcalculated a little. And he landed with a quiet _thump_ on the floor. The lump on the bed moved, and he froze, then rolled out, like a spy in one of those movies. He crawled and and tiptoed and wormed his way over to the door. Then, he stood up, and slowly opened the door. Once outside, he lifted his fist and giggled.  _Mission accomplished._

(When he was worming his way over to the door, Shuichi chose that exact time to wake up. He'd stared at the wriggling child, and was torn between laughing or just staring.)

* * *

Kokichi hopped on one foot, attempting to make it all the way over to the dining hall. He skipped and spun, and even ran into Angie-chan, who was now with him, talking to him about her god. "Atua is like family~" she singsonged, and he listened attentively as she recounted stories about her god (he almost ran into a building at one point). She took care to move him away from any people though, much to his confusion. 

They arrived at the doors of the dining hall, and Hoshi-chan, Aka-chan, Amami-chan, Yu-chan, Chaba-chan,  Shiro-chan, and Gonta turned to look. Kiru-chan was probably in the kitchen by now, and Maki-chan and Mister Korekiyo (he unnerved Kokichi) were discussing sharp pokey things. Akamatsu-chan smiled, but it was weak and hesitant (but she was never hesitant?)

"H..hello, Ouma-kun." She didn't look him in the eyes. Everyone muttered quiet greetings, and the atmosphere seemed to darken. He looked over at everyone, confused, but Angie-chan lead him over to where Gonta was sitting. Gonta looked at him and smiled. Somehow, someway, that seemed quiet to him. Maybe it was weird? A little coincidence? "Hello, tiny Kokichi!" He smiled back. "Hello, Gonta-chan!" Gonta had a new bug in his bug box, and when Kokichi asked about it, a sudden change overtook Gonta, and he seemed really, really lively all of the sudden as he explained the lifespan, habitat, predators, and prey of a ladybug. (It was fun, even if he didn't understand half these words. 

Soon enough, Gonta had concocted a whole presentation on a ladybug _on paper_ , with full sketches, courtesy of Angie-chan, who produced continuous, ridiculous amounts of paper out of seemingly nowhere. Kokichi watched in fascination, and soaked everything up. 

Eventually, everyone had trickled in, one by one, some yawning, others hyper and ready to start the day. Yu-chan had fallen asleep, hat hiding her face, and Shiro, Aka, and Amami-chan were all engaged in a heated discussion about nail-painting and fashion in general.

 _(What even_ are _you, you normie? A metrosexual?_

_I..just happen to have sisters that love fashion, that's all._

_Amami-kun, teach me how to do a french slant!_

_Haha, okay)_

Kai-chan (Kokichi thought he should call him something special 'cause he was Maki-chan's boyfriend) was talking to Kii-chan (Kii-chan had no last name) about.. something, and.. oh.

Iruma-chan had just ran through the doors, and grabbed Kii-chan. _(A-ah! Iruma-san, what are you- see ya later, bitches!)_   She dragged him off (Kokichi felt kinda bad, listening to the robot's confused shouts and clanking along the walls.)

Kokichi squirmed in his chair, looking for Kiru-chan. He wanted to go to the kitchen like he always did to help Kiru-chan, but he felt guilty not listening to Gonta and Angie's presentation. So he stayed put, tapping the table, moving his legs, waving his head back and forth. Finally, Kiru-chan did come out, but she didn't even spare a glance toward him. He frowned, confused. Gonta noticed, and broke from his excited reverie about ladybugs, and he asked, "What wrong, tiny-Kokichi?"

Angie stayed silent, looking over to him. 

(He didn't notice)

"Kiru-chan just passed by! Wanna come with me, Gonta, Angie-chan?" Kokichi was planning to play with Kiru-chan today. Gonta frowned uncharacteristically, and said, "Can't Ouma talk with Shuichi or Angie instead?"  

Ouma was silent.

Why were they trying to distract his attention? 

Did something happen to Kiru-chan that he didn't know about?

She was just fine yesterday?

Did anybody make her sad?

"..No, I wanna talk to Kiru-chan!" Angie replied to him, this time. "Kiru-chan is probably busy right now, Ouma-kun~"

"So?"

Kokichi hopped off his chair, and looked out the door. No sign of Kiru-chan. "Wait, tiny-Kokichi!" 

"Ouma-kun, where are you going~?"

Kokichi closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kokichi had searched everywhere.

No sign of Kiru-chan. Not in the gym, or the dorms, or the labs; he laid outside, spread eagled and staring at the sky, mind lost somewhere else. 

"Hey, Ouma. How's it going?" 

Kokichi looked over excitedly, only to see Kai-chan. "Oh,.. hi, Kai-chan.." Kai-chan balked at the name. "Kai-cha- nevermind. So, by the way Gonta was running all over this place to look for you, you left without permission, huh? And you're not so excited to see me now, aren't you?"

"..I was hoping you were Kiru-chan."

"Kiru-chan- oh, Tojo. Yeah, I think I saw her somewhere-"

"Really, where?!"

"Want me to take you there?"

"Y-yes, please!"

Kai-chan picked him up, put him on his shoulders. Kai-chan's shoulders were broad, and Kokichi felt like he could see the world from up there. "Wooooahhhh!", he twisted, looking at the world from Kai-chan's perspective. Kai-chan stood there for a while, silent until Kokichi finally stopped shuffling and rested his head in Kai-chan's hair. He watched the world go by, looking down at everyone as they passed.

And he was carried to Kiru-chan, wherever she was.

Whatever Kiru-chan was sad about, he decided to make it his mission to make her happy again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi name decoding:  
> Yu-meno-chan  
> Kai-to-chan  
> Kii-bo-chan  
> Aka-matsu-chan  
> Shiro-gane-chan  
> Chaba-shira-chan  
> Mister Korekiyo (aka, too-terrified-to-put-a-chan-at-the-end-of-his-name-because-he-might-just-literally-rip-out-your-innards-if-you-do)  
> (Okay, i admit, I just really wanted an excuse to use a bunch of dashes ---------(─‿‿─)---------)


	13. Tranquility and Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling inspired ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ
> 
> * AO3 didn't save my effing chapter so now i gotta write it again.

Kirumi stood in the library, picking up books from the floor and fixing messily placed books to give her hands something to do. A few other people passed by, some searching for a book in a fruitless attempt to quench their boredom, others giving her requests for tomorrow’s breakfast, some just relaxing on the floor for a while before leaving. She acted accordingly, giving recommendations for various genres and pointing to where they were located. Her arms were filled with books and old, ashy papers, and she was sure that without her gloves and without her sleeves, there would surely be a plethora of small paper cuts (she slipped up more often than she would've liked). She slipped past shelves and cleared the pathways.

 

After making breakfast for everyone, she spent most of the day avoiding Ouma-chan, from the courtyard to the dorms to even the Pianist's Lab. Wherever he went, she left in opposite direction.

 

She wasn't an idiot. She knew Ouma-chan would be searching for her.

 

She organized books into piles from action to romcom to titles so faded she couldn’t read the name. She moved some by colors, straightened the books on the floor. She climbed the ladder, towered books in neat, orderly stacks.

 

There was certainly no way out of this hole she had dug herself in.

 

She dusted off the globe, and picked up more books. Going through the motions, letting herself get lost in the mindlessness of cleaning.

 

But how was she supposed to make up for leaving him to fend for himself?

 

She reached for another book to pick up.

  
There were none.  

 

The books were all in proper cases, the room, the globe had been thoroughly dusted, the previous piles of fallen books stacked in neat, color-coordinated makeshift pillars. The tops of the bookshelves were filled with books from skinny joke books to thick dictionaries, old, dusty tomes that seemed like they belonged in Shinguji-san's lab were set upright, as if they were in a showcase. Papers were neatly folded into their respective books, and the previous ash-dust residue that seemed all-too-prominent had all gone.

 

And there she stood in the middle of the library, arms stirring at her sides, as if they didn’t quite know what to do now. Hesitantly, she reached for a book, and (though she would never admit it) slumped behind a shelf. Undignified and crude as her posture was, she couldn’t bring herself to fix it. There was no one around, so why should she? She opened the book and allowed herself to relax, even if it was for a little bit.

 

It was quiet in the library. Pleasant feelings of tranquility, happiness trapped her where she stood.

Still, there was a lingering feeling of something, snipping at her mind, refusing to leave, slippery and cold.

Loneliness. Not familiar, but not unknown. It completely offset the peace, lingering but not quite.

Multiply this small feeling by a hundred, she could barely stand it.

 

Multiply it by a thousand, and she could almost feel what Ouma must’ve felt, before the motive, when they all ignored him.

 

(Muted footsteps grew louder, but she dismissed them. Whoever it was must’ve passed by to move to the game room instead.)

 

Unexpectedly, the book seemed handwritten. It was filled with writing, with the occasional doodle. It smelled faintly of grapes.

 

The door opened. A pause, then a hushed whisper, unmistakably childish, unmistakably male.

 

“..are you sure this is the place, Kai-chan?”

 

“A-are you doubting my memory?”

 

“N-no! I’m sorry!”

 

“..shit, I forgot you aren’t the same. sorry.”

 

“..The same?”

 

“...umm..”

 

“Kai-chan?”

 

Kirumi clenched her fists, and rose up, holding the book. “Do you have a request?” Ouma-chan looked over excitedly.  “Kiru-chan! Kiru-chan! Kai-chan, let me down, please!” As soon as he was let down, (Kaito escapes while he still could) he dashes over to her, and clings onto her dress. “Where have you been, Kiru-chan? I looked everywhere for you and Gonta and Angie-chan were trying to stop me so I thought you were sad and then Kai-chan told me where you were but I forgot where the library was and then he offered to take me to you-"

 

His rambling quickly ended as he felt something wet fall on his head.

 

Kirumi had dropped the book she was previously holding to cover her mouth with her face. She lowered her head, and gave out a sob. It was messy, and undignified, everything the maid didn’t want to be. Ouma-chan faltered, and hugged her tighter.

 

It was quiet.

 

She kneeled down, and hugged him back. Her voice trembled. Her gloves grasped at his back, taking in fistfuls of soft fabric. “I’m sorry,” she tried to say, but it came out muffled and barely intelligible. He understood, though.

 

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, and patted her back.

 

Kirumi knew she didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve this comfort, this gentleness; especially not from this sweet, sweet child who didn’t know anything about what anyone had done.

 

But she was _oh-so-tired_ and she felt so _weak_ and she just wanted _forgiveness_. So she gave in.

 

She forgave herself.

  
  


.

 

.

 

_But that was a lie._

 

_Isn’t it?_

 

She pulled herself gently away from Ouma-chan, and gave him a weak, half hearted smile. _If I leave him now,_ she desperately reasoned to herself. _It’ll be just like when he was older._ She took his hand, and they left together.

 

At the corner of the abandoned book, a name, barely noticeable, was etched in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOOT I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL BYE


	14. It Isn't Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! School finished and I got sick on the last day of it.
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I'm so lucky.

A red-eyed girl stood at attention in the altar of judgement. Deft eyes surveyed the view, stray locks of hair floated in the breeze, then dropped.  Sweet, faint scents of pink-white flowers wafted through the early morning breeze, unassuming and natural. The sound of rushing water only heard in the altar assaulted her ears. She shut those meaningless distractions out. Nature concealed sound, and being inattentive for one moment could cost you your life. She observed the intricate illustrations adorning the top of the altar, analytical eyes running through the smallest details. 

 

Nothing. There was nothing.

 

She turned, and left.

 

*

 

Miu finished up her repairs on one of her latest inventions; a little something the older twink wanted her to make for whatever reason. Before, when she first gave it to him, she once looked out of her lab to see him waving the thing everywhere like a lunatic, with the help of Gonta (She’d debated on names like bug freak, big dick, and bug kink, but Kirumom gave her dirty looks every time she tried calling him at least one of those creative names.).

 

She shut herself back into her lab, and refrained from going out for the next few hours, of course.

 

She rested her elbows on one of the many counters or some shit adorning the lab, and watched the liquids from the graduated cylinders to the beakers pop and fizzle slightly. She set herself upright and grinned, pulling her goggles over her face and grabbing a glass of water she stole at breakfast. She rummaged through the lab, only giving what she needed a split-second glance before using a circular saw to cut through the the soft metal.

 

She was left with a small piece, a former shell of what it once was. Gently, almost pityingly, she moved it just above the water. 

  
And it dropped in.

 

At once, what seemed like steam rose up, curling into the air. The seemingly harmless little thing burst on fire, drifting around the water as if to put up a meaningless fight. Miu smiled at it, the chemical reaction she’d created countless times before and never got tired of. 

 

“KOH.” She muttered under her breath. Kokichi Ouma and Harukawa. 

 

Apart, harmless.

 

Together, dangerous as hell.

 

How  _ fucking _ symbolic.

 

*

 

Kaito exited the corridors of the school. He couldn’t take the sappy stuff that was sure to happen. Plus, he didn’t really think he was welcomed to that whole mother-son reunion thing. 

 

He wondered if one of his sidekicks were free. Normally, he’d ask Shuichi if Maki wasn’t free, but when he passed by the AV room, he could hear the sounds of a bug documentary and knew Gonta had already stolen the detective.

 

Poor Shuichi just couldn’t refuse Gonta. Well, who could? Hell, if Gonta politely asked anyone to jump off a cliff, they would probably do it and have no regrets just to see a smile on the giant’s face. He at first debated on whether to join them or not, but then he heard screams of terror (he later found out that Gonta had brought along some bugs to watch with everyone and thanked god he didn’t go) and decided to pass.

 

He strolled slowly on the school’s pathways, reminiscing and hoping to find Harumaki somehow on his way around the school. He hoped she wasn’t guarding her lab again because Ouma had somehow moved an  _ exisal _ right in front of the lab filled with assassin’s tools. (On the first floor, the roof sometimes creaked ominously and that often scared Kaito to death.)

 

That saying, he wondered if Ouma knew that Maki was an assassin. What would Ouma think of Maki anyway, if he knew she had tried to kill him on multiple occasions? 

 

..No, Kaito wouldn’t doubt Harumaki. A hero had to stand up for his sidekicks! 

 

He bumped into Harumaki anyways.

 

*

 

Maki would be lying if she said that she didn’t care for anyone in particular. She cared for her orphanage, which she wasn’t sure whether or not was still running anymore. She cared for the children of her orphanage, no matter how much she would deny liking to take care of a select few. She liked her ‘friends’, Kaito and Saihara. (One more than the other, but she would never admit it.) 

 

She was a human. Fine, a human that’s killed, but a human that killed for the sake of her home orphanage. 

 

She had emotions, as suppressed as they were.

 

She wasn’t a monster.

 

_ She held him up by his throat, small and weak and bruising, as he taunted her with cold cold eyes and an even colder smirk. _

 

_ She saw fear.  _

 

_ She saw questions. _

 

_ They swam in his eyes, those analytical eyes a little too much like hers. _

 

Her face darkened just a little, and her eyes grew just a little colder.

 

She bumped into a facefull of warm cloth.

 

Definitely Kaito. No one had the guts to walk right into her except the little gremlin, and he was out of commission.

 

She moved back quickly, rubbing her nose slightly and looking up in slight annoyance, face a little pink. Kaito seemed to notice her just then, and he smiled at her. 

 

“..Oh, hey Harumaki! I was looking for you!”  She sighed (in annoyance, not fondness, no) and replied, “I don’t doubt it.” She walked off, and Kaito caught up to her.

 

“So do you wanna talk?”

 

“..Aren’t we talking right now..?”

 

“W-well, yeah, but like do you wanna talk about stuff?”

 

“..We are talking about stuff. This stuff.”

 

“I know that!-”

 

“..You idiot.”

 

“H-hey! Come on, Harumaki, I know you wanna talk~”

 

“..never do that again and I will comply.”

 

“Yes! So..what do we talk about?”

 

“...idiot..”

 

“Stop that!”

 

She smiled. He laughed, and they walked together in momentary silence.

 

“Hey, Momota.”

 

“Yeah?”   
  


“..I think I’ll take you up on that offer to talk.” She played with her hair nervously.

 

“Okay.” He lead her to the picnic tables out in the open. Her fingers stroked her hair, fast and sleek. She had never liked the open much. Less cover, which made her easier to see. Every assassin instinct screamed at her to move back into the shadows. But she ignored them anyways, which seemed to get easier and easier every time she was with Kaito.

 

He sat just across her, and reminded her of a slightly excited puppy.

 

It was a little bit adorable.

 

She looked down at her feet. She never admitted to anything easily, so it was hard to do it now, voluntarily. 

  
Kaito looked at her as if she were the world. 

 

She shuffled a little bit more, trying to avoid digging deeper into her little hole she made for herself. He seemed to notice, and he draped his warm, galaxy-patterned coat over her. She looked up, held on to the sides of his coat (which was actually softer than it looked, wow) and relaxed for the first time in a while.

 

“It’s about the little shit, isn’t it?” He paused, and realised what he’d just said. 

 

“I mean Ouma. Ouma. Yeah, Ouma.” The corners of her mouth inched up, and she asked, “How’d you know?” He leaned back, and nearly fell over.

 

“C-cause everything is about Ouma these days. Kind hard not to talk about him, the small and..bite-sized gremlin.” He moved his arm to the back of his head, nonchalantly nodding. “I mean, he’s so covered in lies, it was going to bite him back in the ass eventually. So what about him?”

 

She hesitated. “You know how.. He knows me? Does he know I’m an assassin?”   
  


He paused. “..Well, no, I don’t think so. Why would he, anyways?”

 

She looked over to him. “I was thinking.. If i managed to get close to him now, while he isn’t himself, would he answer me truthfully? But then, I realize that he already knows me, and seems to adore me, even though I  _ can’t remember  _ him. But if i try asking him anything, somehow he either gets called out or dragged away..”

“Well, if you  _ can’t remember  _ him, what do you want to know from him?”

 

For a moment, she didn’t want to say anything. She had to keep her plans close to her chest, and spilling them out to one of the act first, think later supporters would not be good, especially for her. But then she remembers how annoying he’d get if she didn’t say anything at all, and she assigns herself to her fate. 

 

“I wanted to know his  _ motive _ . His motive for this school, his motive for his actions.”

 

“And what do you think his _ motive  _ is?”

 

“I..don’t know. I don’t think it’s anything particularly terrifying right now, anyway. I still need to look in his  _ room _ .”

  
“His  _ room _ ? Why? It’s probably messy as hell in there.”

  
“..I have my reasons. Just look, I haven’t been nice to him because he was in the orphanage; not just that! Is..is that  **wrong** ?”

  
She clenched the coat around her tighter, and ended in a whisper.

 

“..Nah.”

 

He placed his hand on the top of her head. It was a weird gesture, and not normal, but she let it stay. 

  
“It isn’t  **wrong,** Harumaki. It’s just human nature! We all have some kind of ulterior motive, usually.” His sentence ended in a slight bitter tone that disappeared near-instantly. She must have misheard.

 

“You’re fine, sidekick.”

 

She lowered her head, and her face grew ever warmer. 

  
(When she thought he couldn’t see, she took his coat and buried her face in it. 

 

He totally noticed, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In the end, Maki happily stole Kaito's jacket. He didn't mind, but was still shivering all the way to the dorms, somehow.)


	15. Do Robots have Rocket Boots?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo escapes hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well darn I had their interaction planned and everything and then my brain decided to screw all that careful planning and make this instead
> 
> listening to this its great how many songs go with NDR3 op lmao: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoKOoYXF7Sg
> 
> *Btw, this interaction was also requested, so you can request things too, you know :D

Kiibo really didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to go watch some movies in the AV room with Gonta. When he'd been asked, he'd expected some nice, family-friendly, PG entertainment with close friends. Of course, he was wrong.  

 

He was always wrong when it came to guessing what was about to happen. To be fair, everyone else kind of didn’t expect it.

 

Saihara-kun, Akamatsu-chan, Amami-kun, Hoshi-kun,  and Shirogane-san accompanied him and Gonta to the AV room as well, and Gonta was happily hiding something. When they asked him about it, he exclaimed, “Surprise for friends!” to which everyone cautiously accepted, hoping to god that the surprise wasn’t bugs.

 

..They were bugs. Of course. What was anyone expecting from the Ultimate Entomologist? 

 

Gonta stood proudly as everyone scrambled around, scrabbling for safe places to hide from Gonta and Ouma-kun’s favorite bees; Kaede, Himiko and Kokichi, all of which seemed to be out for blood. Kiibo reached for the handles of the AV room blindly, unable to be stung by the bees but still harboring the natural human ‘instinct’ to swat them away, and he grasped the door, opened it, and closed it in one fell swoop.

 

He sighed in relief, away from the screams of his friends. Slight guilt gnawed at him, but he couldn’t risk going back into that hell. Maybe he should get someone to lure the bees away, and save everybody? Who could do that, besides Gonta?

 

Oh, wait, that was a stupid question, wasn’t it? The only other person who liked those bees had to be Ouma-kun, right? If not, maybe Tojo-san would chase away the bugs with a broom?

  
...No, that was stupid, too. Gonta would hunt them down. Most definitely. 

 

Kiibo stood just outside the AV room for a few more minutes, stuck in his thoughts. An surprised shout echoed from the room, and he realized Gonta must’ve found out that he was gone by now. He dashed from the AV room, only to trip over something really short. 

 

His first thought was ‘Oh no. Was that Ryoma?’

 

His second thought was, ‘OH NO, DID I MURDER RYOMA?!’ 

 

Kiibo, as befitting of a robot, was rather heavy, to say the least. His metal was relatively light, but it had to be durable enough to protect the inner programmings and correlation of his AI and memory banks, therefore the ‘padding’ on the inside that made a multitude of parts slightly stick out, such as the mechanism that substituted as a spine, or the self-destruct button that only he and a certain amount of others could press. (He believed the other buttons were just for show, but was afraid of pressing them, for logical reasons.)

 

“Ooww…” a little childish whimper sounded from underneath him. Like an idiot, he didn’t immediately move off. Did this make him more human, or just slow? 

 

Of course, he practically jumped up, apologizing all the while. He offered his hand to the fallen person, and realised way too late that the person’s hand was unmistakably childish, and because Hoshi-kun was still likely stuck in the AV room, it had to be one other person.

 

His heart sank miserably when he realized it was Ouma-kun. Not because he didn’t like him, no, but because if Tojo-san ever caught wind of this,  _ she _ would be out for blood. Or.. maybe metal, because he technically didn’t bleed blood..

 

..

 

But still, the sentiment would be there. And that in itself would be terrifying. Could robots even be killed..?

 

Tojo-san was terrifying when it came to Ouma-kun. Before he could completely sink into panic, a little, slightly trembling hand reached to touch his arm hesitantly. Why was he trembling? Was this a human antic? Or was it unique to Ouma-kun as a child? He really didn’t know.

 

“U-umm. Ouma-kun?”

 

His voice come out soft, a little stiff as the boy tapped and patted at the machinery that decorated his arms. It actually felt slightly comforting, like when his creator would pat his head or let him watch the creation of apparatuses that enabled him to move more humanly. Even so, the boy immediately retracted his hands, sputtering out apologies like he had a few moments before. 

 

“A-ah, I’m sorry i saw you running towards me and i thought you wanted to talk to me but just saying your machinery is actually really cool and- wow, is this  _ glowing _ ?- and well I’ve never seen a robo-human before and that is a really tall piece of hair sticking  up there and i have so many questions-”

 

Ouma-kun seemed to be buzzing with nervousness and seemed like Saihara-kun; filled with anxiety (Only Saihara-kun seemed to be filled with anxiety 24/7 and Ouma only 23/7). Even so, Kiibo felt slightly guilty for scaring the child, and so he offered to fix the situation the best way he could.

 

Children liked robots, right?

 

“Do you want to sit somewhere?”   
  


“-and I just got Kiru-chan to relax in the-huh?”

 

“I’ll answer any questions you have; just nothing about dicks, please.”

 

“Dicks? What’s that?”

 

“O-oh, don’t worry, Ouma-kun..”

 

*

 

Kokichi skittered nervously. He did have questions, but he wasn’t sure if he would offend the robot. After all, he didn’t want an enemy that could probably shoot him off to space using their rocket boots. Luckily for him, this particular robot didn’t look like he had any big and sharp things.

 

But looks can be deceiving.

 

So yes, he was nervous. Very nervous. Of course, Saihara-chan’s level of constant nervousnessity was unmatched, but he was pretty close. Kii-chan never talked to him much, and neither did he. He was too scared of those rocket boots.

 

“So..do you have rocket boots?”

 

The robot in front of him balked. “O-of course not!” he exclaimed. “Why would I?”

 

“What is that thing on your head for? Is it for Wi-Fi?”   
  


“No, I don’t think so..” 

 

He leaned forward, interested. 

 

He tapped the ahoge on Kii-chan’s head. It wobbled, only a little bit, and electricity ran along it, stinging the boy’s finger. “Ow!” He pulled back, and put his finger in his mouth.

 

Kiibo jerked back. “Ah, I’m sorry!” Ouma-kun’s voice was muffled. “Ish okay!” He smiled happily, and giggled. “I shhould’ve known, hehe.” He looked over at Kiibo’s neck. “What do thoshe glowy thingsh do, then?”

 

Kiibo tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?” Ouma-kun reached up with his finger, and touched the fluorescent markings on Kiibo’s neck. “Thoshe thingsh.” 

 

Kiibo nodded thoughtfully. Finally, some good questions that he could answer. “I believe Iruma-san says it was some of my coding, but even now I am not so sure.” Kokichi nodded, and took his finger out of his mouth, the sting finally subsiding. “Kii-chan’s really really cool!” He shook his fists excitedly and smiled, stars in his eyes. Kiibo widened his eyes in slight surprise with the familiar gesture. 

 

He smiled, and though his smiles usually  _ were _ natural, no matter how much he tried, they always felt artificial and too much of a lie to him.

 

He didn’t like smiling much, but he continued forcing them, if only to make his classmates happier. He watched Ouma-kun as the child with slightly less tense shoulders babbled happily, lighting up the atmosphere with his sweet smiles. It was something he liked to see more sometime, when Ouma-kun was older. 

 

Being around Ouma was like a warm melody, something as beautiful as Akamatsu’s piano songs but altogether so much more complex and _bright_.

 

What made him lose that warm smile?

 

… His inner voice made no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meanwhile...*
> 
> Gonta: Where Kiibo? Do he not like bugs?
> 
> Shuichi: *whispering* is...is he going to save us?
> 
> Rantaro: *whispering* i hope so..the bees keep thinking my head is some kind of plant.
> 
> Shuichi:
> 
> Kaede:
> 
> Rantaro:
> 
> Kaede: pfft
> 
> Rantaro: Don't you dare
> 
> Shuichi: hhhh
> 
> Rantaro: I swear
> 
> Ryoma: Come at me, bees
> 
> Ryoma: I dare you.


	16. The Power of Anime (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose: youth
> 
> Yellow: Friendship
> 
> White: Purity, innocence
> 
> “A pure, young friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hi I have updated and written this on my phone because I don’t have a laptop hhhh

Kokichi relaxed in the shade, talking to Kiibo about binary code (something the robot had learned from Miu) and of the others.

 

“Chabashira-san is rather against males too, so it’s likely best you stay away from her.. As a male, you have a 110.37% chance of her flipping you..likely into outer space..”

  
“Really? But Chabashira-san’s really nice!”  
  
“W-what?!”  
  
“She smells really nice, too!”

  
“B-but no male has gotten close enough to _smell_ her! They get flipped before they do..”

  
“Huh? But she’s never flipped me before?”  
  
“..Ouma-kun, who did you spend the most time with, this week?”

“..Kiru-chan. Why?”

 

“..I see. Let’s go thank Tojo-san.”

 

“What? Why? I-i mean! Of course we should thank her for giving us food and helping us and cleaning up after us and, well,   _everything,_ pretty much, but she’s relaxing right now! W-well, at least, I think she is..”

 

He paused for much needed air.

 

“I mean, I asked her to, but if someone came by with a request..Oh no! She wouldn’t be able to resist! Comeoncomeoncome _on_ , Kii-chan! We gotta save her from the overwork!” What Kiibo had said had been completely forgotten, and Kokichi strained to pull the heavy arm of the robot with him.  
  
Kiibo moved forward while Kokichi pulled on his arm frantically, and in his haste, he dropped his two Monokuma dolls previously hidden in his scarf onto the ground.

 

* * *

 

Himiko lazily strolled around the school, half asleep and looking for a place where she could maybe take a nice nap, the breeze ruffling her hair, accompanied by Tenko, her loud chatter fading into background music.

 

For a time, she tried just relaxing on the benches, but the wood was too hard for her to fully relax. Tenko offered to let her sleep on her lap, but she declined, because Tenko probably wouldn’t make a very good pillow.

The grass slowly but surely began looking like a very nice bed.

 

She went off the path, and so did Tenko. The inside of her boots were lined and covered with soft cotton (wool restricted her MP charge), enough to numb anything that might be poking into her feet.

 

Tenko, however, didn’t have that kind of protection spell placed on her, so Himiko wasn’t all too surprised when she heard a yelp from behind her.

 

“..GAH-!”

 

She turned to see Tenko on the ground, glaring at something white, sticking up like a sore thumb. One sandal was knocked off her foot, resting near the thing. Himiko, curiosity peaked, moved toward the object. After all, it could be the potion Angie assured would arrive to her through the will of Atua. Much to her disappointment, it was just two slightly dirty, innocuous monokuma dolls, staring up at her innocently.

 

Tenko’s shadow engulfed her tiny figure where she sat. Her voice was softer, almost calm.

 

“The small degenerate probably left those there.” Himiko nodded, and gently picked up the Monokuma dolls. The Monokumas themselves were smooth, but the wings felt vaguely feathery and soft. Himiko stashed them in her hat, using a storage spell, letting Tenko look on, amazed. That spell in itself seemed to have drained most of her MP, so she laid in the grass and let the sun recharge her low supply of mana.

 

Tenko hesitantly laid down next to her, and they watched the sky.

 

* * *

 

Kokichi tugged Kii-chan to Kiru-chan’s lab, where he told her to relax, agonizingly slow, the robot only taking steps at a time, and by the time he and Kii-chan finally reached the tasteful, victorian-style room, Kiru-chan, who had grown restless, seemed to be teleporting around the lab; folding laundry, sweeping the floors, efficient and genteel.

 

Kokichi let Kii-chan observe Kiru-chan for a while, used to the maid’s expeditious work, as he waved to catch the maid’s attention. Unfortunately, the maid didn’t notice him as fast as she noticed a robot masquerading as a ‘normal’ high school student.

  
“Ah, Kiibo-kun, what are you doing here?”

 

Kii-Chan bowed awkwardly.

 

“Tojo-san, we would like to thank you!”

 

“Hmm? Oh, hello Ouma-chan. Did you need anything?”

 

No, he wasn’t grumpy at all.

  
“Just your attention, Kiru-chan.”

Okay, maybe a little grumpy.

 

Kiibo offered a small smile as Kokichi patted his arm and stepped forward, as if to lecture Kirumi about overworking.  
  
“Kiru-chan, what did I tell you about overworking? You’ll end up as one of those adults with panda eyes and slouch all the time! You’d be a..a panda-crab!” Kirumi listened to the ranting boy with patience, warm affection in her eyes. Kiibo listened as the boy’s reasoning became wilder and less coherent “-And you’d look like mister bear! A single, lonely, chubby slum that looks like a failed mascot for that one game with anim- animat- animatro- things-! _”_ and quickly died down as he took a few breaths.

 

Kiibo awkwardly took Kokichi’s hand and led (re: dragged) him to the door. “Sorry, Tojo-san. Ouma-kun simply wanted to check up on you for a bit.” Kokichi waved at her, and left with Kiibo. “Bye Kiru-chan! See you later!”

*

Kirumi poked her head out the door, and seeing that Ouma-chan and Kiibo were well and truly gone, she headed out to Shirogane-san’s lab. It had been requested (by Harukawa-san, after Shirogane ambushed her, thinking she was, quote, “one of us.” Kirumi didn’t question it.) that she keep Shirogane-san in line.

 

..That, and she and Shirogane had been discussing designs and sizes of pertinent apparel customized to reassure an individual should they be unaccompanied. (Shirogane, for whatever reason, was fixed on the idea of a dress- Kirumi had to... distract her… every time.

 

Her business was nearly done- all they had to do was add a few finishing touches.

 

( _Though it was strange. Why did Shirogane-san come up so easily with a design that should’ve taken weeks?_

 

_The power of anime..??)_

 

* * *

   
Himiko slept for a good while, eventually sitting up to wipe the sand out of her eyes and check her MP reserves.

 

They, as always, were half empty, or as Tenko would put it; half full.

 

She stretched a bit, and stood up, feeling warm and relaxed. She turned her head to see Tenko sprawled out on the ground, drooling, and as soon as she touched her to wake her up, Tenko grabbed at her arm.

 

“HIIYAH-!” Himiko couldn’t react as she hit the ground, none too gently. Tenko dropped her arm and covered her mouth. “Himiko-! I’m so sorry-!” She shuffled into a more comfortable position on the ground.

  
“Nyeh..It’s alright.” She let Tenko pull her up, and fished out the Monokuma dolls left in her hat. “We should return this.”

  
“R-Right!”

 

* * *

 

It took a while before Kokichi realised his dolls were missing. The moment he reached for his scarf, and didn’t feel the soft, feathery wings tickling his face, he knew something was wrong. He pulled off his scarf, and proceeded to shake it vigorously, feeling slightly lightheaded.  

 

His hands trembled, and his vision blurred.

 

“K-kii-chan,”  he mumbled. “I-it isn’t h-here. I-i-it isn’t here. It isn’t here isn’thereisn’there…” He buried his face into his scarf. “Isn’thereisn’thereisn’there..”

 

Kiibo, as a person (re: robot made in some shady lab, probably) who’d never experienced problems like this, _ever_ , spent a good amount of time silently panicking. Maybe if he asked his inner voice what to do, it would help?

 

**Poll:**

**What’s for breakfast today?**

 

**20.45 - Cereal**

**23.32% - Rice**

**44.30% - Orange Juice**

**11.93% - Other**

 

...Ah. Who would’ve known that orange juice would be the most popular? Maybe he could request it of Tojo-san tomorrow and have someone taste-test it-

 

Wait, that wasn’t what he was thinking.

**Poll:**

**How many hotdogs can you eat in one day?**

 

**43.39% - 1 ⅓**

**27.22% - 53**

**20.10% - 0 ½**

**10.32% - None, I’m a wuss**

 

His inner voice refused to lend any nesessary input. Was it suggesting that he and Ouma-kun should get some hot dogs..?

 

“Umm, Ouma-kun-“

 

“Kii-chan!” The personification of a grape stared at him, wobbly eyes and trembling lips.

 

 _Why was he acting this way?_ He mused.

 

“That was my first present-!” The child whimpered, muffling his voice in the scarf.

 

_Oh._

 

“I-it’s alright, Ouma-kun, I’ll help you find it- it shouldn’t have gone far, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

Himiko meandered close to the shade of the picnic tables, Tenko alongside her as she moved the Monokuma dolls with her magic. She cast multiple spells that didn’t require much of her MP, like a cleaning spell and the aforementioned moving spell.

 

She knew Ouma probably had cast a locating spell by now, haven given him an untraceable charm that he could use to find Tenko using her scent. (He’d already known what Tenko smelled like, and so casting an overly complicated spell would just be a pain.)

 

She laid her head on the picnic table and rested underneath the shade.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Kiibo suggested was to retrace their steps. It was the most logical and most effective course of action, after all, as they didn’t exactly walk around a lot.

 

Well, that was the case with Kiibo, anyway. Ouma-kun, however, was an entirely different story.

 

“I went to here, then outside, and I probably rolled around a little, and-oh!- I also went to the library and-“

 

“Okay, okay, Ouma-kun. Why don’t we go outside first, then?” He grasped Ouma’s hand and started walking off.

 

“Can you use your jet pack?”

 

“..i can offer you a piggyback.”

 

“Wouldn’t that hurt?”

 

“Do you _want_ the piggyback?”

 

“..”

 

“..yes?”

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

“..A-hah! It _does_ hurt!”

 

“I can and will drop you, Ouma-kun.”

 

“Ehehe, I-i was just kidding, Kii-chan- A-ah, don’t drop me-!”

*

Although Himiko’s head was in her arms, and her posture was relaxed, almost lazy, one half-lidded eye, awake and alert, scoured the fields, hidden by her hat. Earlier on, Tenko had seen Saihara, who was apparently “harassing a girl.” (She didn’t know how the school masochist could harass someone like Kaede- he’d probably collapse of anxiety after the first insult, really.

 

The Monokuma dolls were in position. She didn’t need to move to find the people looking for them; they would come to her.

 

*

 

Kokichi scoured the fields through two attentive eyes. He noticed Yumeno-chan relaxing alone, covered by shade, with her hat pulled precariously over her eyes. He corralled Kii-chan to her, waving wildly and jumping off his ~~vehicle~~ friend.

 

“Hi, Yumeno-chan!” (He did have a nickname for her, but Chaba-chan could be near)

 

Silence.

 

He looked through a hole where the hat met her arm, and realized her eyes were closed, and that she was asleep.

 

He clasped a hand over his mouth, and did the same to Kii-chan as he took a few seconds to spot the Monokuma dolls, right in front of him, staring at him innocently as if they never left his scarf.

He gave the toys stern glares (something he learned from Kiru-chan) and stuffed them back to where they belonged. Quickly, he hugged Yu-chan, and took out a few flowers from his excursion with Gonta-chan to twirl it in Yu-chan’s hair expertly. It was only slightly wilted (he’d soaked it in water), and the little white-and-yellow blossoms adorning the mage’s hair looked pretty.

 

He waved cheerfully at Yu-chan, and left.

 

*

 

Himiko was awake.

 

That’s why when she felt the soft, little, pads of delicate fingers dance on the side of her head, and the quick, warm feeling of a ‘sweet’ hug, she didn’t dare move. Was this Ouma pranking her? Was he going to tell her how she was a useless mage? Was this dream about this nice Ouma she could be friends with going to stop?

A part of her sank with the thought.

 

_Do people really change?_

 

(It wasn’t until a while after, Tenko approached her and complimented her on her hair.

 

There are flowers she never put there, and she smiles.

this dream just might have a happy ending, after all.)

 

-

 

Kiibo made his way over to Miu’s lab.

 

“Uh, Iruma-san?”

 

The inventor takes off her goggles.

 

“Agh, I don’t have a _fucking_ single thing to make this-! Monokuma and his _fuckin_ -!”

 

She paused, and turned over to him.

 

“I can’t make it for a while, Kiibs. All the materials aren’t here, and so I gotta fucking remake this model. How are we supposed to make this crap with all this shit I have?!”

 

Kiibo nodded awkwardly.

 

“It’s okay, Miu. We don’t need to make it immediately, I’m sure.” Right?

Because no one would dare kill with Kokichi around.

 

Right?

 

She nodded at him. “Come tomorrow, I’ll fix you right up for the maintenance! I gotta think about how to add this without it being too obvious. I just need to..” her talk turned into mumbles as she played with wires.

 

Kiibo nodded to a face covered by goggles, and turning to the moon, quietly, he promised.

  
“ _I will fly us out of here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shameless reference to a song in the last sentence of the chapter* 
> 
> Yumeno will spend time with Ouma.
> 
> She doesn’t have a choice.
> 
> *cackles evilly* 
> 
> *coughs and chokes*  
> ANYWAY  
> -
> 
> -Meanwhile-  
> Ryoma: ..He forgot about us, didn’t he.
> 
> Shuichi: ..yes.
> 
> Kaede: On the bright side, look at Rantaro!
> 
> Rantaro: I didn’t even move how did they find me
> 
> Gonta: Bugs must love Rantaro-!
> 
> Rantaro: please, Gonta,
> 
> Rantaro: Take them away
> 
> *door crash sound*
> 
> Tenko: TENKO HEARD THAT KAEDE WAS BEING HARASSED
> 
> Kaede: wait 
> 
> Kaede: wait what
> 
> Tenko: TENKO WILL SAVE YOU
> 
> Kaede: wait no 
> 
> Tenko: HIYAH-
> 
> Shuichi: we’re not going to save her? 
> 
> Ryoma:
> 
> Rantaro:
> 
> Shuichi: okay


	17. Wilted Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Warning-  
> There is no fluff in this chapter.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

What are you doing this all for?

 

He asked her once, after she gained a considerable amount of requests.

 

She’d smile at him, pat his head, diverts the topic.

 

Everyone was happy, cherishing every moment the killing game refused to begin. Even with the bear’s constant pushes and motives, everyone held out strong.

 

And then the motive videos arrived.

 

She saw her country in danger, imagined her nation in flames. She couldn’t be suspected. She couldn’t be caught. She had to make her way out of this hellhole, to save her home. She couldn’t falter, couldn’t rest. She needed no hesitation and no way of being caught.

 

He let his guard down around her. He kept her company.

 

Therefore, no one could suspect her with the astronaut and his blind faith, guarding her simply because she _served everyone_.

 

He was currently far too gullible, and weak. Although he did pull up good hints and clues giving insight and pushing many to places kinder people would despise before, nonetheless, he going to be a detestable cretin that had to be taken care of, a person no one would miss.

 

In other words, a perfect target.

 

An easy sacrifice.

 

It was going to be a quick job; in and out. She could hear him now. A soft _tip tap_ of skittish feet and a nervous _pit pat_ of tapping fingers.

 

Before the motive, she was conflicted.

Conflicted between sacrificing so many with so much potential to bring to Japan. The detective, or the pianist, for example. The pianist could spread Japan’s fame everywhere on her excursions around the world, and the detective would lower crime rates in and out Japan.

 

A shame to have such wonderful talents wasted, really.

 

Before she opened the door, she paused, loosening her grip uncertainly on the metal pipe she had stolen from the AV room.

 

_Was she really going to do this?_

 

_Was she really going to betray ~~his~~ their trust? _

 

_Could she watch as his eyes slowly drained of life, his final waking moments of fear and hate?_

 

_Could she break her own humanity?_

 

Her eyes softened, and her hands relaxed. Couldn’t she just be a little selfish, and keep this little family to herself? Why couldn’t she target anyone else?

 

_The second choice, Ryoma Hoshi, is under the protection of Gokuhara Gonta, And has found a reason to live with his companions._

 

Why him?

 

 _He’s weak, and will become a monster to everyone here._ **_He deserves it._ **

 

She opened the door. It creaks.  _Why him?_

 

**He deserves it.**

 

“Kiru-chan?”, a little yawn, and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He wasn’t use to staying up this late. “D’ you wanna take a nap with me?”

 

Her grip tightened against her will.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

She walked towards him, and he smiled, warmly, obliviously, up at her, widening his arms for a hug.

 

Leaving himself completely defenseless.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

This is for everyone, she says.

This is for our nation, she says.

This is for..

_What is this for?_

(Please, forgive me. She wants to say.)

 

(She can’t say it.)

 

Her knuckles grow white.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

“Kiru-chan? Are you okay? Kiru-chan?”

 

Her eyes hurt, and she hates having to watch this _hell._

 

( **But she’s causing this hell.** )

 

**He deserves it.**

 

That damn voice won’t go away.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

Her eyes harden.

 

Her emotions are turned off.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

She raises her metal pole, watching his eyes move from confusion to realization, and he screams, yells, shouts, cries in disbelief and pure, raw _hurt._

 

**He deserves it.**

 

She slams the pole down.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

To finish him off, she silently pulls him up by his little, bruised neck, and _squeezes_ , watching him choke with his words dying away in his throat, away from consciousness and drifting into another world, far from this hellhole.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

Despite dying, despite being choked, despite _everything,_ he still smiles (grimaces) at her.

 

(She doesn’t stop.)

 

Even if it was weak, it’s gentle and sweet, a pure sincerity to it that makes her insides twist and turn.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

**(..she doesn’t stop.)**

 

“A-are y-y-u hap-y.?” Her grip tightens. Something cold falls down her cheeks. He wipes them away weakly, almost failing to lift his hand, and even then, he smiles even more. “K-k-‘r-u—cha-n…?”

 

Her name is at the tip of his tongue, rolling out, sweet and simple and easy on the tongue , like ‘mother.’

 

It’s the last thing he says.

 

(She doesn’t deserve it.)

 

He dies alone.

 

**He deserves it.**

 

Eyes that were _not hers, not hers, can’t be true_ watched coldly as what little life left escaped, and he fell like a puppet with its strings cut.

 

He deserves it

 

 _Didn’t_ _he?_

 

As reality finally hit her, she sank down to the floor and cradled him to her chest, sobbing out little, “I’m sorry’s” or “i take it back” or “why” as she hugs him close, tears staining the clothes that covered a body without a soul.

 

_Didn’t he?_

 

An empty person.

 

_Did he?_

 

She grasps for his hand, begging for warmth to fill the unhealthily _dead_ pallor in his skin, almost expecting him to squeeze back.

 

_Did he ?_

 

His hand was cold,and she felt it, even through her gloves.

 

_Did he?_

 

She knew there would be a class trial over this. She kickstarted the killing game, didn’t she?

 

One last time, she tucks him in.

 

_He didn’t_

 

(Right now, she just wants to pretend he’s sleeping.)

 

She takes the plushie that Miu gave to him seemingly years ago, and puts his arms around them.

 

_He didn’t deserve_

 

She takes one of his hands (no life, no warmth) and she lies to him, one last time.

 

“Yes, I’m happy.”

 

_He didn’t deserve this_

 

 _”_ Thank you.”

 —

The next morning, when Kirumi volunteers to wake Ouma up (nothing out of the usual), she waits a few minutes to scour the room and finds no evidence near or on the sleeping (dead) child before she lets out a horrified scream.

Everyone near rushes into the room (Tenko, Himiko, Rantaro, Shuichi, Maki), and she listens apathetically as the body discovery announcement plays and Monokuma’s excited voice invaded their ears.

She pretends to not notice Shuichi  drop on his knees.

She pretends to not see Maki and Tenko rushing to Ouma’s immobile body.

She pretends to not hear Rantaro’s (or was it Himiko’s?) choked sobs nor would she adknowledge his trembling.

She watches as everyone files in, faces pale white as it dawns on them who exactly dies.

During the trial, she acts the part of the worried mother.

She says she’ll never forgive his killer.

And during the trial, it’s the fact that she is like a worried mother that exposes her.

_What have I done this all for?_

And in the Class Trial, when Kirumi is asked the same question, she smiles woefully, and finally answers.

 

“I don’t know, myself.”

 

(When she sees the childish drawing of the sky with a little ‘Kokichi Ouma’ signed in red crayon in the corner, she thinks she sees two little people in the corner, smiling, carefree. But in the end, it wasn’t like it mattered anyw

 

…

 

..

 

 

**_—— > [Continue]_ **

 

.

 

Kirumi woke up in cold sweat, breathing far, far too light for just murdering someone. Her eyes, pupils blown wide, search the room [for a dead body.] Her hands (murderous,blackened hands willingly killing a _child_ ) scrabbled at the sheets, gloves sitting on the counter that rests on the side of the room.

 (She still hasn’t forgiven herself.)

She crept out of her bed and slowly, quietly, looked into Saihara-san’s room. He’s quietly patting Kokichi’s head, looking sleepy and ready to collapse.

 

An easy target.

 

She observes Kokichi, watching him until she was sure he still had the beat of his heart and the breath in his lungs.

 

She goes back to bed.

 

(and stays awake the whole night.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kukukukukukuuu
> 
> Have I tricked you?
> 
> I actually...
> 
>  
> 
> CANT WRITE ANGST LOL U THOUGHT
> 
> (I failed you all [especially you Mchgone] :,) )
> 
> Btw child murder amirite
> 
> This is what happens when only one person comments and they want something to cry about 
> 
> This is what happens


	18. Animesque Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko finally gets to play with Kokichi a bit.
> 
> Suddenly, Tsumugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so
> 
> “JULY FOOLS, BITCHES” - Mchgone, 2k18
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled fluff.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pozDLjFUVbM

The first day of the ‘schedule’, Himiko claimed Kokichi first. She wanted to know if his little self believed in magic, bringing her cards and charging up her MP as high as it could go.

 

After watching over Angie and Shinguji’s near daily rituals, sometimes around a magic circle that they claimed to have been made by an expert animal breeder that had died _ twice _ , sometimes around a furby without fur™, and sometimes around a lock of hair of one of their ‘worthy’, sacrificable classmates, she made her way over to the dining hall.

 

(Rantaro looked in a mirror in his bathroom. Every time he passed by Yonaga and Shinguji, the back of his head gained a prickling sensation that didn’t seem to numb for a while, or at least until he arrived at his room. He rubbed his green-hued hair before sighing. “Is all this stress finally getting to me?” He wondered before relaxing on his bed.)

 

Himiko gently curled her small hand around Kokichi’s little one, and she takes him to the AV room, where the darkness was efficient enough for her to amaze him. 

 

Of course, Tsumugi’s there, watching some TV show that seemed American. She turns, glasses glinting in the light of the show. She smiled welcomingly. 

  
“Hey, Yumeno-san, Ouma-kun!” The main character currently featured has a circular face, similar to all the other characters, grayish skin and two bite marks on her long neck. She’s floating, strangely enough. Maybe a flight spell?

 

“Do you want to join me? It’s getting to the good part in.. approximately five minutes, actually.” She sighs, smiling. “I know plain ol’ me should be sticking to anime, but American shows have such nice songs too, really. It’s just so plain  _ pretty! _ ” 

 

Himiko pauses the show with the remote, and produces a flashlight out of nowhere.     
  
“Do you want..” She flicks it on and it creates shadows among her face, white contrasting black. “To watch a magic show?”

 

There’s a beat of silence as Himiko freezes.

 

Kokichi smiles, and it’s a very pretty sight. In fact, it’s so pretty, she wasn’t sure any of the girls, herself included, could compare, and she’s actually  _ scared, _ because if Kokichi  _ ever _ turns to her with  _ those _ doe eyes and _ that _ smile, she wasn’t sure she could make it through the day.

 

Really, the only eyes that could  _ get close _ to Kokichi’s level was probably the local masochist’s eyes, which were a nice molten gold with scarily long eyelashes. 

 

“Like, anime magic?!”

 

“Pfft, no.”

 

“...”

 

“Okay, maybe a little bit..”

  
“..hey..Yumeno-chan.. I don’t..umm..really believe in magic..?”   
  


“Why not?”

 

”I haven’t really..seen any of it before..?”

 

“She gasped in shock.”

  
“Yumeno-chan..?”

 

“I’m just expressing my shock. In a third person view.”

 

“Huh? But you didn’t gasp..?”

  
“Gasp.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

..Ah, she was distracted. She smiled in return, and whipped out her previously prepared deck of cards.

 

-

  
“Whaaa?! Yu-chan did it again!” She waves off his praise as quickly as she waves off her dove, converting it back to cards when she captures it back into her hat.

 

The room was covered in confetti, coins, and fake flowers, enveloping the room in a colorful spread. 

  
“Yu-chan, do one last trick?”

 

“..Okay. Pick three cards, and it will reveal your true self!” She could do this. She memorized the meaning of near every card currently in her deck. 

 

Kokichi picked three cards; two on the right side, one in the middle, but Tsumugi seemed notably hesitant before slowly reaching out to pick a card; one from the middle, one from the right, one from the left. Exactly what a plain person like her would do.

 

Himiko struck a small magic pose as she said, “I will now guess your cards~!.” 

 

She read over Tsumugi’s cards first.

 

“Ten of Diamonds, Ace of Spades, and King of Clubs.” Tsumugi looked worried. 

  
“What do they mean?”

  
She read through them again. That shouldn’t be right. Tsumugi never did anything to- 

 

“Opportunity, fantasy, and inspiration!” She lies. She just barely catches Tsumugi’s eyes narrow for a split second before settling on surprise. “Oh, so just the plain old norm for me then, right? What are Ouma-kun’s, then? They plainly must be better that mine.”

 

She swallowed just a little bit, before turning to Kokichi. King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Ten of Hearts. She paused.

 

This wasn’t true, right? That shouldn’t be right.

 

Was she low on MP?

 

She checked her reserves. 

 

No, though it had depleted a bit, it was still pretty full.

 

“King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Ten of Hearts. Innocence, compassion, and..um, reflection, i think.” She lies again. “Three hearts in a row.” She misses the way Tsumugi’s slight tension alleviates, remembering that the mage can’t lie very well.

 

Kokichi looks hopeful. “Does that mean I have lotsa heart?”

 

Tsumugi giggled softly. “Not a lot. You have three! This reminds me of that manga-”

 

Himiko interrupts, playing the show in an effort to drown out Tsumugi’s babbling.

 

The show plays, and with it, the song. 

 

For a little, the three of them quiet down as a soft melody slips out, almost otherworldly, unbelievably gentle, ending every so often with a cadence and restarting, fading out and in to a chorus, a soft euphony of chords.

 

_ Let’s go in the garden _

 

Kokichi holds his cards close to his chest, and Tsumugi places hers right next to her place on the couch.

 

_ You’ll find something waiting _

 

She offhandedly fiddles with the flowers that clung to her hair. Kokichi plays with the monokuma dolls that, as always, poke out of his scarf, only slightly.

 

_ Right there where you left it _

 

He quietly waves one monokuma doll in her face. She swats it away, and he giggles only a bit before nuzzling the monokuma doll into her cheek, and its soft fur brushes just past her skin.

 

_ Lying upside down _

 

She recalls Tenko tripping over the dolls, and relays the memory to Kokichi. His silly smile makes everything worth it.

  
_ When you finally find it, _

_ You’ll see how it’s faded _

 

Kokichi invites Tsumugi to come closer to them, and she complies. In a little burst of sweet affection, he hugs Tsumugi and Himiko softly, before letting go and waving his head to the music.

 

_ The underside is lighter _

_ When you turn it around _

 

Kokichi leans slightly on her, a warm weight with a calm heartbeat. She leans slightly back. They’re more balanced that way. Tsumugi seems to calm down too, letting Kokichi relax from in between them.

 

_ Everything stays _

 

“hey, Yu-chan?” Kokichi giggles. 

 

“I think I’ll believe in magic a little, now.”

 

_ Right where you left it _

 

Himiko falls asleep, and so does Kokichi, after making small talk with Tsumugi.

 

_ Ever so slightly, _

  
They would be so easy to kill, really. 

 

_ Daily and nightly _

 

But Team Danganronpa reports to her that they had never gotten so many views; because of Ouma. Not her. Ouma.

 

But she would get in trouble, and Danganronpa’s ratings would plummet if she murdered the little minx, and Danganronpa might not be able to have a season fifty-four if all their watchers didn’t get what they wanted. 

 

_ In little ways _

 

But she was tired, surprisingly so. That was weird, she shouldn’t be so tired, not somewhere fake like here-

 

Her eyes closed, and she slumped next to Ouma and Yumeno.

 

_ When everything stays. _

  
The next morning, everyone was in mass panic, because no one can find Ouma nor Yumeno until Tenko finds the two asleep, leaning against each other, a song playing in the background.

 

-

 

‘Change it; just a little, so no one notices anything different.’

’what? We left implications already, though-‘

’overused. We’ll think of a backstory soon; after all, we got  all the time we need.’

’..and what about the mastermind?’

’Don’t worry. I’ll adjust her character. Just a bit. Not much, really. Just a few tweaks. She’ll know what to do.’

’what...is she going to do..?’

’not now. You never know if someone’s watching, or even reading this right now, on a transcript. But, if things go right, a motive should be announced.’

’what is it?’

’that’s what we’ll be discussing.’

’okay.’

’Team Danganronpa will last forever.’

’right.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenko relaxed next to Ouma, and everyone panicked even more at the sudden disappearance of Tenko.
> 
> Soon enough, half the class were having a movie day while the other half wondered if there was a mass school murder.
> 
> Angie tried to make a religion out of this, obviously.
> 
> It worked.
> 
> .. then dispersed after a season of Madoka Magica.
> 
> -
> 
> Annnyy ideas on the motive?


	19. Cosplay First, Ask Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts in the AV room, and ends in the AV room.
> 
> Madoka Magica hits everyone hard (except for Kokichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhahahahaMUAHAHA*cough* 
> 
> I gift this chapter to RoughGem, who gave me my first gift! mwehehe check it out if you want, it includes a small kokichi~
> 
> This was 90 percent speaking, I swear

Kokichi blinked in and out of sleep.

 The first time he peeked open his eyes, he saw glimpses of a pretty, green pinwheel head.

The second time, he felt warm, some kind of soft, cottony fabric brushing just past his elbows, reaching down far below his feet, smelled flowers and tasted faint vanilla in the air. 

The third and final time, he found spaceships fly across a screen before leaving his line of sight, and could hear excited whoops of a astronaut with physics-defying hair.

When he truly woke up, Kokichi first heard the sound of music playing, and relaxed, cuddling the nearest heat source.

 

“Why?! WHY MAMI HAVE TO DIE?! WHY?!”

“H-h-h-hey, you fucking shits, I t-t-thought you said this was c-c-cute..”

“Nyeh..if I was there..” a tired yawn. “I would’ve just use a flight spell.”

 “Hmm..but we are not facing an enemy who is unable to fly in midair, correct?”

“Would anybody like a snack?”

“Ooh, oh, Tenko would like some!”

 “A-ah, yes please!”

“I’ll take some, Tojo! Maki,” muffled speaking. “Wahnt shome?”

“Okay..wait, h-hey no, don’t feed it to me-do you wanna d-die?!”

 

Eight people.

 

Yup, okay. He squashed some fear that snuck up on him _(he wondered how long it had been around people that liked him_ **he wondered if he was going back in that little white room** )

 

..

 

He wondered what everyone was watching. Yu-chan seemed to realize that he was awake, and offered him a mochi, which he took, thanking her quietly with a soft voice. Tenko and the others seemed to be fixated on the screen, a few looking his way, before turning back.

 

“Oh, hey guys! Were you here the whole time?!”

  
Kaito turned his head. “Oh, the rest of you guys finally joined the party! Hey-”

 

Maki smoothly cut in. “We’ve been watching movies ever since Chabashira and Saihara found Ouma and Yumeno.”

 

Kaito huffed. “Makioll, I had important things to say!”

 

“Oh yeah? Important things to say about getting more snacks?”

 

“W-”

  
“Seems to be right on the fuckin’ mark, huh?!”

“Sorry, Momota-kun, she’s right..”

 “S-sidekick?!”

“Idiot.”

”Atua damned idiot~!”

”H-hey! This is bullying!”

”not bullying if it’s true.” 

  
“It okay to be idiot, Kaito! As long as you are gentleman!”

 

“Gonta, never change..”

 

“Yoohoo~! It seems Atua has revived our friends, everyone! Now, let us all cheer!”

 

“Yonaga-san, er-“

 

“Kiibo-kun, the divine winds have lead us to the AV room~! He has orchestrated our discovery of a movie day!”

 

“Ah, I see-“

 

“IS THAT _MADOKA MAGICA?!”_

 

“O-okay. Erm, Miu, can I sit there or do you still need it-“

 

“Of course I fucking need it, Bakamatsu! It’s my _leg rest_!”

 

“Okay, I’ll just sit on your legs than, ‘kay?”

 

“AGH, WHY’RE YOU SO HEAVY, FLAT-CHEST?!”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“I think I’ll..sit. On the floor.”

 

“Good choice, degenerate.”

 

“Sorry, Amami-kun..”

 

“It’s fine, Akamatsu-chan.”

 

Eventually, all sixteen of them calmed down, being served comfort foods by Kirumi, who stood attentively behind the couch, holding a platter of food.

 

“This is the true test of bravery,” Tsumugi‘s eyes hardened. “Watching _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ from beginning to end.”

 

“We can do it! Bring it on!” Kaito shouted, bringing his fist together.

 

In the end, everyone was in tears except for Kokichi, whose eyes were covered every time someone died. It took Kirumi, Himiko, silk, and a monkey paw for Kokichi to settle down and let his eyes be covered. Gonta was crying from the start, so it took a bit more effort to weave hands over his eyes.

 

Even so, everyone watched the end, the two being stubborn enough to avoid concealing hands, and witnessed Homura’s backstory and Madoka’s sacrifice in its full heartbreaking glory.

 

Gonta seemed to be flooding the room with his misery.

 

Kokichi, on the other hand, seemed absolutely fine.

 

If a little whisper of, “kami-sama?” echoed across the room, one would ever know.

 

“Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked cautiously. “Are you okay?”

 

Kokichi nodded, confused. “Yeah,  Saihara-chan! Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Tsumugi raised her head, eyes rimmed with red. “That,” she sobbed, a hand to her heart. “was just plain _heartbreaking_! Only the most heartless of people could plainly deny that!”

 

Kokichi tilted his head. “At least,” he started, and hesitated before continuing. “No one else dies, and no one else has to cry anymore, right?”

 

Angie joined in. “And now, Madoka is playing with Atua!”

 

Kokichi leaned forward, nodding enthusiastically in agreement with Angie. “And Homura-chan hasn’t forgotten Madoka-chan, so Madoka-chan is still remembered, right?”

 

“Tha..that’s right..!” Tsumugi muttered, looking conflicted. “I..I’ll need to ponder this more. Ouma-kun, wanna come with?” Without asking, she grabbed Kokichi’s arm, ignoring the way he tried to pull back, eyes widening, and dragged him out of the room. After a moment of silence, she poked her head back in.

 

“We’ll be back after an hour- feel free to watch anything without plain ol’ me holding you back!”

 

Kirumi promptly stepped into the corridor, and followed after the two.

 

After a moment of silence, the TV played out of nowhere.

 

“Agh, dammit, _who turned on the damn TV?!”_

Kirumi stuck her head through the door for a split second before nodding and leaving.

The show playing loudly on the TV paused, and more silence passed before Kaito yelled into the corridor. 

“Thanks, Tojo!”

-

 

Her steps were light and quick, effortlessly avoiding stray plants and cracks in the worn-down hallway as she eyed the backs of the retreating duo.

 

...That was not the way to the Ultimate Cosplayer’s lab.

 

Steps quickening, though as quiet and light as ever, seemed to hold a certain desperation as she slowly managed to catch up to the two. She tapped the Shirogane’s back, offering a cold stare as she pried the cosplayer’s hand off the boy’s fragile arm. “Shirogane-san, I believe that this is not the way to your lab, correct?”

 

Behind her back, the cosplayer’s hands formed a fist, growing white, while her face smiled sheepishly.

 

“Ah, I meant to bring Ouma-kun to the fields to gather some flowers for a cosplay.” She lies with practiced effortlessness, hands unraveling and relaxing, one hand cradling her face, the other supporting her arm. “A bit of a plain reason, but I figured Ouma-kun would know where to find the best flowers to use.”

 

Unimpressed, Kirumi nodded. “I will accompany you and Ouma-kun now, so you don’t, ah, get lost, Shirogane-san.”

 

Kokichi hid behind Kirumi’s dress, cradling his arm softly, staring at Shirogane with a weary gaze.

 

But he remained silent.

 

*

 

Kokichi held a bundle of fabrics on his arms, all apparently made custom for him.

 

“U-um, this is a little heavy, Shirogane-chan..”

 

The aforementioned girl waved a hand at him. “All we need is for you to change into one of those, Ouma-kun.”

 

He stared at all the fabric ( _clothes, idiot.)_ the clothes, just waiting to suffocate him with it’s undeniable softness. He shuffles the clothes around a little bit, then spots a bit of pink. With his one free hand, he pulls free the stray pink thing.

 

It’s a dress. More specifically, _Madoka_ ’ _s dress._ It’s exactly the same, down to every last detail. It even _poofs out_ the same way. To top it all off, there are two stray ribbons on the top.

 

“D-do I have to wear _everything?_ ”

 

“One by one. Go ahead and get ready, ‘kay?”

 

“O-okay..”

 

One by one.

 

*

 

He popped out in a Madoka dress, ribbons, socks, shoes, and all, and Tsumugi took so many pictures that she could’ve been mistaken as a pedophile.

 

Kirumi threatened to rescind Tsumugi’s access to fabric, and the cosplayer instantly sat down politely, shaking.

 

In the end, they all settled for a thick poncho three sizes larger than Kokichi, which wrapped around him like a blanket, complete with a little skeleton design, and black pants to replace the dirtied white ones.

 

Even so, Kokichi adamantly refused to let go of a black jacket decorated with two stripes at the bottom and cat ears, which looked very comfortable. Kirumi sighed, smiling fondly, nodded and let Kokichi keep it, the boy smiling as he hugged it close to his chest and let himself relax, feeling safe, in the soft fabric.

 

Just before they turned to leave, Tsumugi cried, “Wait!”, And sheepishly admitted to going a little overboard, producing to them clothes of varying types and colors.

 

Kokichi stuttered, and bowed. “T-t-thank you, Shirogane-c-chan!”

 

Kirumi said her thanks, and lifted the clothes and the jacket out of the room to wash and sort through.

 

Kokichi joined the others back into the AV room due to Kiru-Chan’s insistence, and Shirogane was left in her lab, alone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi may or may not have stuck some spare dresses in Kokichi’s pile of clothes- and no, what do you mean she gave the beta outfits to Kokichi to get rid of them? She did no such thing!
> 
> When Kirumi found an abundance of dresses scattered amongst Kokichi’s pile, she promptly cut some up and reformed them into overalls, pants, and long shirts that look only vaguely like dresses.
> 
> Kokichi fell asleep in the poncho, and when Miu held out a magnet, a Panta plush flew to her at high speeds, slapping anybody in the way of it’s furious path. 
> 
> Kaede was proud.
> 
> -  
> OKAY SO I THINK I HAVE TO SET SOME RULES FOR MOTIVE MAKING YOU ALL ARE VIOLENT YEESH  
> -1, NO MURDERING THE PLAYERS OF THE KILLING GAME (but close friends and family are able to be tortured, kidnapped, or killed) 
> 
> -2, its gotta affect Kokichi personally, whether it’s people murder or something that changes kokichi or the people around him (like a luck change, or something)
> 
> -3 if some type of gas can kill, I’ll change it to coma instead, because Kokichi still gotta get his friendship fragments lol  
> —————————


	20. Sleep-Deprived Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleep deprived Shuichi is a potentially very dangerous Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here 2k words because I can
> 
> ...Also, credit to MaskedGrape for!... I mean, you know what, I’ll save it for when I reveal it!

By the time the final movie ended, everyone was drowsy, and most were already asleep. Kiibo had to leave a little earlier to recharge, Kaito was asleep, leaning on Maki, who as alert as ever despite her cheeks being dusted a light pink.

 

Himiko had fallen asleep within a few minutes after the movie credits ended, and Gonta nearly suffocated Ryoma, who was right next to him, with his hair. Kokichi wiggled his way out of Himiko’s hugging range (she liked to cling on to warm things, apparently), reaching for the basket of blankets Kiru-chan had brought earlier.

Kirumi laid a few blankets on the couches, and Kokichi dragged the rest onto his respective classmates, soft fabric brushing against his fragile skin as he valiantly attempted to tuck them all in. 

Sometimes, while lifting the blanket, he felt really light, as if he’d earned super-strength or something; and sometimes, he fell over trying to take a blanket out of the basket. 

 

Sadly enough, he had little to no strength to even raise the last blanket.

 

Expected, but still. Kiru-chan gave him a reassuring smile, pulling the blanket from the ground effortlessly, smoothing out the wrinkles of the polyester.

 

Shuichi had slept in and out of the movie, occasionally leaning on the nearest person to him (sometimes Tenko, who moved away in disgust, or Himiko, who didn’t seem to mind, as she was already asleep.)

 

(Occasionally, when Shuichi left more of his weight on Himiko, Himiko presses more on Kokichi, who wondered if death by suffocation would be his fate.

 

**Who would be the murderer?**

 

 _Please don’t talk about that._ )

 

Right now, Shuichi was awake, a little more awake than usual due to the extra hours of sleep he got. He watched Kokichi toddle around, dragging blankets from a basket Kirumi had brought earlier on, and picked up the ends, causing the leader to move faster, looking all the more determined to reach the nearest sleeping pairs.

 

And like Tenko and Kirumi and pretty much everyone else, he thought how terrifyingly cute Kokichi was as a child.

 

Kokichi and Gonta were like proverbial gods now- if one of them asked nicely, everyone would gladly follow them into hell.

 

Terrifying.

 

But he smiled all the same.

 

(Kokichi quickly turned his head back while he was carrying the last blanket, and Shuichi quickly dropped it, looking elsewhere and facing the other direction.)

 

-

 

“Ugghhh… I had too much popcorn…”

 

“T..Tenko feels the need to curl up.. but how will she protect..!..girls..?!..”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Tch, I don’t fucking know, dumbass. Kiibs, what time is it?!”

 

“I-I do not know! Why are you asking me?!”

 

“You’re a robot. You should have a built-in timer, correct?”

 

“W-what?! No! I function just like a normal high school, meaning I don’t have an ingrained clock! T-that’s robophobic, really!”

 

“Frisk the robot for his timer!..so says Atua.”

 

“Good fucking idea, Atua slut! Kiibs, over here now!”

 

“Atua will see you in hell, Miu.”

 

A small yawn escaped Himiko as she stretched her arms, Kokichi’s cherished Panta slipping out of her arms.

 

“Hmm..?” She didn’t seem to mind falling asleep on a couch, nor did she care. “Nyeh..I might’ve pulled a..” another yawn. “..sleep spell on you..” she relaxed back on the couch. “G’night.” She turned over, and fell back asleep, holding Kokichi’s Panta.

 

Maki had fallen asleep sometime after Kokichi wrapped himself in blankets and conked out on the floor, and she really needed her nightly (or was it daily?) cold showers, if only to keep her up in the morning. But thanks to Kaito _freaking_ Momota, she couldn’t get her fix of cold water to her face, and as a result, felt drowsier than usual.

 

And the damn idiot refused to move from his spot, his undeniable warmth seeping into her skin.

 

(It felt nice, but she wouldn’t dare admit it.)

 

*

 

Kaede woke up on the floor, resting on what felt vaguely like a pillow. The pillow chuckled lightly from below her.

 

“You’re crushing me, Akamatsu-chan..”

 

She rolled off of him in response, choosing to go back to sleep. Rantaro sat up, stretching. He made a quick headcount of the room, a habit ingrained in him by his sisters, who more often than not got lost, whether in the mall or Rome. (He lost more of his sisters in the mall than Rome, unsurprisingly enough.)

 

...5,7,9…

 

A few of his classmates would stir every few minutes, and those who were awake had either step over the bodies of the few that had fallen to the floor, or stay in place for fear of waking up the others that had rested their head on them.

 

...10, 11..

 

..11..

 

He named everyone as he counted again.

Tojo-San must’ve gone back to her room in the dorms, Kiibo had gone to charge, and..Saihara and Ouma.

 

Where did they go..?

 

Gonta lightly gestures for Amami to come over, smiling as Hoshi points to the back of the couch. He looks over, and smiles.

 

..12, 13.

..who else, other than Tojo and Kiibo, was gone? He voices the question, and literally only one person recalls Tsumugi. It wasn’t surprising, really; Tsumugi near always seemed to fade into the wall, as if her character was written out to be in the back. He reckons Kokichi would have a perfect trope for her; after all, he’d seen the boy absolutely _demolish_ a few games in the arcade before.

(And Kiibo got dragged back.) 

(..But this Kokichi is off, somehow. He reminds him of one of his sisters, actually, from before he traversed with them around the world.)

 

He thinks he’ll hang out with Kokichi tomorrow.

 

-

 

_skkrtt, skkrtt.._

 

Kirumi crossed off and wrote over her requests, occasionally reaching over to another paper that only held names. She had to change this one, schedule them for the next week (if they all could last that long), writing and rewriting and changing as she could see fit.

 

_skrrt, skrrt.._

 

She left a few spots open, one for tomorrow, another for another week, planning ahead, as far as she could think. Perhaps there should be two days of relaxing with the closest ones to him?

 

Saihara, Maki(?), and herself would be the first thing to come in mind. But he already spent morning and evenings with her, so she automatically crossed her name out. Kaede requested, albeit somewhat bashfully, if she could show him piano, and Angie would just whisk him away when she wanted to paint him. (Or on him; she knew Angie wouldn’t resist.)

 

Considering Angie consistently visited her lab roughly every two to four days, and stole him away half the time.. and of course when Gonta thinks about going on a spontaneous bug hunt..

 

..Kirumi decided to not announce the schedule to the whole class, instead choosing to invite the requesters to see when they could pass around Ouma. Even though the initial, ah, _‘holy crap our classmate’s become a child and they’re too adorable TO LIVE-‘_ hype had passed somewhat, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t hear heads banging against a wall and crying whispers of _-he asked me if I wanted a flower holy crap that’s so fuckinnn cute-_

 

She was glad she had gone to her room while everyone stayed in the AV Room. Realizing she had lost herself to her thoughts, she started writing again.

 

_skrrt, skrrt.._

 

-

 

Shuichi woke up on something comfy, hugging something warm. Voices that surrounded him seemed to be requesting Kiibo of something..picture? Why?

 

Wait no, nevermind, he didn’t care. He was sleepy, and wanted to go back to sleep. (He recalled the last time he had a mini sleepover with Kaede and Kaito; he woke up to them snickering over papers filled with things he didn’t remember saying. He vaguely remembers telling them to ‘go the fuck back to sleep’, too, but decides that he didn’t want to remember that part.)

 

He turned, landing on his back, to open his eyes to the ceiling and Gonta’s face.

 

Wait what.

 

He jostles up, still hugging that warm thing to his chest, and it shuffles.

 

Wasn’t this a pillow?

 

He looks down.

 

Oh no, it’s just a human being. He’s ready to just fall over, after the initial shock-

 

IT’S A HUMAN BEING?!

 

It becomes clear to him why Kiibo took a photo, but the morning announcement hasn’t played yet, and he’s not used to waking up this early. Therefore, fatigue creeps in, and he picks up a blanket that has fallen to the floor, and mutters, voice low from being unused, “Go the _fuck_ back to sleep.” He hears gasps and the sound of dropping popcorn, but focuses on going back to fucking sleep.

 

Kokichi wakes up for approximately five seconds, only to drift back to sleep, cause his pillow was really comfy, and his poncho was basically another blanket.

 

Miu and Gonta seemed to begin trying to speak, only have hands clamped over their mouths by Kaede and Kaito, looking uneasily at Shuichi as they lead the two out of the room.

 

Once outside, Kaede whispered, “please stay quiet when you’re in there.” Gonta nodded without hesitation, because it was gentlemanly to listen to your friends. Miu was harder to convince, but once Kaede told her of how increasingly bipolar sleep-deprived Shuichi could get, she stepped back in submission.

 

Slowly, everyone emptied the AV room, some for their daily shady rituals, others for their labs, and the rest to shower and get changed, because walking around in day-old clothes and bad breath wasn’t exactly a good way to start the day.

 

Shuichi and Kokichi woke up at noon. Well, Kokichi did. He poked at Shuichi until the latter woke up, wiping his eyes and sitting up just enough for Kokichi to escape the confines of the detective pillow. (It was just- the fabric was so soft- he wanted a pillow made from Saihara-chan’s clothes, they felt like pajamas!)

 

Kokichi felt more well rested than he had in ages, really.

 

“O-ouma-kun? What’re you doing here?” the detective asked, reaching for a hat that wasn’t there.

 

Ouma smiles up at him, trying to snuggle into his chest. “Saihara-chan, you’re really really soft!”

 

Shuichi smiles back sheepishly, and offers to carry Ouma. The little leader cheers, “piggy back! ..please?” And Shuichi complys, letting Ouma bury his nose into his back.

 

Miu sidles up to him later. “I saw you with the shota earlier. You looked pretty close- no, don’t tell me; you’re a pedophile!” The last part ends in a sharp laugh as he defends himself.

 

“I-I swear I’m not a pedophile! _M-miu!”_ She cackles as she runs to her lab. “That’s good practice! Make sure to scream louder when you got your hands’ in your pants! Gyahahahaha-!”

 

Shuichi...really..felt sorry for Kiibo.

 

-

 

Kokichi wandered around aimlessly in the library, reading the intro of a few books before ultimately putting them back.

 

 _-it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.-_ Jane Austen, a large book that wasn’t suited to his taste.

 

 _-happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in it’s own way.-_ Leo Tolstoy, a name vaguely remembered from his time in the white room.

 

- _it was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was a spring of hope, it was a winter of despair. -_ Charles Dickens, and his pretty story of two cities.

The stories started melding into one.

 

- _but despair for your life, intombed within stone; to fail without friends, to fly home alone.-_

 

_-I am a-_

 

_-ain’t no matter-_

 

_-novel-_

 

_-shone-_

 

And then he tripped over a small, purple journal. He picks it up, and it seems a little dusty, so he blows away the dust and flips to the first page, expecting another book he’d already read.

 

His eyes are met with his handwriting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He flipped through the pages, and found calm in the disorganized chaos.  
> -  
> Motives, motives, motives, motives...
> 
> H-hewwo! Hwappy twentieth chwapter! ôヮô Thwank ywou fwor rweading awnd cwommentwing awnd subscrwibing and fwanawrting!


	21. Dreams of Family and Games of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...Scattered, dying lights sputter across empty shards, and where endless galaxies glowed were instead sharp, glazed explosions of ice.”

Everything is meticulously coded, every symbol and line is carefully drawn in or left in varying colors. Some things are furiously scribbled out, just enough so he could only decipher a few symbols.

 

This code was..familiar.

 

He flips through more pages, and finds that the code dissolves into normal kanji, readable even if it is rushed and messy. He doesn’t bother reading it, if only because he can read it later. He speeds through the pages quickly, noting how many pages go blank and remains of ripped out paper.

 

A small key slips out and clanks to the floor lightly. He picks it up, examining the die that dangled from it, tinkling softly against each other.

 

He looks around cautiously, slipping the key into a peculiar small pocket that resided safely on the inside of his poncho, the fabric muffling the tinkling dice and the clanking keys.

 

He closes the book quickly, hiding it in one of the bigger pockets, and dashed out of the library.

 

-

 

He shifted, fidgeting more than usual at dinner. A small part at him insisted, _it’s alright- go ahead and just excuse yourself!_ while the rest of him shivered and countered with, _Kai-chan said there were ghosts out there though. What if I go alone and get crushed or something?_ He hunkered down, clinging slightly to the nearest person, who turned out to be love me-chan.

 

Er, Amami-chan. Was he Italian or..? He seemed to emit a warm and mysterious vibe without trying, and his sleeves were big enough for Kokichi to easily slip his small head through them. He decides he wants to try on Amami-chan’s clothing later.

 

*

 

Rantaro feels cold. It’s a normal feeling nowadays, with nothing to do and no one to care for. He’s so used to all the warmth and love his sisters emit that without them, he feels..

 

He’s hopes they can take care of themselves. When they were together, he often shouldered all the chores, if only to make them happy and comfortable. Of course, the oldest, him, and the three oldest out of the girls, worked multiple jobs, struggling to care for thirteen people in one small home. They were his only blood relatives, and no one was happy under their parents’ roof.

 

Then, he met them. It wasn’t a very good first way to meet, seeing as they were trying to steal food from his job, but when he actually got the food legally and offered some to them, they sat outside in the local park, talking and eating snacks. He told them about his situation; they told him about theirs. They all were kind, sympathetic, understanding. They had clown masks on their faces, wearing white clothes, all of which had a notable wear-and-tear.

 

They gave him an offer: join and get revenge, or don’t and never speak a word about this again.

 

He joined, and it was the best decision of his life. He asked once who united them all together, and they exchanged glances warily before proclaiming they’d tell him after he proved himself to them.

 

He crept into their last home, bright and huge, fit for the rich, seeing that old, lazy sack of an alcoholic slumping in front of the TV, wasted and unconscious, and promptly raided the house of money, rations, and cards, stepping over empty or broken glass bottles tentatively before slipping out to the back with his loot. He left before he could hear the crackling voice of a wasted man, stumbling out into the back, too intoxicated to follow.

 

He was accepted and congratulated enthusiastically upon arriving to their headquarters. Avoiding the food, which he was grateful for (his family was running out of food fast), they lunged for dollar bills and credit cards, whooping and cheering. Rantaro swiped a few cards for himself at the group’s insistence.

 

“Boss is going to love this!” One cackled as he pulled out a deck of cards. Rantaro smiled, only to frown slightly and ask, “Who’s ‘boss’?”

 

Rantaro wished he could do more for them, but he did have a responsibility to his family, and so it wasn’t until six months later did he finally get introduced to boss.

 

He looked..very small.

 

He gets pulled back into reality just as he feels a little tug at his sleeves.

 

Big, doe eyes stare back. There’s a dark, dark indigo that eventually fades into a soft lilac, and subdued sparks that seem to disappear and reappear in different places. It’s the same color as Akamatsu’s eyes, which are a pretty lavender, or Momota’s eyes, which emit some kind of brave intensity in its spades of dark amethyst.

 

Ouma’s eyes are different. They’re always changing, reflecting galaxies or perhaps a flower field, lilacs and lavender and violets, hints of yellow, when he’s happy. Sometimes, he reflects broken glass. Scattered, dying lights sputter across empty shards, and where endless galaxies glowed were instead unorganized, glazed out explosions of ice.

 

The broken glass hides even when the flowers or the galaxies emerge, and only seem to heal, even if it was just a little, through tears and emotions that begged to be released.

 

He never lets them go.

 

-

 

Angie knows Atua like Atua knows Angie. Angie loves Atua like Atua loves everyone. It’s because Atua loves everyone that Atua sent Angie a dream. A message, a proclamation.

 

Kokichi is there, sitting alone in a small, white room. His clothes are done well, and he seems to be staring into space, cradling one hand.

 

“Yoo-hoo~!” She trills, setting herself next to him. He jolts, surprised. His eyes sparked to life. “A-ah! Yonaga-san?” He’s jumpy and fidgeting nervously with his hands, intertwining his fingers and letting go, as if it were a dance, or another language Atua knew, and He spread His divine knowledge to her. “Are you signing something, Kokichi?”

 

The boy startles even more, sagging in quiet defeat. “Did you.. did you know what I signed?” She smiles, quickly clasping her hands together, giving a quick prayer to Him before answering. “Of course not! Atua is tired after sending Angie here!”

 

He looks at her for a while, confused, before realization flashes and he looks down, twiddling his thumbs. “O-oh, um..” he scrunches up his shoulders and nervously asks, “D-did you, um, tell Akamatsu-san and Momota-k-kun that I w-wwas here..?” She- or rather, Atua, looks into his heart and finds he is scared, he is scared and he is lonely and- Atua leaves his heart be, telling her how He believes it would be unkind to linger in the boy’s feelings any longer.

 

She replies, soft and unassuming, guided by His divine winds. “Of course not, Kokichi~! Akamatsu and Momota are-“ Once more, her god gives her His guidance. “Busy, playing with Saihara-kun!”

 

The teenager seems to relax for a few precious seconds before startling. “R-really? Sai-saihara-kun must have been..” his talk dissolves into soft murmurs that she welcomes. Sooner or later, however, he perks up, noticeably lighter, as if a weight lifted off his chest. A part of her wishes she had her sketchbook with her, but she’s fine with just capturing the serene moment in her mind. This is a rare expression, entirely new, and she asks Atua to keep this memory safe.

 

“T..thank you very much, Yonaga-san!” He bows low before quietly coughing a little into his sleeve. She hugs him, lets the warmth of Atua flood his heart and help his journey, and wakes up.

 

Her lab is covered in different sketches, all beautiful and expertly made, somehow feeling wrong.

 

She lays on her stomach, creating the latest draft as He guides her hand. She pins it up, a picturesque showing of a warm smile, cracked into pieces and carefully rearranged. Canvases line the room, covered with paints and dark lines brushed into soft features.

 

What was she missing?

 

-

 

Kokichi asks Amami-chan to wait for him, please, as he dashes inside to Kiru-chan’s room, keeping his scarf on his neck, but hiding the poncho with the book deep in the box. He takes a key after a moment of staring at it, and stuffs it in his new baggy shorts. He covers himself in that navy jacket with two cat ears on the hood and the two simple stripes adorning the bottom. He hesitates when taking out the monokuma dolls, but slowly and softly places them in the box anyway. They’re cushioned by clothes anyway, right?

 

He shuts the box, clears his traces of being in the unnaturally tidy room, and leaves, his panta plush on his back, acting as a backpack (One of many of Tsu-chan and Miu-chan’s hidden mechanisms within the soft toy).

 

He meets Rantaro outside and cheerfully admits he wants to play with him. Rantaro, however, already seemed to expect that, pulling out a deck of cards and sending him a challenging grin.

 

Ten games later, Kokichi wins consistently.

Twenty games later, Rantaro wins eight.

After thirty games and a game of go fish, Kokichi finishes with a grand finale of twenty-one while Rantaro ends with ten.

 

When they played BS, Rantaro expects Kokichi to be easy to read, easy to beat. And while he does consider himself a slightly above average liar, Kokichi shows no tells.

 

Or, he might’ve, and Rantaro didn’t notice, or maybe he didn’t have any tells in the first place.

 

They end the game with Kokichi cheering politely and Rantaro relaxing his hand on the leader’s head.

 

“..Hey, ‘mami-chan?” Ouma looks up at him. “Have you ever had siblings before?”

 

He feels a slight shock of guilt and gets slapped into reality. His sisters- how were his sisters? What was he doing, just relaxing here, with good food and a place to sleep while his sisters-did they just stay in the boat, waiting for him to come back? What could’ve-

 

..oh, right. He didn’t have any more sisters. They were scattered, and his father wasn’t an alcoholic anymore. Their business hadn’t crashed in years now, and he lost contact with that group years ago.

 

Kokichi seems to notice how cold he feels.

 

The little leader bites his lip, and offers to go to Rantaro’s room. He tugs him gently along to the dorms, holding his hand gently and attempting to chase the stiff frigidity with life-giving warmth that seemed to emanate from him.

 

Rantaro sighed softly as he felt the warm embrace of his bed. Blankets hugged his figure, clutching at his clothes. Kokichi digs through his closet as he sinks into the comforting escape from reality.

 

“Hey, what’s this?”

 

-

 

Ryoma watched as the kid scampered around with Amami. Everyday, he seemed to be with someone else. Everyday, he seemed to be distracted. He hasn’t touched a lot of the labs, mostly going to the dormitories and dining hall, and he wanders through the school.

He doesn’t know how far he’s gone, or what time it is as he makes his way around the academy. He’s too busy, lost in his mind, with thoughts that ripped and tore at him until his voice couldn’t speak and his ears couldn’t hear. That doesn’t stop his legs from aimlessly wandering,  no purpose, no aim.

Time’s been passing as his ears pop, and he can hear again. Pulling his hat over his ears, he hears a _click!_ of a door opening and someone grabbing at him, pulling him in quickly before the door clicked shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit. He wasn’t [REDACTED] to act like this…”
> 
> “H-he wasn’t [BLANK] like tha-t either...”
> 
> “Isn’t it fine though? Let’s just be glad he can’t get [REDACTED].”
> 
> “I-oh my god, don’t remind me..”
> 
> “How’d that get there in the first place?! Was it some kind of [REDACTED] ?!”
> 
> “..um, maybe the [REDACTED] [REDACTED]?”
> 
> “..this kid is literally the only thing keeping us popular.. And then again, he is the reason [REDACTED]. Geeeez, how fucking difficult.”


	22. Cut Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Examining lore with Korekiyo and Korekiyo’s creepy and also dead Sister, season one, episode never-coming-back-unless-the-story-wants-it-to!
> 
> Amami invades with literal all time favorite- Kokichi! Yay!
> 
> ...also, mental diseases! Double yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t run the story, the story runs me. 
> 
> Buut, I promise there’s a plot somewhere in all this fluff-

~~~~Korekiyo slid a tome back in place, examining trinkets one by one, dedicating himself to put names to the artifacts that decorated his lab. A family of kokeshi lined the wall behind the stairs, guardians protecting the fragile pieces of history.

 

Nearly every object here seemed to hold a thousand tales within them, and he hadn’t even finished exploring the upper levels. He wondered if Sister would enjoy a few of these tales.

 

_ “Of course I would, dear Korekiyo. I love everything that comes out of your mouth.”  _

 

“..Thank you, Sister.” He replied to empty air. The only thing that answered was a  _ something _ crawling up his back unpleasantly. He started walking again, almost robotically, caressing the statues, reveling in the ancient material.

 

Anthropology, he could handle. Anthropology, he could study and delve in and understand. Sister, a beautiful individual with ink-black hair not unlike his, and those lovely golden eyes and that soft crimson smile. Sister, a frail, sickly, and alluring creature who was worthy of a thousand tales. 

 

She was something that he felt, should never be touched. 

 

_ “My sweet Korekiyo. What are you doing here, alone? Haven’t you spent enough time here?” _

 

Sister was always with him. He couldn’t feel her, she wasn’t real, but she was here, and she was alive. 

 

_ “Are you restless for when my soul is released into another?” _

 

She was alive, and needed a body. A body. Needed a body.

 

_ “Or perhaps you are anxious to find another friend for me?” _

 

“Sister,” He began, tracing a line with his thumb over the glass cases. “Do you still need more friends?” 

 

_ “Oh, dear, dear Korekiyo. Haven’t you remembered? That promise you made to me in my little white room-”  _

 

“Of course, Sister,” he cut in, almost defensively. “When would I ever forget such an important event? He heard a soft, almost mocking laugh in his mind before she spoke.

  
_ “Lovely, then. Little brother,”  _ she replied, a clipped edge to her tone.  _ “Please, refrain from speaking to your own sister in such a disrespectful way. I do not need false reassurances. …now, please tell me, what is my name?” _

 

“..sister, what-?” Her temper began to rise. He speaks at her will. 

 

“Mi..Miya-Miyadera. My dearest..Miyadera.” His mouth is dry. The name is so very unfamiliar, and so very natural, making bile rise to his throat. He felt sick. Then she speaks, and it’s so very exquisite that it raises him from all his  _ needless _ troubles. 

 

_ “It’s so pretty coming from you, bro!”  _

 

The sudden use of such informal language gives him pause. Sister was a perfect individual, and therefore her grammar and ways of speaking was perfect as well. Then how come..? 

 

_ “Hmm, is something off, brother?” _

 

The sudden lapse of her whole personality doesn’t seem to bother her at all, and he takes a moment to consider taking a thin, dusty, handwritten journal from a nook on the third floor. He flips open the book in an effort to look for something to occupy Sister.

 

“Ah..” Though the journal’s outsides seemed unsuspicious, the insides seemed to be filled with descriptions of his classmates, colors decorating the pages, and a few astoundingly well-drawn sketches of everyone in the last few pages. A little note in the corner says, ‘close enough’, with an Ouma holding up a ‘peace sign’. 

 

He flips through the pages, skimming through them one by one. A few parts are..unsettlingly dark, but carefully written in. He finds his page, in between Angie and Tenko. 

 

_ “Brother?” _ His sister attempts to control their body. He has to read faster. 

 

**Shinguji Korekiyo.**

**SHSL Anthropologist.**

-

**_Suspicious. Cold (?) Creepy._ **

**_Mental disorder (?) Eyes the girls except Iruma. Expected._ **

 

**_-will likely kill you with a painless method. Could also tear out nerves._ **

- **_keep away from_ ** (there are more notes, but the writing dissolved into code.)

**_-tvtqjdjpvt. Usjfe joufsbdujoh._ **

**_-Dpme, vobttvnjoh._ **

**_-gsjfoe gps tjtufs?_ **

**_-Tjtufs; efbe? bmjwf? Dsffqz._ **

 

Little notes, shoved off to the side, held numbers and symbols, clustered and impossible to read. He calmly, slowly slipped the book back in, hoping Sister’s suspicions didn’t rise more than it had. 

 

_ “Brother, what was that? What was in that book?”  _ Her voice was more solid than usual, a subtle frenzied fringe to it. He was thrown for a loop. Sister was never this..this strange. “Sister?”

 

_ “Tell me, brother. Tell your dear sister. What was in that book?”  _ No matter how soft, no matter how much he could hear her simper, he held a wall to keep himself from collapsing. 

 

This was not a simple question. It was an order. Something whispered into his ear, a quiet truth. 

 

His eyes cleared, and Sister quieted. 

 

-

  
For a second, Rantaro considered just ignoring Kokichi’s question and just going to sleep then and there. Regrettably enough, he ignored that very wise decision, and instead slowly raised himself from the bed.    
  
Air hit his back, and he shivered a little.

 

Rantaro reached Kokichi to the closet, where multiple exact copies of his original outfit clustered together, disturbingly soft fabric brushing against the leader’s face.

“Hmm?” The purple-haired boy seemed to pause before reaching into a box that seemed to be full of his old belongings. Rantaro lightly grasped Kokichi’s wrist to pull him back. A few of those things were fragile, and he wasn’t about to risk Kokichi getting cuts from some year-old glass that undoubtedly was hurriedly stashed in there.

The boy froze. He stopped, and although literally the rest of him was free, he drained what little color his skin held, seeming almost sickly.

 

Rantaro released his wrist, recoiling as if he’d been burned.

 

It took a moment before Ouma began functioning again. He pulled his little hand out, seeming almost bewildered as he raised a bloodied hand to his face.    


“...ah.” Crimson trickled down his skin, pinkish-red tainting a milky white canvas. He didn’t seem to register his injuries. 

Rantaro didn’t waste any time, falling effortlessly into his ‘big brother’ role, scooping Ouma up and princess-carrying him to the bathroom. Ouma lightly clasped his wrist and held it to Rantaro’s chest, leaving blood on his shirt.

 

Rantaro felt sick. 

 

Washing the grape’s hands bled the water red, leaving Ouma with a blank, empty expression. The first aid kit.. Shuichi had used the first aid kit last, right? Shinguji, maybe? Or was it still in the warehouse? 

Ouma seemed to wake up, and finally speak. “it-it doesn’t hurt  _ that _ much.. Really, ‘ami-chan!” Rantaro smiled uneasily, jogging to the warehouse. “We still need to bandage it, Ouma-chan. What if you’re cooking with Tojo-san and you get lemon into your cuts?” Silence for a moment before Ouma answered in triumph. “It hurts a lot! I know that because I used to cook a lot, Ami-chan!” 

Rantaro laughed, a soft, brotherly tone. “You’re a master chef then, right?” Ouma smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Mmhmm! ...if you don’t count Kiru-chan..”

 

*

 

Boxes upon boxes filled the warehouse and frankly? Kokichi wanted to climb them all. Sure, his hand hurt a bit, but really, he could take care of himself! This pain was nothing. 

He tried jumping off Ami-chan. The avocado responded in kind, bouncing Kokichi up and down in his arms, tickling him for good measure. He landed for about the fifteenth time, dizzy and giggling. “Okay, okay-y, I give, I give! I-I won’t try to escape aha-aghahain, I p-promise!”

Ami hummed, looking over the nearest first aid kit that happened to be conveniently located near the entrance. Bandages were in a tight wad next to the alcohol and gauze. “Right,” he muttered, staining the gauze with ethanol before raising it to Kokichi’s cuts, which had started to bleed through again. Unlike before, he slowly raised Kokichi’s hand and dabbed the alcohol-tinted gauze around the leader’s hand.

Kokichi didn’t do anything besides wince every now and then. Rantaro studied his reactions occasionally, looking for signs of pain. 

 

“..You sure you’re not in pain?”

 

“Mmhmm! Ami-chan, why would I ever want to make you worry?”

 

Kokichi was in pain. Not a lot, but the sting from the towel thing ( _ gauze _ , he remembers) travelled up his arm and into his torso, sending small shocks of pain up from his hand. It was almost like a needle.(but a needle was sharp and cold and pokey and wriggly where it shouldn’t be  _ ever  _ cause it hurt a lot, a lot a lot) He was far away enough to just catch Ami-chan’s voice near him, and on impulse he told Ami-chan what Amami-chan wanted to hear.

 

_ Was I convincing enough? _

 

Amami-chan wraps what looks vaguely ( _ a lot)  _ a lot of toilet paper on his bleeding hand, and while he doesn’t exactly goes on in the mind of the pretty boy, his cuts don’t hurt any less.

Quietly, he waits as Ami-chan wraps the last piece of toilet paper on his hand, and reaches up for a hug. Ami-Chan picks him up, and he hangs onto him like a koala.

 

“..Ouma-“

 

“Shush, Ami-chan. Your shirt is really super soft and I want to suffocate in it.”

 

“..okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi pressed his cheek against Rantaro’s shirt.
> 
> Mm. Soft.
> 
> He rubbed his face in it and smelled the- was that avocado? Moving his face up to where fabric met skin, he sniffed. 
> 
> No, just avocado-chan’s normal odor.
> 
> “Avocado-chan.. you smell like guacamole.” 
> 
> -
> 
> I would’ve made it longer.. but that was a freaking perfect note to end on and I couldn’t pass that up ;w;
> 
> ah wait i forgot how to upload images to a story frick


	23. Just Like Some Manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The local bi icon, Kaede, appears to start a challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The summary was just a result of me playing too much smash bros-))
> 
> To be honest, I was a little hesitant on actually posting this chapter too. It had a lot of things I wanted to exploit later, and gosh golly darn am I disappointed at this chapter in itself. But just saying, the event Kaede describes won’t happen for a while.
> 
> Sorry this is so short can I still get a ‘You Tried’ sticker

Kaede strolled through the hallways, brushing her hands idly along the plants that sprung from the ground. She tilted her head to look down at a flower in bloom, caressed it, and moved on. Humming Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, No. 14, Op. 27, No.2 in C-sharp, she passed by the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab, vaguely hearing something resembling the _swish_ of a racket and disturbed screaming.

 

She walked a little faster.

 

Just as she passed that lab, she bumped into (er, tripped on) Miu, who was on her knees and rummaging through grass, occasionally retrieving pieces of...something. The inventor turned to straighten herself up  just as Kaede tripped, both yelping in surprise and landing on each other, landing like a scene out of a damn manga.

 

“Pff-A-Bakamatsu, get your damn flat chest _off my face_!”

“I feel like my legs have been _speared_ through by your spikes, Iruma-san.”

“Shut it, they’re not that _fucking_ sharp, just get the _hell_ off-“

“I’m _sorry,_ do I _look_ like I _can_ get up?”

“H-Hiiiieeee, I’m sorry!”

“..I-I’m just kidding. My legs avoided yours. I’m not getting hurt today, haha!”

“Oh really? Then get _off_ before I _really_ spear you through!”

“Okay, but what if I don’t want to?”

“W-what? Th-thats’s not fair, Ba-Bakamatsu-“

“I’m just kidding, don’t worry.”

 

Kaede lifted herself up, rolling off Iruma. The inventor stood up, calming her furious blush and growling. Kaede smiled in turn, dusting herself off and giggling. Miu made to leave before Kaede held on to her forearm and caught up with her.

 

“Actually, Iruma-san, want to hang out?”

 

-

 

Shuichi actually didn’t think he _ever_ really spent time to himself, unless it was spent in his room. He stared at the dome-covered sky, halfway expecting the blue jay that used to chirp by the agency sing a song, but dead silence greeted him. Today, with the absence of Maki and Kaito, he paid more attention to the outside than anything. No birds, no life besides the plants resided in this place. That was strange in itself. The academy they all resided in seemed to be old and rather rundown. Even that name of this place was strange.

 

The name of the Academy of Gifted Juveniles always had struck him as odd. The gifted part, he could understand. The academy part, he could understand. But juveniles..? If Monokuma or some other, higher power named the academy, then why didn’t they just replace ‘juvenile’ with Ultimate? A juvenile in itself was meant to mean someone under eighteen who had done _something_ , correct? Something, something, something… he knew what it was, it was at the tip of his tongue-

 

A disturbingly soft fabric brushed along his back, making Shuichi jump and whirl around in surprise. “Ah, did I disturb you? Sorry about that.” Rantaro waved his free hand in a friendly motion as Shuichi continued to stare at his chest.

 

“I-um, Amami-kun, you have..”

 

Ouma-kun stared back at him, gripping onto Rantaro’s shirt tightly, a rather large hood draped over his head, two black cat ears (?) sticking from the hood itself. Ouma-kun..resembled a cat. As if to further the damning evidence, Ouma-kun _hissed_ at him before burying his face back in Amami’s shirt.

 

“O-ouma-kun?!”

 

Rantaro smiled slightly before petting Ouma-kun’s head. After a few seconds, Ouma-kun relaxed his vise-like grip on Amami’s shirt before jumping down and hugging Shuichi’s leg enthusiastically. “Hi, Saihara-chan!” He let go and started waving his arms wildly, giggling happily. “Did you know Ami-Chan’s shirt is really-super-soft? Here, here, can I please, please show you?” Evidently not waiting on an answer, he hopped up, attempting to grasp onto the detective’s arm. “Wha-what?” Shuichi stumbled over his words, lifting his arms out of reach of the little leader. “Ouma-kun, I believe _all_ our clothes are made out of the same material.” He lied, looking to Amami for help.

 

Kokichi pouted, an expression which, if it were on his older counterparts face, would likely make Shuichi blush. Luckily, on _this_ Kokichi’s face, it just looked cute. Er, not to say that he thought older Kokichi _wasn’t_ cute, just- um.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re lyyyying?” He waited for a moment before letting it go. “Okay then, Shu-chi…” Giggling, he scaled up Amami before resting on his shoulders. “Onwards, nii-chan!” Amami seemed to brighten, and he waved to Shuichi as he and Kokichi turned the corner.

 

Kokichi pulled up his fallen hood, and rested his head on top of Ami-chan’s hair. “Ami-nii…” he mewled, puffing up his cheeks. “Can I have just _one_ of your shirts, _please_?”

 

“Ahaha, I’d give one to you, Ouma-chan, but Iruma-San would get the wrong idea.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kokichi turned his head, resting his cheek against Ami-chan’s soft hair. “What are ‘dicks’ supposed to be, anyway?”

 

Amami paled.

 

-

Gonta grabbed a butterfly net, catching all the insects Ryoma had hit into unconsciousness. The giant still couldn’t help but make distressed sounds every time a bottlenose fly hit the floor, and if Hoshi was slightly less mature, he probably would’ve whispered, “ _let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor,”_ but sadly enough, no one besides Gonta, who was in distress, would know if he ever _actually_ did that.

-

 

Kaede followed Iruma all the way to her lab, walking the whole way, jumping from one topic to the next. The inventor didn’t even have a _chance_ to refuse Kaede’s accompaniment, because if she even _tried_  to _hint_ at the thing, the pianist would slowly don a kicked puppy look, making the inventor step down in defeat and talk to her _normally._ Miu didn’t know how to talk normally! No one really showed her how, anyway! Or, she did, but abandoned that because of the sheer amount of requests she would get, when she used to be the nice, studious, _normal_ inventor.

 

That lifestyle had her working days and nights, murdering her grades. She absolutely fucking hated it.

 

“Hey.” Kaede spoke up from next to her. “I’ve been thinking.. do you want to.. to try the death road of despair again?” Iruma blanched. “Wait, wait _what?_ Bakamatsu, you _know_ what happened last time! What-what makes you think we can attempt it _again?”_ Akamatsu jumped guiltily. “I-I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to! I gathered the others support too, and so maybe you could just-“

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

“No. Akamatsu, aren’t you smart enough to remember that _thing crushes_ all your damn hopes and dreams?”

“I-I know.” Akamatsu looks down. “Monokuma.. monokuma told me if I passed the death road of despair with everyone, he’d give us a hint to the **mastermind**. And so I thought maybe-“

“Bakamatsu, when did _you_ ever start believing in that damn bear’s words?”

“He hasn’t lied to us so far..” Akamatsu pulled at her sleeve nervously. “I-I was hoping you had something that would..help us?” Miu’s mind flashes back to the electrohammers Cockichi commissioned her to create, powering up and nearly ready.

“I...I do.” She admitted. Kaede seemed to brighten up, smiling happily and hugging Miu in a surprise hug that had her flushing in embarrassment. “I-I never fucking said you can use it, though!”

Kaede held her fists up excitedly. “I’ll come for them later, okay? And I’ll tell everyone gradually, too! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ , Miu!”

 

Miu muttered solemnly as she readied herself to stress-create. For some strange, otherworldly reason, when she was stressed, the most beautiful inventions were created out of her hands. Thanks to the endless metal and wires she was provided with, she could finish the next batch of eight in a day or so. Maybe pull an all nighter..or just use her _Work-As-You-Sleep_ invention! Man, those things were _great._

 

By now, her fingers started twitching, ready to pound some metal into shape.

 

-

 

Maki stroked her hair as she talked to Kaito.

 

“Makiroll, what do you mean?” Kaito asked, uncharacteristically serious.

 

“I _mean,”_ she stressed. “I’m not sure whether I met him at _all,_ Momota. Looking at him, I mean, he _does_ look familiar, but Kaito, the way he acts- it’s a little different. He was never _this_ open before, and I don’t know, maybe it was because of a few kids at the orphanage, but _Kaito._ He’s never trusted _adults_ before. Not unless he was around his best friends.”

 

Kaito pondered the inquiry for a moment. “What did he call his friends?” He asked, attempting to prolong the conversation.

 

“I don’t know.. but Hara-chan was a boy, and Iru-chan was a..girl, I think. Because my name couldn’t really be shortened, he made it shorter anyway and called me, ‘Ki-chan.’” Her voice softened, and she played with strands of hair.

 

“..hey, don’t you think those names were shortened, too?”

 

“Of course. But I still don’t understand..”

 

Kaito shrugged. “Harumaki, maybe the reason why he trusted us so quickly was because _you_ were there.”

 

Maki turned, enough so Kaito couldn’t see her expressions, before she turned back. “Yeah, sure, I guess. But I wonder… do you think he’d be as carefree about other kids?”

-

Kiibo poked his head through the doors of the Ultimate Inventor’s lab. “Umm, Iruma-san? I’m here for my maintenance-“ the inventor in question was cackling as electricity sparked and jumped up from her hands. “Yes,” she giggled maniacally. “Yes, burn, _burn!_ ” Bits of fire caught onto flammable objects, scattered around the research lab, none looking safe.

 

Kiibo slowly shut the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo shut the door, and slowly walked away. Miu wasn’t a pyromaniac, just..inventing. Yeah, just..doing what she was meant to do.
> 
> Something that sounded like a chunk of metal hit the door, and light from the tiny cracks in the research lab flared up as Miu cursed even more.
> 
> “GOD FCKING DAM IT WHERE THE FCK IS MY FCKING SHTTY CRAP GAHH-! BURN, BURN, YOU CRAPPY INVENTIOOONNNNS-!”  
> -  
> This may seem like a filler, but nothing is usually ever a filler in this story- you know, besides.. the past..22..chapters....
> 
> Crap have I been writing too much fluff?
> 
> ..nahhhhh


	24. Prelude in C-sharp Minor; Op. 3, No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s everyone up to, right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saiouma discord pit scares me sometimes, tbh
> 
> And uh on that note I promise no shipping here besides what’s on the tin can thing 
> 
> anYWAYS

Kiibo began to recharge himself, wishing that his solar function would allow him to last through more than just daytime, and not drain so quickly as soon as the sun set. Perhaps it _was_ to be expected, considering his AI, and all of his cognitive functions. That..must have drained far more than anything else. The voices seemed to become louder (though not by much), especially at nighttime, too.

 **anon:** hhhhhhhh  
  
 **anon:** nnnnnngimmemoresucci  
  
 **anon:** I want ouma- they’ve never done this child motive before, ita great   
  
 **anon:** Succi suchara chan  
  
 **anon:** its*  
  
 **anon:** Just sayn tho u should knw that I don’t think theyre supposed to kill kids  
  
 **anon:** Moo irmoouma and kaedead my waifus  
  
 **anon:** Hes not actually a kid!!! Just different so technically they can kill…but itd be supr sad D:  
  
 **anon:** oumas a shit and i hope u guys know that  
  
 **anon:** They won’t kill kaede like the last time!!!!!!!! Dont say that!!!  
  
 **anon:** I didnt like that season tbh  
  
 **anon:** lidkichi

 **anon:** kidkichi*

 **anon:** Nyeh bitch

 **anon:** Lol lidkichi* man

 **anon:** kidkichi********

 **anon:** snaw wee 

 **anon:** Shut

 **anon:** guys guys i have a theory

 **anon:** wee snaw

 **anon:** wee snaw

 **anon:** no stop

 

 **anon:** wee snaw

 **anon:** wee snaw

 **anon:** ur gonna die

 **anon:** wee snaw

..Loud. Low power commanded him to rest, and because it was difficult to sleep with the voices in his head, he tweaked the volume level to _mute._

 

...the voices continued, but were considerably softer, resembling the audio input of “background noise.” Kiibo sighed in content, falling back into his bed (he’d asked Monokuma for one, due to the bear being robophobic and not  giving him his obligatory bed)  that was next to his charging station. The lights were off now, and the only sound he could hear besides the voices was the soft whirring of his chest, keeping his delicate mechanisms at work.

 

 _Like a heart_ , he smiled, hand over his chest.

 

-

 

Tenko woke up as early as possible, ready to resume practicing Neo-Akido. Knocking energetically on Himiko’s door, one kick away from busting the door down, she watched as Himiko, sluggish, opened the door.

 

“Nyeh.. Tenko? Are we going to go _again_..?”

 

She pouted in return, playing with her bow like she’d seen Maki do once or twice around the space degenerate. “You _proooomised,_ though!”

 

“That was..” she yawned. “One time..”

 

“ _Please,_ Himiko? I can show you how I drop kick the degenerates, today!” Tenko may or may not have _commissioned_ Tojo-chan to booby trap the degenerate’s doors, rendering ones harassing the girls immobile and free to torture. Kiibo especially could be a very good target… if he didn’t break. It was a mutual agreement that Gonta wasn’t going to suffer, though.

Kokichi had already gone with Tojo-san to work on breakfast so he couldn’t witness anything particularly..bone-breaking.. 

Himiko wasn’t any less tired, but she let Tenko carry her to the dinner hall to grab a quick breakfast, ready to sprint back to the dormitory. The two watched Shuichi’s door open with increasing anticipation. 

...nothing. Shuichi walked out, unscathed and safe in every way. Not even a obligatory bucket of water. He found them under the stairs. “Hi, Yumeno-san, Chabashira-san.” He started awkwardly, slowly backing out to the doors. “What..are you doing?” He exited the doors, closing it behind him without waiting for their answer.

Tenko dragged Himiko to Shuichi’s door, searching for the wires that were supposed to trigger the trap.

“There’s no way! There’s no-“ she slowly picked up a cut wire that seemed to be snipped at repeatedly, as if with safety scissors.

 

“...wait.”

 

Kiibo and Amami exited their rooms, yawning and waving casually to Tenko, also very much not pranked.

 

“ _...wait.”_

 

Korekiyo and Ryoma slipped out of their respective rooms.

 

“Umm..”

 

“...well, Himiko, I think it’s best to go practice with Tenko, then!” Face flushing in embarrassment, she took Himiko’s hand softly and slowed her pace to match with Himiko’s.

 

“...hey, Tenko?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“...thank you for keeping me company all the time..” Himiko’s voice was quiet and slow, and she reached for her hat to pull it down. Tenko stopped, slowly smiling, took the hand holding Himiko’s hat down and hugged her.

 

“I’ll never leave you alone, Himiko!”

 

(As soon as Kaito opened the door, a ghost dropped down. He froze, and slowly looked at his door, which was dripping with blood. “A-a-ah,” he stuttered in fear before screaming as he sprinted to the dorm doors. “WHY DID I READ THAT OH GOD SHIT-“)

 

-

 

Kaede nervously practiced _La Campanella_ for the fifth time on the piano, fingers moving through the choppy, practiced phrases as she brainstormed about how to gather everyone up for the Death Road of Despair. She couldn’t just leave Ouma-kun alone in the academy, but she needed everyone, including Kirumi or Maki, for Monokuma to help them.

 

She gave a _crescendo._

 

It was honestly way too dangerous for Ouma-kun to come with them, but he would freak out if everyone suddenly disappeared on him without a word.

The song ended, and by instinct, or rather just by order of her previous music playlist, _Prelude Op. 3, No.2_ in _C-sharp Minor_ began. Could Ouma-kun even swim his way out of a few of the traps? How would she have to handle this?  

 

Faster, faster.

 

Slowly, faster and faster. That was the way Rachmaninoff had composed his piece. Often, she’d heard the story behind the song, from people, from the internet, from the sparse amount of friends she made before traveling globally. What was it…

 

Faster, faster, singular notes.

 

Rachmaninoff was honestly one of her favorite composers, alongside Debussy, of course, and she played with fervor, chord by chord, fingers dancing along the keys upon command. Maybe.. Slowly.

 

She would reach them. She knew. Slowly.

 

-

 

Shuichi took refuge in his research lab. It was so long ever since he’d just... relaxed, between staying up late hours having playing with Ouma and waking up to the leader cuddling (re: clinging) to any part of his body, not to mention Gokuhara-san’s...surprise..in the AV room. He admittedly wasn’t very fond of the stereotypical ‘Sherlock’-type room, but the couches were _perfect._ Soft, supporting, and comfy. Not too cold, not too hot, intricate patterns he could trace with ease. The best place to relax and have tea, fire crackling lazily amongst wood. He occasionally even took naps in those, waking up on the floor or under a blanket. Really, the only thing that offset the pleasant atmosphere were the poisons that lined his walls.

 

Taking one last drink of tea, he examined a few more poisons, recording the information in a notebook that came with the lab. “..how did they even get these toxins..?” He muttered offhandedly. _Batrachotoxin_ was extremely hard to come by, not to mention rare and with no known antidote, and _ricin,_ which unlike the others, came in a small bottle stashed into the back, apparently purified and slow-acting. Thallium, ‘Strike-9’...

 

And..nightshade.

 

Shuichi set the notebook back on the table, finishing off his latest logs before searching for something to read on the bookshelf. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…

 

“Okay,” he placed the books back. “Maybe I’ll just..check the library.”

 

-

 

Rantaro stood in the library, debating whether or not to attempt to open the secret door in the library again. On one hand, it could supply clues to help everyone, and on the other, he could die because the mastermind would probably be in there, ready for some murder. Hmm. 

“I mean, honestly?” His hands felt for the telltale sign of a door- a crack in the bookshelves. “..Yolo, I guess.” He looked around cautiously, digging his manicured nails into the wood as he took a step back. 

“Rantarou-kun?” He pushed back the creaking shelf, and leaned against it, attempting to not look suspicious. “..yeah?” Angie smiled back at him. “Atua decreed you should come with Angie!” Not waiting for his input, she took his forearm and dragged him off to..wherever she was going.

 “Why do you need me, Yonaga-san?” He asked, barely fazed by the spontaneous arrival and departure of the artist. Said artist looked back at him, taking a paintbrush out of her clothes to tuck it behind chocolate-colored ears. “Weeeeell,” she dragged out slowly, almost singsong. “Angie just needs help with a painting, of course!...so says Atua.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“..and to confirm with you on whether or not you told Kokichi-chan about ‘dicks’!”

 

 _..o_ **_h crap._ **

 

_-_

 

Kokichi had eyebags. That was something Kirumi had noted on the first day Saihara-san carried him in. While everyone had been panicking, she’d been examining him, occasionally refuting the few accusations directed at her.

He had eyebags, skin a sickly white, the clothes that seemed to have been shrunk to his size still hung off him much like it had in his teenage form.

Without his constant, unpredictable changes of expressions, it was really much easier to focus on the rest of him. And when she focused on the rest of him..

She didn’t like what she’d noticed.

 

-

 

Kokichi snuck into the dorms. He felt bad for Ami-chan, cause Ami-chan looked so scared about what dicks were meant to be, so he figured ‘dicks’ were some kind of scary movie thing that tra-mau-tizzied Ami-chan. 

Tra-mau-tizzied was a funny word. Tra-uma-tizzied. Trau-ma-tizzied. Kiru-chan and all those books back then taught him the word, and when he said it, they were always so happy! He always felt especially proud when he’d said it to Ki-chan, too! Iru-chan knew a lot more words than he did, so one day he asked Ki-chan to help him make a pretty pink scarf with all the words he knew, but Iru-chan didn’t like it. 

She always did hate the color pink.

 

He stumbled in front of Ami-chan’s room, slipping a lockpick from his clothes, holding tight to his chest a boba tea he asked to make with Kiru-chan.

 

“..everyone likes boba tea, Kokichi! ..right?” He patted his cheeks reassuringly, the cold of his hands seeping into his skin- he really should have more blankets at night, shouldn't he-, and got back to lockpicking.

 

-

 

Angie had explored every possible crevice of her research lab with Rantaro standing in the middle, examining all the unfinished sketches of a neat, orderly boy with purple hair. The facial features hadn’t been drawn in yet, and the hairstyle was faint. The only way to know that the boy had purple hair were the strands Angie had painted in. Lavender, violet, purple and everything in between. The background was scribbled in yellow, with, from a distance, what looked like white dots. Angie merely waved all of those off, emerging with an unfinished painting that should’ve stayed on the larger canvas, with more details and shading.

 

“Angie saw him in a dream!” She chirped.

 

He approaches the canvas, the boy in it with a sweet smile he would have thought was off on this face. The lightest, softest, swirling paint spread just on his cheeks, staining it a gentle pink. His hair was unruly, and eyelashes poked out shyly underneath his bangs. It would’ve been mistaken for a picture, but..

 

“Where..are his eyes?”

 

-

 

Kiibo shifted through all of Gonta’s bugs, scanning the room upon the giant’s request. “..I do not see anything out of the ordinary, Gokuhara-san.” The entomologist fiddled with his bug box, looking back to Ryoma. The tennis pro replied. “Check again.” Kiibo blinked. “But..this is the fifth time..”

 

“Check the whole school, now.”

 

“Including the outside?”

 

“Including the outside.”

 

“I’ll.. I’ll have to run individual tests, then.”

 

Ryoma nodded in understanding. “Then just the outside.”

 

“Alright!” Kiibo smiled, feeling almost giddy. A favor for friends! That’s surely very humanlike, so now he could prove to Ouma-kun-!

 

“Ah..” he stopped in the hallways, realizing that maybe, just maybe, he missed Ouma-kun’s teasing, just a little bit.

 

-

 

She bit the end of her pen, writing in a few notes for what could happen and how to update on later. A _blip_ from the cameras interrupted her from her temporary plans, and she watched with a detached interest as Rantaro cautiously entered the library. “Hmm..” she reached under her desk for the nearest weapon, blunt or sharp. The cold brush of metal, the smooth surface of a sphere, the familiar prick of a needle poked and warmed under her touch. 

 

Her hand curled around an ice pick, another around a shot-put ball. The needles poked insistently. 

 

_Eeny, meeny, miny, mo.._

 

The ice pick weighed less. But the ball was heavy, and just one hit in... The slightest throw, or maybe raising of both her own two hands, bringing the burning cold down on the adventurer's skull, something substantial and solid, staining the floor and the surface with vibrant colours lighting up the dull, bruised with the lazy brown-dark purple colors of a normal world. She giggled softly, picking up the ball. The assassin would surely tell if the cause of murder was an ice pick, and Kirumi would be considered the most likely victim, being the one most in the kitchen. Kirumi, though, wasn’t written to die yet, even if she knew she could rewrite the entire story if she wanted to.

 

_Catch a victim by its toe_

 

How to interest the others into acting? How to make the story more interesting?

 

 _If it hollers, kill it slow_  

 

..no, she can wait a little longer. Her creations seemed to be acting on their own will. Everything they did, she saw. Everything they tried to do, she'd written. That dull work she'd written was reaching its rising action, steadily so, but surely.

 

_Eeny. Meeny. Miny. M o ._

 

The story was entirely hers to shape, and Tsumugi Shirogane cheerfully smiled down at the pawns of her game.

"I sincerely hope...you can surprise me, just this once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi cackled. As soon as she stopped, she frowned. “No, that’s not it. I gotta make it more..” she checked the smudged writing on her wrist. “Deep..hair..ful!” She smiled proudly, and began cackling as she left the mastermind’s room and moved into the girl’s bathroom.
> 
> Kaito made it all the way to the academy, stopping to rest at some hallway. Slowly, he began to hear cackling somewhere close to him, and even as he looked around in fear, no one was there.
> 
> “thEY’RE COMING FOR MEEEE-!”
> 
> Tsumugi stopped her cackling as she left the girl’s room. She heard a high-pitched squeal reach her ears as soon as she closed the door behind her. Maybe it was a girl..? She couldn’t be bothered to hunt them down, though. Too many witnesses.


	25. Adding Nothing to the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi breaks into a room, Kirumi supports it, and Miu is rather loopy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! School is haunting me in my sleep, and so I updated! Whoot!
> 
> Also, did you know I’ve never verbally cursed before? This story is the only reason I wrote bad words, honestly.

Kokichi slowly opened the door, slipping in and closing it just as quickly. Setting the boba tea on the nearest surface, he looked around the room before tip-toeing to the closet. “Is it here..?” He dug through the question-mark’s clothes, looking for the box that stood there beforehand. Nothing.

 

He looked up, a last minute resort, and found the box resting too high for him to reach. He bit his thumb anxiously, poking his head out of the closet and attempting to use anything-the walls, the closet door- to climb up on.

 

The walls were too smooth, and the door’s edges were too sharp for him to focus all his weight on. Of course, he still tried anyway. Challenges were always fun, after all.

 

A short, soft _knock_ started at the door. He gave an undignified squawk in response, falling off the closet door he was clinging onto and landing hard on the floor. In slight panic now, he yelled, “Ami isn’t here right now-!”...and immediately berated himself for it. _Why would you say thaattt? That was very, very dumb of you and honestly? If you stayed_ quiet _, maybe they would get the hint and leave!_  Kokichi sighed, slowly moving up from his position on the ground to open the door in defeat. When he _did_ get to opening the dang door, he found Kiru-chan, holding up a silver earring.

 

“Kiru-chan?” She stared at him for a moment that seemed to drag on for hours before placing the earring in his hands, not questioning why he was in a very suspicious person’s room and not literally anywhere else. “I believe Amami-san is fond of jewelry.” was all she said before leaning down to give him a slight hug and disappearing to finish her requests.

 

“Thank you!” He whisper-yelled out the door.

 

 _..wow, mo_ **_ther_ ** _-chan is sooo nice to you, isn’t she?_

 

He jumped, startled by the sudden sound.

 

“..hello?” He called out to whoever was there.

 

Nothing.

 

-

 

Angie clasped her hands to her cheeks. “Hmmm? Obviously because Angie can’t make them!” That catches Rantaro’s attention, and he looks at the artist in slight confusion. After all, an ultimate artist who couldn’t paint something? When he’d seen her paint exact replicas of the _Mona Lisa_ by memory? He attempts to stop randomly freezing in front of people as they stare at him expectantly. Old habits die hard, don’t they?

“Doesn’t Atua know, then?” His composure is relaxed, lazy even, and he prides himself on how well he pulls it off.

..or rather, no one’s ever actually called him out on being tense before while he used this pose. Angie stared at him for approximately thirty seconds, making him shift from side to side, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. By the time she finally moved, beads of sweat seeped down his neck.

 “The divine winds proclaimed Rantaro to be an advisor to Angie! Now, advise!” She whipped out a few paintbrushes and a palette of colors, staring at him in excitement.

 

Rantaro closed his eyes and _hmm’_ d in thought. “Ouma’s eyes..”

 

-

 

Korekiyo had done and solved more complex puzzles in less than five minutes. He’d ventured to countless tombs, avoided limitless traps, thought up perfect plans to anything he bothered to do. But this damn journal has him for a loop.  The first time he ventures through it, it’s just a perfectly normal book. The second time he _touches_ it, two papers spill out to the floor.

 

They’re both blank.

 

He leaves those on top of the book and goes on with his day. The second day, they’re still blank, and he’s considering simply throwing them away. The third, he barely spares a passing glance at the before turning on them completely. The words- or rather, what he suspects _are_ words, are in the dead center of the paper, are seven simple letters.

 

_h j p f  j k o ._

 

He can’t understand them. What were they supposed to mean? Were they a secret? A motive? Had anyone else gotten them? How could he know? He obviously couldn’t come up to someone and say, “ _hello, I arrived to tell you the coffee is ready. Also, I may or may not have received a cryptic piece of paper that is likely meant to send us all off to some horrible death and I would like to know if you have something similar. But first, how was your day?”_

 

..yes. Not very desirable at all. He looks at his monopad, checking the time, before moving for the dining hall.

 

He can deal with that shit later.

 

-

 

Shuichi pokes his head in the library. “..hello?” He says to no one in particular. He enters, keeping the door open due to his natural suspicion. He’s not sure what he’s so worried about when there’s clearly no one in the library. He _bops_ himself lightly on his head, smiling sheepishly. “Of course. No one usually comes here. Why am I so scared?” He kneels down, searching for modern books he knows are hidden among the dustier (now rather clean since Tojo-san’s assault on the library) books around the first to fifth shelves of the from where he was.

 “Sherlock, Nancy Drew, Persona, Percy Jackman..” _Percy Jackman,_ he muses, lips quirking up. _Sounds like a cheap knockoff of some English bestseller._ “Harry Potty…?”

 

He promptly moves over to the next shelf.

 

“..Supah Despair Girls Two? ..wasn’t that..” he remembers movie cover Akamatsu showed him back in the AV room while the rest of his mind digs deeper just to find some more embarrassing memories in the room. He flushed red and hits his head, attempting to shake the images of-

 

He refused to say the word. Just. No.

 

Something that wasn’t there his last visit catches his eye, and he shifts the thicker books around to gain a clearer perspective to it.

 It’s a small, purple journal with a tiny, messy name etched in the corner. It’s vaguely familiar, but Shuichi can’t seem to remember where he’d seen it. He has to hold it up to his eyes to read it.

 

“..Ouma Kokichi.”

 

He tucks it into his jacket as discreetly as he can, and leaves the library as fast as possible.

 

-

 

Kokichi tries to forget about that voice thing. He’d heard it once before, but he was around so many people at the time that he halfway expected one of them to be talking, not him just going crazy. He tries speaking to it repeatedly, and silence still ensues. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or bad thing, but he hopes these mind aliens were at the very least peaceful.

 

A peppy, cheerleader-like voice rounds the corner and reaches his ears. “Ouma-kun?”

 

He turns, mood quickly lightening at the prospect of actually getting to _know_ and talk to to others. It’s always there, the feeling of excitement that accompanies the unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

 

“Hi, Akamatsu-chan!”

 

-

Miu laughs hysterically for the fourth time in a row, running high on pure coffee Kiibo had to force down her throat, proudly caressing her latest invention, holding it like a baby as she walked to lunch.

 

“Miu..that’s a ball.”

 

“I fucking know! Ain’t it _amazing?”_

 

Tsumugi cradles her face with one hand, mimicking the expression of someone worried for an Miu’s sanity. It wasn’t even that hard, because she was _legitimately_ worried about her precious creation that seemed to have a growing attraction to objects and not people. Oh right, she forgot to reference something. Hmm..

 

“You’re..a little like Mei Hatsume, aren’t you?” Miu looks at her, holding her ball-thing close to her chest. “I mean, you’re plainly very similar, aren’t you?” Miu hums.

 

“Is..is she hot?”

 

“Very.”

 

“That damn fucking straight I am.”

 

“Aren’t you gay, though?”

 

“ _Pan,_ Shiroshit. I’m damn fucking _pan.”_

 

“S-shiroshit?!”

 

“ _That’s_ the only fucking thing you _notice?_ _Shiroshit,_ I’m cuddling a _ball_ and you aren’t surprised, but I call you a name and you fucking-“ Kiibo appeared behind Miu, evidently holding a cloth over her mouth. She slumps, and he catches her in his arms. The ball slips out of her limp hands.

 

“Em, sorry, Shirogane-san. Iruma-san gets like this when she..” he gestured to a spilled cup of coffee staining the ground brown. “Evidently, she hasn’t slept in likely two days. And I was out here when I saw you getting. Agitated, I presume? So I’ll just. Um.” He dragged her away, apologizing every time he takes another step backwards. Tsumugi waves, and picks up the ball as soon as he can’t see her.

 

“..okay.” She steels herself. “You can figure out what this does, mastermind. You have to know _every twist and every run of this season._ ” Her grip tightens around the ball, and unseen things take a fall to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: This code is twice the ——— of something anyone can remember.
> 
> The code of before and the last code is once the ——— of what anyone can tell you.


	26. Same Home Exploit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300 kudos! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I honestly wanted to get this out during August, so
> 
> Um
> 
> Anyways! Kaede’s Free Time Event Begins!
> 
> (..after Tenko)

Tenko’s days haven’t been very eventful. Besides the initial clamor of the kid-turning degenerate, and the rescue of Akamatsu, nothing much happened. She’d practiced multiple kicks a thousand times (and certainly wasn’t going to stop anytime soon), training under the doleful eyes of the protector of the dojo. She paused in her training, moaning in defeat and relaxing on the mat, a few beads of sweat dripping down her face.    
  
“...a one hundred roundhouse kicks, check. One hundred practice flips, mmhmm.” She relaxed for five minutes before sitting up, smiling to herself encouragingly. “This isn’t so bad! Tenko’s done  _ way  _ harsher training when she was with her sensei!” Talking in third person had always been a sort of an annoying tic for her, something she didn’t mean to say but tumbled out in place of ‘I’ anyways. 

A soft voice interrupted her break, a sort of unshakably calm tone that washed over her like a breath of fresh air. “Chabashira-san, would you like any lunch today? You and Yumeno-san did skip breakfast, after all.” Tojo-san entered, breeze blowing lightly from her left, brushing her hair to the right as she carried a tray filled with Tenko’s favorite snacks, along with a towel and more water. 

Tenko thanked her politely, taking the towel to wipe up perspiration and downing the drink. In between gulps of water, she’s inquired, “How did you know if Tenko was here?” The maid fixed her with a smile. “I heard you yelling, and decided to see if you were fighting another male or not.”

“And if Tenko was..?” She replied, a bit defensive. Quite a few males  _ were  _ the spawn of Satan, after all. She was just mass destroying them for the poor girls that had to deal with them.

  
“I would deal with it accordingly.” The maid shuffles a bit, and in her hand, a pepper spray drops out of her dress. 

 

“...Ah.”

 

Tojo-san nodded. “Of course, I do have...other ways of persisting, but those are..slightly less humane, or could put someone in danger.” She really takes her job seriously, talking with a perfectly straight face and a somewhat deadpan tone, but Tenko couldn’t fault her for her maid/bodyguard habits, even if she did sound..shady..in her supposedly many methods. In fact, she admired Tojo-san for keeping such a steadfast loyalty to everyone.

Then she realizes that Tojo-san is still standing up politely, posture straight, holding the tray with one hand while cleaning the ground near herself. She stands up, tentatively reaching for the tray filled with untouched dishes. She sees at least one of her favorite soups on the top, and while the maid’s gloves seem to be heat proof as well as being resistant to many, many other things, she worries for the maid’s hands should she continue holding onto the tray. 

Tojo-san moves the tray out of her reach, as if her glove is attached to the silver. 

 

The food is still steaming hot.

 

she stared half longingly, half apprehensive at the soup filled bowl. “Tojo-san, where’ll we put the, um, food..?” 

 

“On the ground, I suppose. Would you like anything else?”   
  
“No. These are..all my favorite dishes. How’d you know what they were, Tojo-san?”

 

The maid presses a gloved hand to her chin, as if she were thinking deeply of something else, and she nods her head in approval before taking a glance at the Neo-Akido master. “You seem to order those foods more than anything else, so I took a guess.” She beckons Tenko to wait for a moment. “I will be back.” She promised, returning not long afterwards with a sleeping Himiko on her back. 

  
“In the meantime, please do look after her. She’s been sleeping rather erratically. I found her on the stairs of the dorm, after breakfast.” 

 

She wondered..if Kirumi looked after herself as much as she did to everyone else.

 

-

 

Kiibo sighed, dropping Miu in her room with the key he’d fished from her uniform face still burning red. (She told him where it was, and gave him permission to do it, but  _ who _ exactly sticks their  _ room key _ in between their  _ breasts? _ ) 

His inner voice congratulates him on yet another job well done, and he smiles with the unspoken praise. Sighing, he eyes Miu’s room, and as messy as it is, he decides to do her a little favor and clean everything up.

It’s...going to take a while, he notes, averting his eyes to the ceiling, away from all her scattered clothing (lingerie included), moving by photographic memory to pick up everything she’d left around the room.

Paper. Here, near the couches, a pile close to her bedside, step over the shirt on the ground, avoid the customary spikes and bondage from her casual wear. 

Clothes. five shirts, rumpled, on the bed she was sleeping on. He tried his best to remove the spikes on her clothes so the fabric of the bed wouldn’t tear if she just turned on her side. While he was at it, might as well just make sure her spikes didn’t destroy anything.

He took off her boots, trying his best not to accidentally look up her skirt (that was bad manners, really), resting them near the door.

 

Kiibo stepped back, looking at the work he’d done so far.

 

“...I..might need some more time..” he muttered, sweating nervously.

 

-

 

Kaede honestly didn’t know what she was doing. Visiting Ouma wasn’t an initial part of her five-step plan to freedom. Honestly, she was just waiting for Rantaro or Maki so she could walk with them to lunch. Instead, Kirumi (who seems to be teleporting constantly around the school for reasons unknown to her and wanted to stay unknown to her) pops from just behind her, offering to accompany her to lunch in place of Maki or Kaito. She’d gotten so involved in their semi-debates or their classical conversations, she hadn’t even noticed that the maid was leading her halfway around the school, near the main entrance.

“Ah..my apologies, I seem to have gotten..distracted.” The maid seems displeased about the word itself and the situation, but Kaede jumps in to save the awkward silence with an almost instinctual reassurance. “It’s alright, Tojo-san; its an honest mistake that’s easily fixed.” Kirumi nods, offering to carry Kaede back to the dining hall. “I’ve already taken care of lunch, so it’d be no issue.” She bows slightly in a humble apology, and Kaede bows back, unused to any formalities outside of concerts and the like, and while Kirumi doesn’t look satisfied with a simple bow, she prepares to leave. Passing by her ear, she quietly reminds Kaede that it’s the pianist’s turn to take care of Kokichi, and she blanches.

 

She forgot about that.

 

_ Holy crap she forgot. _

 

Luckily, he’s just around the corner as she yells, “Ouma-kun?”, and purple eyes light up as he waves back excitedly to her. “Hi, Akamatsu-chan!”

 

She offers her hand to him, and he takes it.

 

Like mother, like son. Or maybe all her interests were just increasingly easy for people to guess. She was just planning to relax with Kokichi during lunch, then ask Shuichi to accompany him for a while until she talked to at least three more ultimates. Instead, she’d gotten  _ way too absorbed  _ in a conversation with a  _ literal kindergartener.  _ She didn’t know how exactly he guessed what La Campanella was, considering it was in another language, or what Clair de Lune was, even if it  _ was _ a popular piece. 

He was..way too smart to just be a six year old. To clarify, she hesitantly asks again. “Ouma-kun.. how old are you?” Kokichi regards her with curious eyes before answering. “...one.” She laughs nervously. “That’s another lie, right?” His eyes widen, just slightly, before he giggles and finishes, “...thousand  _ hundred _ years old!” She smiles, a bit more comfortable this time, kneeling down and dancing her fingers along his neck, tickling him. He tries to hold it in, at first; he really does. But sooner than later, he’s thrashing, kicking and laughing, pleading for mercy.

 

“Tell me the truth!”

 

“Nnnnoooo! Y-hehe-yoou- theheheis is unnnfaiirr!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war, Ouma-kun!”

 

“Noooo! Sthahap! Sthahap, merrcy, merccy!”

 

He exploded into a fresh round of giggles, and five more minutes of merciless tickling had him wheezing for breath. He rolled around for a minute or two, Kaede giggling at the sight. “Are you alright?” She teased. He’d flopped on his stomach, head turned sideways for a moment, before he looked up at her and pouted. “I am now, meanie!” She smiled again and offered him a hand up. 

 

After a moment of hesitation, he accepted it.

 

“Do you want to play some piano?”

 

-

 

Gonta often carried Ryoma through use of his wild hair. The tennis pro didn’t mind relaxing in the giant’s hair, often opting to sleep in the tangled blanket. Occasionally, someone saw Ryoma’s head poking out of Gonta’s hair, eyes closed, and they gave Gonta suspicious glances until Ryoma climbed out of it. The most frequent guesses of how he died via Gonta’s hair was that his body had gotten lost in it.

 

Strange theory, but it was Shirogane’s. Every theory of Shirogane’s was.. weird.

 

Nowadays, whenever Kokichi visited Gonta, Ryoma had to share the giant’s blanket of hair. He didn’t mind it much, but the damn kid just kept  _ hugging _ him. He was  _ not  _ a teddy bear. Whenever Kokichi  _ did  _ seem to be waking up to hugging him, the boy would just apologize continuously, and he’d feel guilty at being cross with a kid, so they ended up just cuddling from time to time, and it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be. After all, all he was doing was allowing himself to cuddle with someone for the first time since his girlfriend di

 

He pulled his beanie over blank eyes.

 

He closes his eyes, blocking out everything from his mind as he snuggles ever further under Gonta’s hair. Gonta reaches behind him and seems to try hard to pat Ryoma’s head (he misses a little) as lightly as he can.

 

..That felt..nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Akamatsu’s Five-Step Plan to Freedom!  
> 1\. Kaede convinces everybody to join in on the Death Road of Despair.  
> 2\. Arm weapons made by Miu to beat the Death Road of Despair.  
> 3\. Eat breakfast, then beat the Death Road of Despair and get the clue about the mastermind.  
> 4\. Dinner, then finding the mastermind.  
> 5\. Eat (or bring) some snacks beforehand, and win freedom!


	27. Inner Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter names are weird? Huh  
> I know >:3c

Shuichi held the thin, childishly bound journal close to his chest. Breathing soft and slow, he moved to the dorms, just barely avoiding Rantaro (who was holding a boba tea with what seemed like touched confusion), quickly moving away from Maki, regarding him with a crimson stare before looking away.

He awkwardly smiled at her, waving with one hand semi-behind his back, hoping she’d just pass of the book as one of the many mystery novels he carried over to his room.

Shutting the door rather loudly before sighing and slumping against it, Shuichi held the journal close to his chest. “Okay..alright. Just a peek..” He opens the book, just a bit.  

And then slams it shut.

“I..I can’t do this..isn’t this an invasion of privacy?! Agh, but  _ Saihara _ , you have to see if there’s a way to help Ouma!  _ Ohhhh _ , but what is Ouma-kun finds out that I read his diary?” He ceased his struggles as his unborn detective side rose up and demanded he just  _ open the damn book _ . “But..”

_ But nothing,  _ the voice seems to say, a bit of an irritated tone.  _ You’re a detective, aren’t you? So shut your damn mouth and open the damn book! _

That was..oddly motivating. Shuichi followed his intuition, became quiet, and calmly opened the book.

He hoped Ouma wouldn’t figure out that he took his diary, when this whole motive came and passed.

-

Maki wasn’t quite sure as to what she was doing as she stood awkwardly in front of Tenko’s dojo. She was  _ literally  _ just walking by until a hand shot out and dragged her in. Tsumugi gave her an awkward wave and Himiko waved her hat at her, dragging random things out of her hat (a spoon, a second, smaller hat, a tiny bird, a bunny).

Tenko quickly welcomed her and told her to ignore the boys in the corner.

Maki turned her head, and Korekiyo gave a wave, reading a dusty book with one hand while using the other to smack the stirring boys’ back into unconsciousness. “I apologize for the,” a groan. Korekiyo chopped the back of Kaito’s neck. The astronaut dropped. “ _ rude _ interruption. Tenko invited me over, and I couldn’t decline.” He idly continued, eyes only for the book.

Tenko glared at his hat.

Maki shifted a bit uncomfortably, choosing not to speak to the anthropologist. 

He completely understood.

-

Kaede took awhile to coax Kokichi into the Pianist’s Lab. It was strange; as soon as the little leader noticed the door to the lab, he stopped, pinkish face flushing white. She held his hand, and while he complied for a bit, when she reached for the knob, he refused to move, grounding his heels into the floor, knuckles whitening grasping her wrist as if trying to pull her away from the room as well.

The first two times, she’d chalked it up as worry that he could be intruding or something. He shuffled in his poncho, clenching his eyes tightly and opening then again, purple eyes darkening, close to black. 

The next three times, she tried bribing him in with toys and candy, and without hesitance, he would shake his head, looking a bit sick at the thought of food. 

The final time, she considered asking him what she needed to do to make him comfortable. A nagging thought wanted her to ask why he was so scared of going through the doors. He’d never been so.. worried about going through any other door, so what was it that made the  _ Ultimate Pianist’s  _ door scary?

He apologized nervously, sending a quirky little half-bow in her direction. His eyebrows were set into a wavering line, cheeks gaining a small pink flush, eyelashes almost curled like her own. Seeing such an expression on the  _ Ultimate Supreme Leader’s  _ face, no matter how cute, no matter how  _ god freaking adorable _ the  _ freaking cutie _ was, Kaede was still understandably surprised.

She blushed a bit, slightly flustered at his respect to her, waving things off. At that moment, her mind struck a basic  _ eureka! _ To get Kokichi in without the boy panicking was really such an easy solution; after all, everyone kept doing it, so why couldn’t she? 

_?A??? _

_ CA??? _

_ CAR?? _

_ CAR?Y _

**_CARRY_ **

_ That was it. _ Kaede slowly kneeled down, Kokichi stopping in order to look at him in confusion. He stood still, mouth opening and head beginning to tilt a bit.

She brought her arms around him as if readying for a hug, and he hugs back, looking confused before she  _ lifts _ him up by his arms, raising herself up and clutching him tightly to her chest as if he were a doll made to be hugged.

But right now... _ wow. _ She could understand why everyone loved picking him up so much. He was light, unnaturally so, and leaning a bit closer to being warm despite the fact that they’d been standing in the somewhat cold hall for a while. The poncho that covers him is soft, cushiony, and fluffs up around him like some kind of bodily parachute. She kind of.. wants to throw him up and catch him like how families did to their children. 

(Then she remembers how bad she is at catching things, and decides not to risk things as is.)

He gives a little yelp in response, closing his eyes and dipping his face into her shoulder. She turns him a bit so his eyesight is obstructed, and lightly steps into the research lab, setting him down on the seat itself.

-

Angie holds Gonta’s hand openly and unashamedly, cheering the giant on with her exotic voice, leading him to Tenko’s dojo. She’d already asked where Ryoma was, looking behind Gonta for good measure, and the giant is quick to respond. “Oh-in Gonta’s hair!” Then, he tilts his head back, a bit forcefully, as if one thing or someone is tugging on it. He doesn’t show any signs of pain, though, and for that, Angie isn’t worried.

He sees her look at him and he smiles obliviously, with a cheerful reply armed, he says, “Oh, don’t worry! Just Ryoma!” His hair moves and shuffled as if it has a life of its own, and a grumbled whisper follows. The giant goes quiet for a bit before he nods and says, “Ryoma wasn’t here! Kokichi tried teach Gonta how to lie, but Gonta feel guilty now, so…”

She looks at him for approximately five moments before his hand moves to the back of his head, and he seems to be patting down his hair. Nervously? Reassuringly, maybe? She regards him with cerulean eyes before accepting the story and leaving with him in tow.

(She’s literally right next to them when Gonta congratulates Ryoma on their sneakiness. The entomologist is too sweet for her to do anything, so she doesn’t mind.)

(..plus, Gonta is so holy, he would go to Atua after he dies, even if he turns to a life of crime.)

-

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. He was on a mat, that was for sure, feeling a heavy weight on him. Head turned, he moved his eyes upwards towards the weight, blood and bile seeping up his throat uncomfortably. Strands of hair tickled his face, and arms incapacitated, he can’t do much more than  _ really wish  _ that someone would scratch his nose or something.

Voices echoed around him, soft tones to invigorating ones much like his own. “...Angie..Gonta!” They warbled, switching in an out before fizzing away like a newly opened can of soda pop. He wants to move, or cough; but he knows that there are people here and it probably isn’t best to randomly spit out some blood. A small, mechanical-like groan emanates from above him; the weight on his back lightening just slightly before crashing back down on him.

It’s so sudden, so unexpected, that he can’t help but violently hack up a quarter of his lungs.

The voices stop, and the sound of rushing boots reach him as Makiroll lifts up his head worriedly. Tenk-o? Is in a state of surprise, worry and disgust evident in her features. “Momota,” Makiroll cuts through, patting his face, near slapping it. “You alright? Isn’t that..blood?”

Kaito laughs nervously. Shit, shit, shit he didn’t think this through, didn’t he? Oh well..he prepared for this, after all. Guess Ouma’s pranks were good for giving him ideas. Slowly, with a bit of a flourish (give him some time to be a bit impressive, he was meant to be a  _ luminary _ of the  _ stars, _ after all), he pulled out…

Two bags.

Of paint.

_ In a sandwich bag. _

_ Who puts paint in a sandwich bag? _

“I was hoping to get Ouma back as a kid..” A moment of dead silence as Tenko stared at him in refreshed disgust, worry eradicated. Himiko stares at him from under her hat. 

“ _ Only a degenerate would bully a child.”  _ Tenko growls, slowly advancing to him, arms raised. She doesn’t get far, and doesn’t have to, because Makiroll got to him first. Her deadpan expression had him sweat for a bit before she whacked the side of his head.

“Ma-Makiroll, your punches are getting stronger!” He tries. She punches him again. 

“I know.”

-

Korekiyo is halfway through the book while the two bicker and while Maki beats up Kaito.

He picks up the paint, and examines it compared to the stain on the floor. Maki gave him a split-second glance with burning eyes.

He shakes his head.

Something about the astronaut did not seem...right.

He turns the page.

-

Kaede is soft, her sweater-vest thing the sole reason as to why Kokichi likes her so far. The pink color is an unassuming sight, a harmless shade of something that couldn’t- wouldn’t hurt you. She clutches him tight to her chest for a few moments before he moves to the side of her body, supported by one arm and a hand semi-hugging him. He can feel himself being set down to a chair, and he tightens his grip on her sleeve and her sweater-vest thingy

before reluctantly letting go.

Pink.. reminded him of something, a vague memory of what someone told him.

…

__  
  


Iru-chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long pff  
> I hate school and everything associated with it 
> 
> Also I’m dying but it’s fine albdvxcc  
> -  
> Also I forgot the obligatory omake in the end pff  
>  **Extra Scene: Kaede giving Kokichi candy**
> 
> Kaede: I’ll...give you sukiyaki caramels.
> 
> Kokichi:
> 
> Kaede:
> 
> Kokichi: do you want a suspicious white van to go with that? Maybe I can ask Kiru-chan- 
> 
> Kaede: NO
> 
> Kokichi: -but you’d really fit the look of a creepy candy guy-
> 
> Kaede: **_I AM A GIRL_**


	28. Addolorato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH IM AN IDIOTO IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND ITS ONLY 1000 WORDS GH STUPId SCHOOL i WANT IT TO BURN

A piano, simplistic and grand, with a black coating that never seemed to fade, which held what seemed to be thousands of mechanisms coated in a lively brass colour stood proudly in the middle of the lab. Note sheets, scattered around the center of the room, and windows awash with light set an airy feeling in the room. 

 

He felt himself being lowered down, Akamatsu-chan’s shoulder blocking his vision of the door. She coaxed him along to the piano, lightly stepping over the note sheets and letting him parkour- er, _jump_ \- over the sheets as well instead of stepping around it like the normal person he was not. 

 

She was already at the piano, though, hands twitching as if restless, soft smile widening to one of excitement. Her foot tapped, almost near the pedal, and she let herself play a few quick scales of B major, D major, F-sharp minor, chromatic, whole-

 

Kokichi glanced at the many recordings of piano pieces from long past, turning his head around wildly, almost like an owl. 

 

He kneels down to carefully pick up a note sheet from the polished, unmarred floor, and complex chords meet his eyes as he stares at the pitch-black notes. 

 

Chromatic scale, A-sharp.

 

His eyes flit over the sheet, taking in as much information as possible. He..knows this theory. It was one of the first things he was taught, even if it was simply the basics. Maki had gone on and on about this in her ‘music’ phase, often grabbing him out of nowhere and having him sit and recite the notes and songs he could hear while she played them on her violin, given to her by the school as a tool for an ex-tra-curry-cular activities. Maki called them ‘electives.’

 

Some note-things flew  _ up _ to the treb-al clef, and Kokichi wonderingly feels the smooth texture of ink on paper, counting the spaces on the staff? Was that right? 

 

He thinks so.

 

_ “F-A-C-E. That’s for the spaces on the clef.” Maki turned the paper to him ever-so-slightly, just enough for him to peek over her shoulder. “Then the lines are Every Good Boy Does Fine. EGBDF.”  Kokichi squinted his eyes at the sheet, relaxing his head on her shoulder. “What about...that one? The question-mark thing!” _ __  
  


_ Maki tapped that one thoughtfully. “That’s..the..” She closed her eyes, absentmindedly fiddling with her bracelet. It held a little silver flower with a ruby-ish stone in the middle, dangling from the black band, spinning back into its original position. A cheap knockoff they’d gained from the nearest convenience store, but something Maki-chan treasured dearly. _

 

Maki tries sneaking out first. She was an assassin, she could easily do something like this; it was a part of the job, anyway. The plan was to first throw Himiko at Tenko, causing the akido master to catch her love interest, and  _ booking it  _ to the door. It was a relatively simple plan, and well, she’d be disappointed at herself if this didn’t work. 

 

Needless to say, it didn’t work. Tenko caught Himiko, sure, but she, instead of being distracted with the mage as naturally expected, she set her down as gently as possible, then pulled off a series of tricks that Maki expected that  _ even she couldn’t do on a split-second basis _ .

 

She was distracted by the flips and springs Tenko did, inching back to the door until- 

 

Tenko hopped on one of the many high platforms of her lab, free-falling just within Maki’s reach-

 

Maki catches her, pulling her up and helping her over the railing. Tenko laughed excitedly. “I-i touched Maki-chan’s hand- touched her- her- _ it’s so soft aaaah-”  _ In an act of true homosexuality, she kissed Maki’s hand, much like a fairytale prince, as Maki, thoroughly confused, retracted her hand almost instantly. “H-Hey, what the- _ do you wanna die?” _

 

Tenko looked at her somewhat flustered face, and held a hand to her chin, wiping off a bit of drool that had somehow accumulated there in the very short time they were facing each other. “Tenko will be honest here, you can step on her, and Tenko’d thank you..”

 

..that surprised her. “Good to know..?” Tenko continued on, fluttering bits of praise and compliments that set a red hue on Maki’s face. After a few moments, Tenko ranted on and on about the many reasons why she liked the seven other girls in the school, going through Himiko-who’d she blushed the most at-, Kirumi, Kaede- and when she got to Maki, she clasped the assassin’s hands in her own and reached out to touch the black bracelet on her wrist.

 

Maki tugged her own hand away, holding it close to her chest in instinctive protectiveness. 

 

Tenko viewed her with questioning eyes, but changed the focus to Maki’s hair ties. Maki stared at her bracelet, then to her flower ‘pin’, Tenko’s words fading off to background noise.

 

_ The bracelet itself was a tradition in the orphanage, a sign of reassurance that when everyone got older and had to leave each other, the bracelet would help them find each other again.  _

 

_ Maki’s was black, Iru’s was orange and ribbonlike- enough so that she was able to tie it on along  with her school uniform and have it successfully pass off as part of the uniform itself. Maki could remember when Koko, when Iru, when Yon, when Hara gained their own. Koko often eyed his own; a little black-and-white traditional dice that took hours for him to drill a hole through and string up. _

 

_..In other words, the orphanage owner (or rather, the orphanage owner’s favorite orphan) was really bad in keeping her tools tidy and safe. _

  
Kaede offhandedly played a soft variation of Nuvole Bianche, heart calm and mind steady. Kokichi sat in the corner, seeming to study all the sheets before him with a strange fervor, and Kaede kneeled in front of him, pulling the sheets out of his hands.

 

It took a second for him to react, hands reaching out to almost grab the note back, eyes open, a layer of cold. Kaede froze in surprise, and his hands scrabbled for the papers before he froze in confusion, lowering his hands sheepishly. “...Aka-chan? C-can I see that-um- piano..?” She stood up, pausing to lower a hand to him.

 

Her head was turned, and she brought a hand up to her face to brush the hair away from her eyes. “Yeah.. come on.” He relaxed.

 

_ He took a strand of Maki’s hair and idly played with it. Feeling her bristle, but sigh in resignation as he took the both of her pigtails and curled them up, almost like a bun. She opened her mouth, probably to answer his question from before, and he giggled softly. “Pr-princess Leia..” _

 

_ She whipped around, eyes burning as she tackled him and they both fell to the ground, tickling him with a vengeance as her hair uncurled and fell gracefully to her sides. _

 

_ A car honk outside, and she stopped, helping him up. _

 

“What’s this question-mark thing?”

 

“..Well, it’s a-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> B opsnbm qfstpo. Uibu xbt if.
> 
> B dsbaz qfstpo. Uibu xbt tif.
> 
> *
> 
> (time to work on homework then everything i gotta update cause i swear i´m not dead askdjfh)


	29. Dark, Anger, None, Good, Ere, Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aM SORRY  
> I NEEDED TO STUDY
> 
> I STILL MUST STUDY  
> but on the bright side  
> um  
> i dunno
> 
> also the wiki said kaede had a sister and i

Loud, striking notes completely blew away the soft atmosphere of the lab as Kokichi cheerfully played a nonsensical melody, Kaede trying and failing to muffle her laughs as small, lithe fingers much like her one banged on the ivory keys.

 

“N-nno, Kokichi, you’ll-you’ll have to-ehehe-! Th-that-t’s not-?”  


Kokichi stopped his playing, looking up at her curiously. “Hmm?” A hand drifted from the piano to his face, in a thinking expression reminiscent to Shuichi’s. “Aww, but it sounded so nice!” Kaede grinned, and shifted over to take Kokichi’s hands and placed it over his own of the piano. “This is a C.”  
  
“I know that already-?”

Then, she placed down his hands, bearing a grin of encouraging poise. Her pinkie touched upon the fifth note, from C. “This-is a G.” Her middle finger tapped the third key. “This is a E.” What should she play? Concertos? Scales? Cadences? Well-no. Kokichi was a child, so maybe..

 

C-D-E—E-D-C-D-E-C-

 

Cross over.

 

G.

 

Repeat. Avoid the G. Add the chords, dissemble the cadences, and..

 

 _Alouette_ is the rhythm her mind was thinking up today. The original melody was pretty simple, now that she thought about it, and yes, that was part of the reason as to why she chose this to play to Kokichi, but….

She really, _really_ wanted to try and impress the little sorta-minx. Sure, child after child had come and gone to her performances and concerts, and all had been awed (if she did say so herself), but she had never explicitly tried to impress one person besides her parents.

She bit her lip, and looked down, before leaning her weight on the chair, rocking it backwards and tilting her head up thoughtfully. “Well…to be honest, Ouma-kun…” _the reason as to why I wasn’t annoyed at you when you were thrust onto me, as a kind of..sudden responsibility, was because.._ “...my sister.”

Ouma looked startled. “I’m your sister?” Kaede’s chair gave out, and she unceremoniously flopped to the floor, frozen on the ground. “N- _no! I-I mean-_ unless-a-“ Scrambling for at least something to say, her eyes trail down his dress-like poncho-thing, to the long hair framing the child’s face. He realizes what she-unintentionally-insinuates, and his face flushes red as his hands become fists that shake up and down in complete and total childishness. “Aka-matsu-channnn-!” He whines. “I am _neith’a your sister n’r a girl!”_ Kaede flushes, first in guilt, then in slow realization. “I-I never thought you were a _girl_ , Ouma-kun! I-i was just- er- I was just saying you remind me of my _sister!_ ” Kokichi blinked.

 

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so, Aka-chan?”

 

“W-whh-? That was it?”  


Kokichi grasped her hand and tried to pull her up from her position on the floor. She raised herself from the ground, picking up her fallen piano seat. Brushing her hair aside to her shoulder, out of her face, she turns to smile at Kokichi. “You know you didn’t have to help me, right?” Kokichi pouts, just slightly, and crosses his arms. “W-well..all the books say that I gotta-help ladies out, ‘cause it’s a common court-cutr-courtesy, so-o…”

“That’s strangely polite of you?” She remarks, near surprised. Such seems to catch his fleeting attention, and he tilts his head, not birdlike, closer to a confused puppy, with those-those _chubby cheeks,_ and that _soft hair, and tiny arms and-_

“Well, if I’m not a girl, Aka-chan, how do i remind you of you-of your sister?” Kaede looks down awkwardly, fidgeting with her skirt. “..Well, for one, my sister did what you’re doing, right now.”

  
“Wh-what? What is it?” His head is still tilted-like he found it more comfortable in such a position that he was stuck in it. She cocked her head, mimicking his own stance, and grinned at his dawning look of understanding. “A-ah! I see!” The little leader then straightens out his head sheepishly, and plops down next to her on the now well-placed piano seat. “So-oo..what else?”

 

“Oh! Hmm…”

 

It takes a bit for her to properly compile the list in her mind.

 

“Well, for one, you’re so- eager to learn, you know? My sister- my sister was _crazy_ about being the best, and she always, always had some kind of voice-or aura that- attracted people to her, y’know?” Her cheerful smile grew wistful. “Of course- we didn’t get to spend much time together. My parents were- well, ha, _abroad,_ and so she got taken in by another, em, relative of mine.”   


She cleared her throat.   


“Of course, we loved each other. We were twins, y’know? And twins-you might not know it, but..” She poked Kokichi's stomach. “We have a special connection that helps us know when the other’s in trouble and everything! That connection that only twins can have, right?” Kokichi, not seeming to want to let the story end, nodded vigorously, leaning in for more tales.

 

“And..?” He pressed curiously.

“And..? Nothing,” She laughed softly, wiping her eye. “That’s the end of my story.” He reached over, and pat her hand.   
  
Her hand… was tan compared to his own pale skin.

Unnaturally pale skin.

“O-Ouma-kun? Are you alright?” She ventured, remembering the cold of the hand against her own.  His hands lifted up to brush at his face, and he nods quietly, before lowering his hands and leaning forward, eyes brightening.

“Yeah, I’m all good!” He stretches. “Just-just a bit sleepy, is all.” She nods carefully. “What..do you want to hear?”  


-

 

Maki drifts out of the dojo carefully. She checks her wrist, then realizes she never had a watch and pauses uncertainty before moving out. Why she was so suspicious of the kid was for a reason, but, if she was right, just this once..

Amami brushed his hair out of his face-conveniently, suspiciously [as he always was] so-just in time to see Maki slip out of Tenko’s unrelenting grasps.

 

“Well..”

 

He took a look at Tenko, now attending to the other girl’s needs while glaring suspiciously at the bodies of the boys-including him- in the corner. He turns his head so his cheek is on the mat of the dojo. “H-hey, Kork?” He mutters calmly, as if he weren’t stuck underneath Man Mountain. The anthropologist hums, turning the page of yet another tome from his pile of overly large books.

“Can you-” He tries shuffling around numb legs. “Can I get a stretch?”  
  
“.mmm...why?”   
  
“Because..when we get off here..my legs might not work because _momota here weighs too much.”_

 

Five seconds of silence is all it takes for Rantaro to be _sure_ he faile-

 

“..alright. Go ahead. She’s looking over every ten seconds. Make sure to be out by then.” Rantaro took a second or two to thank him, as he should, before using the rest of the eight seconds to saunter non-suspiciously off.

Tenko looks at the men’s corner 7.5 seconds later, eyes narrowing to count the men, before they widen, and she asks, “Where’s the avocado degenerate?”

Korekiyo shrugs, turning another page to his book. He must have escaped from under me. I am extremely sorry for such a detrimentral oversight. I will make you an exclusive dish in which I have only found here called..’Pasta that tastes like a lonely old lady eating her grandkid's birthday cake.’ Compelling offer, no?”

“Tenko-no.” She sighed, exasperated. Just- keep watch over the degenerates, please! Tenko has to go talk to the girls..about..important..stuff! Bye-byyyyyyyye!”

Korekiyo silently tipped his hat to the girl, then returned to relaxing on Kaito.

 

Kaito groaned.

 

-

 

_Just as Maki was at the door next to all the other orphanage kids, waving a small goodbye, Kokichi’s opened his arms for a hug. She compiled without hesitation, as hugging was a normal responsibility for here here. But.._

 

_This time, unlike the other times, Kokichi held on tight, tighter than he should have- would have._

  
_“M-ma-chan..” He whispered, shivering. “It’s..” His grip on her arm faltered. She held his hand tight. “...yeah. I know. Time for..that, again, right? Time for..the..” His thin arms, paper-thin, shook uneasily, and she tightened her firm grip further, holding it close to her chest. “It’s okay. They’re figure out soon, and you’ll be okay in the future. I know it hurts a lot, but you know, it’s for you-”_   
_  
_ _“My own good.” a mutter. “It’s for my own good, is what they keep telling me. But Maki-ch- I can_ feel it,” He whispered, harsh and quiet. “Cold, and wiggly, and thin and sharp and thousands and thousands and i’m stepping on them and i- I-”

 

_Maki covers his mouth. She gives him a hug, the biggest one this shriveled heart of hers could muster._

 

_She avoids his arms. “You’ll be fine.” She mutters, voice ice cold and threaded still with the thrill of care of another human being. “You’ll be fine.”_

 

_It’ll be okay._

 

_You’ll be fine._

 

_“But..it hurts.”_

_“And it bleeds.”_   
  
_“And I still have to-”_   


_“Hey.” She releases him from her long embrace. “We’ve had disagreements. But Koko-even if it’s too much-don’t run away.”_   
_  
_ _“..At least, don’t run away until we get you.” She unties a tiny thread around her neck, the pendant being the prettiest button the orphanage children found and gave her, and she ties it around his own neck instead. “There.” She smiles, satisfied with her work. They’re taking their time, she knows, and in the far-off distance, she can hear the honking of a car, and the_ hum of the lampposts, and she knows it’s time for him to leave for now.

 

 _“What’s this for?”_   
_  
_ “...Think of it as… a homing signal.” A sharpie she’d taken beforehand, turning the button to write, “M.” His smile grows, by the tiniest fraction, and she smiles in return.

 

 _“..stay safe?”_   
_  
_ “Okay.”

 

_-_

 

“Hey, Harukawa-san!” She stops to glare at him, annoyed. “I thought you were at the dojo?” Amami scratches his neck nervously. “Well, I was..” She turns back into a quick march, like a soldier off for battle. “Go back. What I’m doing is none of your business.”  


“He smiles disarmingly. “Aww, don’t be so cautious. I promise you, I’m not a suspicious guy.”  
  
“..suspicious.”   
  
“...can’t correct you there.”

 

Kokichi’s eyes waver. His head felt like it was submerged underwater. His heart beat fast. “U-um..” Akamatsu-cha-an?”

 

“Hmm?” He wavers.

 

“W-well..um..”

 

“Are you sleepy? I’m sorry, i was boring you with my stories, wasn’t I?”  
  
“N-noo-o! Noot aaaat alll…”

Her cheerful smile gives way to analyzation, which becomes worry. “Are you alright?”  
  
“...”

 

“...i..’  


His heart beats fast, and his mind slows, and his mouth slurs out words that even he couldn’t recognize.

“Ou..ma-ku..?”

 

“...”

 

“.."

 

“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone here is either an awkward teen or a bear.
> 
> seriously
> 
> i mean it
> 
> -
> 
> talk to me in discord and you might just get a clue. 
> 
> a clue of what?
> 
> everything and nothing, i suppose.
> 
> take your chance?
> 
> Roll the die.


	30. escape the music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm  
> working  
> on  
> stuff  
> i am  
> sorry  
> hhhh

He was alone. The crashing walls of hills above, the loud, distinct sound of water, river water, cold water, currents, rushing past, burning like a slap to his face, bristling with indignation. Cold was an illusion. Time was an illusion. 

But he was wasting it.   
  
It was sand, sand that fell in little trickles into a dune, trapped within the glass walls of confinement, to look at but never touch. The grainy texture of sand, the smooth walls of glass, what held it up?

What held it up?

Always living in that present tense. 

His melody was a ringing silence.

His body was not his own.

His mind was here.

 

Or was it the other way around?

 

He couldn’t remember. 

 

Humanity was little more than half a leaf on a grove of trees, tall and overbearingly high, reaching for a sky they’re already touched.

 

The mystery was over before it began.

 

Mister Sandman stopped waiting.   


Kokichi’s dreams stuttered to an end. 

 

Kokichi?

 

Ouma’s dreams stuttered to an end. He’d woken up just as soon as Akamatsu-chan finished talking. She’d been looking at him through shuttered eyes, her head minisculely moving, barely taking her eyes off him for more than a second. She smiled. His eyes were bleary with a fatigue that slugged down his body and nipped awkwardly at his bones, telling him to quit his movements already and just maybe settle himself down on Akamatsu-chan’s piano chair and take a nap. 

A pink- or so how it looked to his eyes- dip of blood beaded at his bandage from the old glass. His heart beat at its normal pace, calming him. Like a lullaby, euphonies of a piece played and played and played over and over again, never quite perfect. He rubbed at his shoulder nervously.

Something invaded his thoughts. It was a ringing- no, not a ringing, but something similar- a thing like a.

 

The pianist’s voice was like a tinkle of bells.

 

“Ouma-kun, did you listen to my talk at all?” She could see the top of his head, where strands of hair parted into little sections of almost curled hair, fading into black tips. He shook his head slowly, hair covering his face. Kaede’s hand flattened gently onto the ivory keys, slipping nimble fingers down to cradle Ouma’s small hand in her own. 

Her hands weren’t soft, exactly. Not like Ouma’s were. The base of her fingers were indented with calluses, nails rough and unpolished. Her foot was tapping the ground lightly, like she was still pressing down on the pedal of a particularly quick song. 

“Ah, did you get hurt?” She fidgeted with the cold edges of the frayed bandage, sticky-ness dulled from the water of showers and washing his own hands. She noticed the unnatural smoothness of the other side of the bandage, and asked him, more gentle, and soft, reassuring. “Do you want to replace this? Your injury won’t get better if you keep it under this, you know.”

Two fingers slowly peeled at the polymer, material sparkling in the sun. Kokichi glanced at the slowly building up bits of pink, red under the shadows, that beaded in the corners of the cotton part of bandage. “U-um, Akamatsu-chan-?” She didn’t stop, but inclined her head to let him know she was listening, focused on not hurting the boy too much.

“I..can do it on my own, if it..if it’s alright. The bandage’s all yucky and gross, so I don’t think you should touch it.” She hummed in agreement, and let him take over. “I’ll get a medical kit, alright, Ouma-kun?” 

 

“Alright!” His voice heightened, and he winced at the sound. 

 

She took off to the door. He fumbled with the half-removed bandage, pushing it back down as hard as possible before he glanced around nervously. The door was out, because there were the others roaming around, and he had to get out anyway. 

 

Where to go, then?

 

..well, the window was open, and there was probably a ledge- probably. 

 

He started off in a dramatic whisper, the way he’d seen in movies, backing up to do an awesome backflip or- or something- and in a show of true child logic, hopped out the sunlit window.

 

“Probably is a risk i’m willing to taaaaaKE-!”

 

His feet left ground for five breathtaking seconds.

 

...Floor one. Floor  _ freaking  _ one and his first thought was to jump out the window.

 

A mouthful of grass was his reward. Stinging erupted in his cut, and he held back a grimace. It felt like a bruise was beginning to form on somewhere in his body, and it probably was. He did bruise rather easily anyway, and sometimes even found bruises he didn’t know existed.

He really didn’t like those though, because some had little prickles easily seen through the purple skin that reminded him of needles, or syringes. Poking, and cold, and stabby, and he hated them  _ so much.  _

Ouma lifted himself up, climbing back up to the Pianist’s lab window to pull it down. The breeze ruffled the curtains, brushing his hair back to its usual mess. It almost closed, and the leader was already out of energy. 

 

..Then, a rustle.

 

His ears pricked up, and he jumped from the ledge.

He didn’t speak, reaching into the bushes for at least a snapped off branch. No branch, but he got little scratches that already started to bead little dots on his skin.

That was going to be...hard to clean up.

 

Another rustle.

 

His heart thumped fast in his chest.

“.aaaaarrrRAH-!” 

“ACK-!”   


 

Black and white teddy bear showed up again, bringing a paw to his snout with a self-satisfied grin. “Awww, wittwe baby, did i scawwwee youuu?” Kokichi’s brows twitched in irritation before he replied. “I am not a baby, thank you! I bet I’ll have a better chance of reaching the top shelves-”  _ when i grow up,  _ ”than you, sh-shortie bear!”   


The bear gasped in further indignation.  _ “Well excuse you _ , mister! I’m the one and only Monokuma here! I give you freaks a chance to achieve everything you’re ever hoped for and repay with  _ this?” _

 

He stopped for a minute before laughing- cackling, more like.

 

“That isn’t why I’m here, though! You see, “ His voice dropped into a whisper. “I’m actually giving you a mission- no, two missions!” A little tablet- kind of thing fell into Ouma’s hands. The item was bordered in obnoxious splashes of colours, and the sudden motion irritated the little leader’s injured hands.

“I just need  _ you _ to make sure to go undercover and deliver these!”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 30 chapters! a lifelong achievement, totally!
> 
> okay okay but jasdhfk
> 
> Ouma does have something wrong with him, and i left a few of the symptoms in this chapter! :) tell me what you think!
> 
> O  
> AND THANK YOU TO MidnightMaddie (am i spelling that right im nOT CHECKING) for showing me how to kaede and to naptastic too for suggesting ideas to me about the story! :D  
> and thank you to RoughGem, ourhappygirl500, and openacademia for consistently putting up with my nonsense!  
> a  
> a,, a lot of my nons ense  
> imout


	31. 1 mission, 2 missions, addition, addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its terrible im sorr y dskjfhsdkj its been so long and im tire d

The day is nice today.

 

The greenery sparkles with morning dew from the light above the domed ceiling, flowers sparse and delicate, growing like weeds amongst the seemingly uncared for school.

 

A bear stands in front of him. Not the cartoonish, friendly kinds, or the realistic and scary ones. Nothing like that at all. Instead, it’s a little stuffed animal, just a bit shorter than him (did he get a growth-sprout?)- staring him down with swirly, sharp eyes...If this bear went into stores, he’d get it, but also be really scared of it.

He replays what the bear said in his mind. He replays what mom said to him, and he replays what everyone has said to him. The bear was dangerous. Bears are like that. Cute, and fluffy, but also able to bite your head off. That wasn’t even sanitary, it just made a mess. Plus, the whole dying thing wasn’t really Kokichi’s aesthetic.

 

“...a mission?” Kokichi paused, smiling cheerlessly as he locked his hands behind his back and rocked himself forward slightly. “Oh, really?”

 

Monokuma grins, tilting his head to the side. “Of course, mister! Would I ever deceive you?” He sighs, looking over the boy with a softly glowing eye. “...you’re so _cute!_ Makes me want to have children myself..” The bear stops, and cackles in his own amusement. “Of course, that’s for next chapter, upupupupu-!” He cuts off before Kokichi could ask, and excitedly moves and twists like a child around Ouma.

 

He shakes his head. “So disappointing, you children are..not even killing for your beloved headmaster…”

 

“Anyways, here’s your mission!” The bear lunged forward, and Kokichi found himself holding stacks of different tablets, each labelled on the front with a sticky note to who it belonged to.

 

Shuichi, Akamatsu, Rantaro, Gonta, Angie, Tsumugi…

 

“Pass these out! Pick those doors, I know you can do it! Of course, ‘cause you’re a kid, I’ll make it easier for you...but the challenges always makes the reward more valuable!” The bear sticks a little bobby pin in Kokichi’s hair, and slings a pack with little, steel tools over his shoulders. The necessities of breaking in.

 

He looks up to the bear, black-and-white, grinning as always, but looking somehow more unsettling than before.

 

“Well? Are you up for it? Are you, are you?” Being badgered by a bear..to pass out suspicious looking tablets and also break into his caretaker’s rooms. On any other occasion, Kokichi would say, “nice”, and absolutely book it--maybe even yeet the tablets into the ocean or Chaba-chan’s dojo-- just dropping it down the seemingly endless chasm off of the dojo’s platform, maybe, or something similar..

  
Like what, though? Maybe he could ask around to see if the tablets would die in water?

 

The bear’s playful grin becomes a quick change of personality. “...of course, I won’t force you. You just gotta make the decision yourself, Ouma-chan...of course, the choices are do or die. How versatile, right?” His grin stretches.  
  
Do or die. Do what the bear asked, or face something terrifying, something with a point of no return. The bear was ruthless...scary. Said bear sighs. “So sad though, to kill my favorite student...maybe I’ll just age you up and you can annoy everyone to death for me, hmm..?”

Kokichi steps back into the wall. “..you would hurt a child?” His hand begins to shake, and he pulls it close to his body, away from the bear. People would hurt people here? People would kill people here…?

“Of course!” Without hesitation. “Anyways, pass those out, okay? I’ll give you your second mission...and as always, I’ll be watching!”  
  
  
Kokichi can feel the ghost of a whisper, mechanically based, not _alive_ like the rest of them, cold and solitary. “You’re not a real child anyway.”

 

“I...I _am!”_ He yells in response, at an empty that once resided a monochrome bear.

 

“Ouma-kun?” Kaede looks down at him from her position, leaning on the windowsill. “Are you alright..? I-”

 

Kokichi jumps, eyes wide and nervous, and he sprints off, heading to the dorms.

  
The fields were empty.

  
The dorms were empty.

  
Behind the safety of the dorm’s classy doors, on the floor, Kokichi kneeled down, and ripped off all the sticky notes, telling him which was supposed to go to who.

 

Kirumi.

_Rip, rip, rip._

Ryoma.

_Rip, rip, rip._

Shuichi.

_Rip, rip, rip._

Kaede, Gonta. Tenko, Himiko. So on, so forth..

 

….Kokichi?

 

He reaches for the tablet. “...I..” He pauses. What if..? What if there was something he didn’t want to see..? He looks at the splashes of colours adorning the outside of the tablets. “...I don’t want to…”

 

He closes his eyes shut and hesitates.

 

“Okay!” He breathes in, then out, before getting to work on the nearest door.

 

-

 

Shuichi sat in his room, flipping desperately through pages upon pages upon pages of deaths, crudely drawn, all horrible in some way or another. Deaths, deaths, deaths, murder, murder, murder..

 

Maybe he shouldn’t look through random people’s journals anymore, huh..?

Maybe when Ouma-kun came around, or when he saw Ouma-kun again, he’d give the leader a great big hug and apologise, apologise, apologise for treating him with so much _contempt,_ so much pain and suffering that could’ve been avoided.

Then maybe, just maybe, everyone could go have a nice picnic in the lawn. Together, as a whole, screw Monokuma or any one of his motives.

 

-

  
Kokichi hesitates just after lockpicking Himiko’s door. A few rooms in, advancing to the second floor before anything else, with all these mixed-up tablets..was he really sure about this whole thing? Wouldn’t someone catch him breaking into the rooms? Wouldn’t things be suspicious? Why--how, more like,- was he let off so easily? Where was everyone..?

  
He pauses, looking at the tablets with an increasing sense of self-doubt. What if..?

 

He hears the creak of a door open. Shuichi leaves, looking as if his entire world was crushed in the past moments while he was apparently in his room. Kokichi scrambles up, looking for somewhere to hide. He just managed to kick the tablets into the mage’s room to pick up later, and closes the door.  

He doesn’t really have much time to speak before the detective engulfs him into a hug. “...Sai-chan..?” He mumbles through muffled fabric. “Um..are you okay?”

He’s picked up and spun around. Shuichi is spinning him around. In the dorms. While he’s being suspicious and opening doors to places he should not be in.

The detective mumbles nonsensical words into the cloth of his poncho. He gives a little laugh, patting the detective’s back awkwardly. “Is Sai-chan alright?”

 

Shuichi squeezes him tight.

  


Kokichi knows they care for him. He’s scared of what would happen if he died--if it wasn’t him who would deliver the things, then what if the bear moved on to another, another, another person after killing him?  
  
  
...It was scary.

 

He hugged Shuichi back, hesitant.

  


Maybe he could apologize later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to Die--
> 
> I mean--
> 
>  
> 
> What does Monokuma mean..?

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send fanart or talk or make suggestions on what's gonna happen next? Comment! ...Yeah..!
> 
> Say hello on Discord! @NightDream#4851
> 
> *constructive criticism is also very much appreciated! (I joined AO3 literally like in May people I need HELP)


End file.
